


Six Pairs of Silver

by OpalSpirit



Series: Across Time [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aerial silks, Angst, Astral Projection, Atticus - Freeform, BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dark Magic, Dreams, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Hallucinations, Infinity Gems, Lang Leav, Loki's Children - Freeform, Married Couple, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Muspellsheimr | Muspelsheim, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Norns - Freeform, Norse Mythology AU, Payback, Poetry, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Loki (Marvel), Realm Hopping, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Reunion Sex, Sakaar (Marvel), Separations, Siblings, Svartálfaheimr | Svartalfheim, The Black Order - Freeform, The Good-Morrow poem, The Nine Realms, Time Travel, Uncle Thor, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, angst central - Freeform, beau taplin, chapters based off songs, family always stands together, john donne, momma bear!Reader, myths and legends, quotes taken from loki's dirty whispers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 78,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSpirit/pseuds/OpalSpirit
Summary: Born with silver eyes, they become an object of fascination to the Titan that hunts their father. The legendary children of the Trickster god quickly become a prize that Thanos would give anything to obtain.Trapped in a time that is not their own and separated from their parents, the six siblings fight to not only stay together, but to also reunite with those that hold the power to defeat the Mad Titan once and for all.Myths made them monsters. Reality made them heroes.





	1. Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Knowledge and My Compass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was powerful, not because she wasn't scared but because she went on strongly, despite the fear.
> 
> ~ Atticus

Everything hurt. In particular the side on which she had fallen. Even trying to open her eyes hurt.

Blinding sunlight assaulted her as she finally managed to open her eyes. Blinking against the harsh light, Y/N pushed herself into a sitting position. The surface beneath her palms was rough and uneven. A bolt of dull pain shot through her left arm and thigh as she shifted into a more comfortable position. Still squinting against the sun, she looked down and hissed at the sight of a rather large and ugly bruise blossoming on her left bicep through the torn fabric of her sleeve. Any injury done to her leg was hidden by the fabric of her gown.

Taking a deep breath, she braved the bright sun and looked up. The landscape that met her curious gaze was alien. It was confusing; towering mounds of metal in all shapes, colours and sizes surrounded her as far as the eye could see. Looking up at the sky, she saw more metal falling from the sky like rain. Little holes in the sky allowed for the passage of these haphazard pieces.

Biting her lip, Y/N pushed herself off the pile she had fallen on and was relieved when her feet found solid ground. Clutching her arm despite the bruise, she began to limp her way through the strange landscape, occasionally sidestepping a falling object. "Loki?" She called, hoping he would be there too. No response came, no matter how loud or desperate her calls became.

"Sleipnir?" She called her eldest, praying he was there. "Fenrir?" Hysteria and panic began to creep into her voice as she called each of her children. "Jörmungandr?" Her searching eyes became wild and her steps began to falter. "Hela?" Surely her little girl would be here with her? Full blown panic and fear flooded her system as still no answer came. Taking a shuddering breath, she called for the twins. "Vali? Narfi? Where are you?" Her last words came out choked as tears began to flow down her scarred cheeks. When in the Nine was she?

Nothing seemed familiar. There were no recognisable landmarks or buildings of any kind. How in the universe did she end up in a place like this? Falling to her knees, she squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to remember. Anything at all. Then it came, all at once. An avalanche of memories of what had meant to be a pleasant journey to Earth. Yet, it had ended in disaster. A groan escaped her lips as the memories crashed into her.

_She felt Hela burrow herself even deeper into her side at the sight of the purple alien. Y/N's arm curled tighter around her daughter and the little boy she held. Beside her, Loki snapped out of his frozen trance, his eyes locking onto the being before them._

_Out of the corner of her eye, Y/N saw Sleipnir move slowly towards them, Nero following close behind._

_"How precious," the titan murmured, his eyes moving over the small family gathered before him. His gaze stopped as it landed on Loki and he smiled, a most unpleasant expression. "Are they yours, Trickster?"_

_Y/N's eyes flittered to her husband who had curled himself protectively around his two sons. His jaw was clenched tight as he locked eyes with his old tormentor. "You will not harm them."_

_Thanos laughed, a sound that set everyone's teeth on edge. "Still negotiating are we? You should know, of all gathered here, that that will not work."_

_Y/N did not like the sound of that. Cold fear began to trail its fingers along her spine. "Lay a hand on them and I will make sure you never lay a hand on anyone again." The words came out sounding stronger than she felt and held a sharp edge to them._

_"Ah, Y/N," Thanos turned his attention to her. "How nice to see you again."_

_"I cannot say I share the sentiment," she hissed, moving to stand closer to Loki._

_The moment Sleipnir stepped beside his mother, the titan turned his gaze upon him. "It has been quite some time since I saw you, young one."_

_Sleipnir smiled nastily. He knew exactly who this was. His parents had told him everything, from his mother's capture right to his birth in captivity. "Not long enough," he replied, his head held high._

_"You have your mother's spirit," Thanos chuckled. "And your father's arrogance."_

_The smile morphed into a sneer, contorting the Prince's handsome features. "You are the only arrogant one here."_

_Loki shared a surprised but proud look with his similarly astonished wife._

_"You have nerve, little Prince," the alien snarled. "Surely you know with whom you speak?"_

_Sleipnir nodded and stepped forward, effectively placing himself between the titan and his family. "You have tormented my family for long enough."_

_Knowing all too well what Thanos was capable of, Loki stepped forward, silently passing the two boys to their mother. Fear for his eldest child had begun to run rampant through his system._

_The stare-down between Prince and titan halted when Sleipnir felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking to the side, he saw his father standing beside him, silently begging him with his eyes to stand-down and to let him handle this._

_Thanos gazed curiously at the pair. The resemblance was indeed astonishing. If he did not know better, he would think the Trickster had summoned a younger version of himself. Yet, it was the younger Prince's silver eyes that had caught the titan's attention. Silver eyes, pure silver eyes were rare._

_"Tell me, Asgardian," he addressed Loki, who stood stiffly before him as his son moved back to where Y/N stood. "Do all your children share such unique eyes as their brother?"_

_Loki knew better than to keep silent. For silence was an answer too and often taken as confirmation. "Naturally." The hiss that came from behind came, no doubt, from Y/N._

_"A special brood indeed."_

_"One that you shall never lay a hand on," Thor spoke up, startling his brother. He had let go of his nephew who now stood beside his older brother, Byanka close beside him, her teeth bared and ears laid back in open hostility._

_"The Thunderer," Thanos greeted him with a mocking smile._

_Thor, however, continued to speak as though Thanos had not. "Is it you that is responsible for this destruction and carnage that we see around us?"_

_"I see not destruction," Thanos explained. "But merely a chance for humanity to begin again."_

_Thor felt Loki flinch beside him. It was evident that the younger Prince was familiar with this speech._

_"Yet I see no life," Thor shot back, his grip on mjölnir tightening. "It may as well be a graveyard for all the life I see here."_

_"What did you do to them?" Y/N asked, her curiosity getting the better of her._

_Thanos's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. She had changed so much from how he had seen her in the future. With her children standing around her and with two in her arms, she looked more determined than she had then. The fire in her healed gaze was back. As was the defiance he had faced the first time he had met her. Clad in a simple yet elegant green gown, she looked every inch a mother and a Princess. Her fair hair had been left loose with a single braid acting as crown and threaded through with emeralds. "Concerned for the mortals are we now, Princess?"_

_She sneered at the clear condescension and lifted her chin. "You seem surprised. Why should I not care for a race that was once my own?" Her eyes flashed in a clear challenge._

_"It is not in the nature of a Light Elf to care for what happens outside their lofty sanctuary."_

_Y/N's nostrils flared at the insult, her gaze hardening. "My kind cares for life that you would see destroyed. We value the living. You value only power."_

_Silence hung thick in the air, mingling with the smoke and ash that floated among them._

_"Your beloved Avengers still live," Thanos broke the silence. Yet there was no sigh of relief from the group before him._

_"Not for long, I believe?" Loki found his voice again and was relieved to find it steady._

_Y/N swallowed hard. Despite her strong words and hateful glares, she was afraid. Terrified. Yet she knew that her children needed her to remain strong. Deep within herself she prayed and hoped that this was some terrible nightmare that she would soon wake from._

_Yet, no such release came. It seemed fate was working against them._

_"Do not believe that I have forgotten your failure, Asgardian," the titan snarled, looking down at Loki, who glared icily back. "Your debt to me remains unpaid."_

_"He owes you nothing," Thor stepped in, reminding his brother of his presence. "There is no such debt."_

_Thanos threw his head back and laughed. "That is not for you to decide, Thor Odinson," he hissed, all amusement vanishing into the smoky air. "Your brother promised me the Tesseract. He was duly warned of what should happen if it was kept from us."_

_It seemed either party had had enough._

_Amongst Y/N's desperate call to Heimdall to bring them back and Loki stepping between his family and the vengeful titan, Thor had raised his hammer and the first rumblings of thunder and lightning sounded in the distance._

_Pulling her children close, Y/N aimed to shield them from the blast of lightning their uncle would call forth. The bifrost did not come. Nor did the lightning. Only a blinding pain and then darkness._

Opening her eyes, she let out a series of shuddering breaths. It was clear to her that Thanos had somehow separated them. Why? She did not know but she would be damned if she did not at least try to get back to them, wherever they might be.

Pushing herself into a standing position, she once more surveyed her surroundings and sighed. "Where in seven hells am I?" She muttered.

"And that is where I come in."

Y/N spun around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Blinking and attempting to keep from squinting, she peered at the small group that had amassed behind her. "Who are you?" She asked, glad that her voice didn't show just how scared and near hysterical she was.

A man stepped forward. She immediately assumed that he was the one in charge of the little group. He was tall, about the same height as Loki. His grey hair seemed to sparkle in the harsh sunlight, which in turn was reflecting horribly off the gold robe he was wearing. The smile he wore immediately put her on edge and her senses on high alert. With a theatrical bow, he introduced himself. "You may call me, the Grandmaster."

Y/N did not like at all the way he was looking at her. She instantly felt the urge to cover herself even though she was fully clothed. Resisting the urge, she narrowed her eyes and limped a step forward. "Where am I?" Above everything in this strange place, she needed her bearings.

The Grandmaster smiled at her in a way that reminded her of a shark. "You, you beautiful and unusual specimen, are on the far-flung oasis known as Sakaar."

She was surprised she didn't faint. She was the furthest away from Asgard as she could possibly be. Her husband and children were out there somewhere. "I have to get out of here," she did not care who or what heard her. Now that she knew where she was, it was time she left. Every moment she delayed, that she spent apart from her family was agony.

A high-pitched giggle tore her from her thoughts and forced her to look at the man who called himself the Grandmaster. "You, my dear, are not going anywhere. For those that arrive here," he proceeded to explain as she stared at him in shock. "Cannot leave."

Before she so much as had a chance to blink, two sets of hands had taken hold of her and a brief yet painful bolt of electricity shot through her from her neck.

"She comes with us," the Grandmaster announced to the group and clapped in obvious delight. "It seems we have found our new entertainment."


	2. The Nature of Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin up, child. In my experience, when a life seems to be falling to pieces, it is usually falling into place.
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (Into Place)

The heat was unbelievable. It was almost suffocating in its intensity. It came at him from every angle and pressed him further to the ground on which he had fallen. Blinking, he opened his eyes and groaned as he took in his surroundings. Dark clouds covered the sky and obscured what sun there might have been. In the distance, volcanoes spewed lava like fountains and molten rock flowed in boiling streams through the dark sooty landscape.

Breathing heavily, he attempted to stand. His hands trembled as he struggled to find purchase on the rocks beside him. His Jötunn heritage made him more susceptible to heat than most. His head and vision began to swim as he fought to stay upright. Sweat soon matted his hair and stung his eyes and the very air he now breathed felt like inhaling the very flames of this accursed world.

 _Muspelheim._ Home of the fire giants and ruled over by Surtr, a sworn enemy of the Aesir. A realm of sweltering heat and black, smoke-filled skies. Loki could have laughed at the irony. Yet it was his genetic make-up that was the cause of his struggle now. He was unable to think straight, let alone laugh at his unfortunate situation.

One lone thought was all it took for him to forget his own predicament. _Y/N. The children. Thor._ Where were they? Had they fallen far? Were they even there with him? Swallowing hard and taking a shuddering breath, he called out to them. Hoping and praying that his voice would be loud enough for them to hear.

"Y/N?" He called her name a second time, gripping the rocks beside him as a wave of nausea washed over him. "Y/N? Darling can you hear me?" No answering call came to lessen the fear he was beginning to feel. Her voice did not carry over the polluted air to him, calling his name in sweet relief that she was not alone. Even his magic, weak as it was under the heat's assault, found no trace of her.

Licking his dry lips, he called for his children. "Sleipnir? Fenrir?" His voice had begun to tremble. "Jörmungandr? Hela?" At the mention of his daughter's name, the usually calm and composed Prince felt his walls begin to crumble. Casting his magic out once more, he searched for the twins. Vali and Narfi, barely a year old. He cursed the heat for making him so weak. No response came back, no familiar presence. _Nothing._

What, though, of Thor? What had become of him. What would the chances be that he would be here with him? "Thor?" He called out as best he could, his throat raw and dry from the oppressive heat. Nothing save for the distant rumbling of the erupting volcanoes answered the desperate Prince.

 _'I will surely die if I stay here,'_ he thought grimly to himself. He had to leave, he had to find them. Ensure their safety from the one that hunted him. He shivered at the memory of how Thanos had looked at his children. Their eyes, silver since birth, had set them apart from everyone else. He could, under no circumstances, allow the titan to get a hold of his children. Stars above! He could only imagine what Thanos would do. He shuddered to think of it.

"Where are you, my darlings?" He whispered, green eyes scanning the fiery landscape. His magic flared weakly at his fingertips, dancing like small flames in a strong wind. His heart contracted at the thought of his children being exposed to the horrors that only Thanos could show them. Of the very sights that plagued his mind at night.

Pushing himself away from the rocks that had supported him, Loki stood on legs that threatened to give way at any given moment. He had to get out and he had to get out fast. For surely, the realm's unsavoury inhabitants had become aware of his presence. The whole realm was dangerous. The Prince felt his strength slowly leave him, like water out of a leaking bucket. He had to leave before anyone or anything became aware of him being there.

~ ~ ~

A pounding headache was the first thing he became aware of and made him reluctant to open his eyes. The ground beneath him shifted in a way that reminded Thor of sand. Rolling so that he no longer faced the ground, he took a deep breath before finally opening his eyes.

Rays of a weak sun greeted him. It shone through clouds that bathed the rest of the sky in darkness.

Shifting himself into a sitting position, Thor surveyed his surroundings and sighed heavily. He had been to this realm before. It was one he had hoped never to revisit. The stench of decay curled through the air, causing him to gag and cover his mouth and nose. With mjölnir hanging loosely from his hand, Thor stood and dusted himself off. _Svartalfheim._ Home of the extinct Dark Elves. A realm of ruin and decay.

"Loki?" He called to his brother as he began to walk. "Y/N?" No answer was carried back to him. His brother did not appear beside him, nor was there any trace of Y/N and her children in the wreckage that made up a good portion of the realm's dying landscape.

With his free hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his brows in recollection. The last thing he remembered was summoning his lightning in a confrontation with the purple alien that hunted his brother. Yet the lightning never came, nor did the bifrost that Y/N had so desperately called for.

They had been separated. That much was obvious. But why? To make it easier for Thanos to enact his revenge on Loki? To minimise the interference that Y/N and Thor would surely have sought to provide? Whatever the reason, Thor knew that he had to find his family. He could only hope that the children had not been separated from their parents.

Thor growled at the memory of Thanos's clear interest in the six siblings. No good could come from such attention. Thunder rumbled in clear reflection of his anger and hatred of the being that had inflicted so much pain on his brother and Y/N.

Then it struck him. As powerful as one of his lightning bolts, the realisation slammed into him. Unlike his brother, Thor was not familiar with the secret paths between the realms or how to access them.

How was he to leave then? There had to be a way- The thought was cut off almost as soon as it was formed. Raising his eyes to the polluted sky, Thor took a deep breath and prayed his suspicions would prove correct. "Heimdall?" He murmured, hoping the guardian could hear him. "Heimdall if you can hear me, I ask you to bring me back."

~ ~ ~

Struggling to keep from stumbling on the rough ground, Loki took only small breaths. The air seemed to burn his lungs and dry his already parched throat. He had counted himself lucky that he had not yet crossed paths with one of the realm's inhabitants. He did not have the strength to be able to fend off a fire demon, let alone a fire giant.

He had no way of telling how much time had passed. Had it been minutes? Hours? The clothes he wore did little to protect his body from the perpetual heat. The thin fabric of the Midgardian clothes were soaked in sweat and more than once he had been tempted to remove the jacket he wore. Even though it was in no way as heavy as the armour he sometimes wore, his fatigued body almost sagged under it. The added layer only trapping the heat beneath the fabric. It had been on Y/N's insistence that he wear it.

_"This way, you'll blend in," she explained, bouncing a giggling Narfi on her hip._

_"Why in the Nine would I wish to do that?" He demanded, huffing at his reflection. "I am not one of them."_

_She merely grinned and inclined her head. She looked as beautiful as ever in the emerald green gown she had chosen for their visit to Earth. It reached all the way to the ground and gently brushed the carpeted floor beneath them. Her eyes sparkled as they met his in the mirror as she winked._

The memory faded, taking her with it. She had looked so happy, the emeralds in her hair had sparkled gently in the sun as the breeze toyed with her hair. He could have watched her for eternity. He did not need the sun so long as she smiled. The memory of Narfi's delighted laughter brought a weary smile to his cracked lips.

 _'I will leave this place,'_ he promised silently. _'I will find all of you.'_

"Well, if this isn't a surprise."

The painful surge of heat behind him told Loki all he needed to know. The voice belonged to one of the very beings he had been hoping to avoid. Briefly closing his eyes, he swallowed painfully before turning to meet the speaker.

Sure enough, a towering fire giant stood before him. The heat radiating off of him made the Prince clench his jaw and ball his trembling hands into fists. It was miracle he was still standing.

"A Jötunn in the fire realm," the giant laughed. "How delightful."

Had his focus not been on the sole purpose of remaining upright, Loki would have shot back a retort.

"The famed Silvertongue speechless," the giant shook its head before aiming a glare at the struggling Prince. "You are to come with me, _Aesir_ ," he spat the title in clear disgust and mockery. "He wishes to speak with you before he runs you through."

Steeling his resolve and gathering his remaining strength, Loki met the fire giant's hateful gaze. "And who might _he_ be?" He knew full-well and his increased heart rate did nothing in his effort to remain calm.

The giant laughed and Loki winced at the sound. "Do not play the fool with me, Princeling," he sneered. "You know of whom I speak." The giant paused before smiling nastily. "His High Majesty, Surtr."

Dread slithered along his spine. In no way could this end well.


	3. We Stay Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will not always be strong, but you can always be brave. 
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin

"Mama? Papa?"

His sister's voice snapped Sleipnir back to the present. Blinking rapidly to clear his eyes of any remaining dust, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Hela standing only a short distance away. Her two-toned hair was being ruffled by the gentle breeze that had picked up. Nero stood right beside her, his towering figure acting as a sentinel for the Princess.

Moving to kneel beside her, Sleipnir noticed with a sinking heart that she was looking for their parents. "Hela?" He said her name softly, gaining her attention.

Upon seeing her older brother, Hela threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. "Where is Mama?" She asked, her voice muffled.

The older Prince sighed heavily and brought his arms to circle his sister. He did not answer right away. All he knew was that their parents and uncle were gone. Where they were, he had no idea. "I do not know, sister," he answered, hating how helpless he felt.

"And Papa?" The girl asked, drawing back to look at her brother, her silver eyes glistening with fragile hope.

Sleipnir shook his head and smiled sadly. "I do not know where Papa is either."

Hela's lips began to tremble and the tears she had been holding back spilled down her cheeks. Without a moment's hesitation, Sleipnir pulled her close again, his heart contracting at the sound of his sister's sobs. "Shh," he soothed, tracing circles on her back. "We will find them soon."

Fenrir heard his brother's words and knelt down in the rubble beside Byanka, holding his baby brother close. The white wolf nuzzled his face and licked Narfi's cheek, causing the Prince to smile. His mind was still reeling from all that had happened since they had arrived on Midgard. That purple alien had left him feeling uneasy and on edge.

"Where do you think they are?" Jörmungandr asked, dropping beside Fenrir, Svartur curled tightly around his right arm and wrist, while his left was curled around his brother Vali.

Fenrir looked to his brother and shrugged. "I cannot say. They are evidently not here."

The crunch of rubble beneath boots signaled Sleipnir's arrival. Hela was tightly curled in his arms, her face buried in his shoulder. Nero followed close behind.

"You know who that was, right?" Fenrir asked his older brother, recalling how familiar he was with the alien.

Sleipnir nodded and knelt beside his brothers. "Mother and Father told me about him. They told me that he is very dangerous and that he wants something that Father has."

Fenrir and Jörmungandr glanced at each other in confusion. "Did they tell you what it is?"

The older Prince shook his head, one hand absently petting his sister's hair. "They only told me that it is very powerful, and dangerous should the wrong people have it."

"Where is it?"

Sleipnir paused for a moment to think before answering. "Back home, I think."

Those two words, _back home,_ seemed to trigger something in his younger brothers. It was Jörmungandr who spoke, "and how do _we_ get back home? I don't want to stay here."

"Neither do I," Fenrir chimed in, earning a chuckle from his older brother.

"None of us do," Sleipnir murmured and cast a look at their sister, still huddled in his arms. "But first, we have to find Mother and Father."

"How do we do that?" Jörmungandr asked, inclining his head. "We do not even know where they are."

Sleipnir nodded and sighed, briefly closing his eyes before opening them again. "No. We do not. But one thing I know for certain and that is that we have to stay together. At all times."

The younger two simply nodded, the twins had dozed off in their arms. The only two seemingly unfazed by the situation they now found themselves in.

"What if that alien comes back?" Fenrir asked, eyes widening at the thought.

"Then we will need to hide," Sleipnir explained. "Surely you remember the shields Father taught us to make?" Loki had taken it upon himself to teach his three eldest sons defensive magic.

"But what if it isn't strong enough?" Fenrir protested, fear rising in his voice. "He looked so strong."

"Then we will have to practice," Sleipnir replied, "we will have to practice until we are strong enough."

"Like Papa?" Hela asked, her red-rimmed eyes looking up at her brother.

"Yes," Sleipnir answered, smiling. "Just like Papa."

~ ~ ~

Stumbling into the observatory, Thor was greeted by the concerned gaze of the gatekeeper. Righting himself, the Prince met Heimdall's golden gaze. "I thank you for hearing my call," he smiled shakily.

Heimdall merely nodded. He had seen what had happened, each event more disturbing than the last.

"Have you news of Loki?" Thor asked, worry for his brother clear in his blue eyes. "And what of Y/N? Have they and the children returned?"

The gatekeeper gave nothing away. When he spoke, his tone held an undercurrent of urgency that was impossible to miss. "Your mother requests your presence."

Hearing the gravity in the normally neutral voice, Thor simply nodded and bowed before making his way to the bridge.

Within minutes, he landed softly at the entrance to the golden citadel. Flying up the steps, he ignored the startled looks of the servants and guards as he headed in the direction of his mother's chambers.

"Enter," came her soft voice, mere second after he had knocked.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Thor stepped over the threshold and smiled to himself when he saw his mother standing by an open window. "Mother?"

At the sound of her son's voice, the Queen turned to face him. "Welcome home, my boy."

"Mother, what is it? What is the matter?" Despite her calming words, Thor had detected a strain to the usual calmness of her voice. He approached her until he stood opposite her. Reaching out, he took her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Heimdall told me that you wished to see me."

The Aesir Queen nodded and gripped his hands in return. "I know what happened."

Thor sighed, knowing better than to question her when he already knew the answer. "Then you know that I come alone."

Frigga smiled sadly and met his blue gaze. "Yes, dearest. I do."

"Have you news of the children, mother? Are they safe?"

Frigga shook her head. "I fear I do not know of their location. They are shielded from Heimdall's gaze, he cannot find them." The last words were whispered, as though she herself could not quite believe it.

"And Y/N? Can Heimdall see her?" Thor asked, fear rising like a poisonous tide within him. If the children were hidden, then there could only be two reasons; either Thanos had managed to get his hands on them, or Loki was hiding them until their return to ensure their safety. Thor fervently hoped that it was the latter.

"She is gone from his sight too," Frigga replied, regaining her son's attention. "She is not hidden, like her children."

This confused the Prince. "If she is not hidden, why can he not see her?"

"Because she is no longer within our galaxy," Frigga explained with a heavy heart. "That is the reason he cannot see her."

Thor felt all the blood leave his head and he felt faint. How could this have spiraled so quickly? This was all happening too quickly. Swallowing hard, he asked the question he needed an answer too more desperately than the others. "And what of Loki? Have you news of him?" He braced himself for the inevitable, that his brother was also lost and beyond the far-reaching gaze of the golden-eyed gatekeeper.

Frigga took a deep breath before answering. It shuddered within her and rattled every part of her. When she had received the news not an hour before, she had prayed she had misheard. "Loki-" she began, fighting for steadiness in her wavering voice. "Heimdall has seen him."

Thor knew that this ought to have been good news. Yet the grim set of his mother's jaw and the pained, agonised look in her eyes, told him otherwise. "Where is he, mother?" Desperation crept into his voice, but he cared not. "Where did Heimdall say he is?"

"Your brother is in the fire realm," Frigga continued, earning a horrified look from her son. "Loki is in Muspelheim."

"Muspelheim?" Thor repeated, hoping he had heard wrong and groaned when Frigga nodded. "But why has he not called to Heimdall like me?"

"Because," Frigga replied, her voice soft and wrought with heavy emotion. "Because he was already so weakened. The heat of that realm would be draining him, leaving him with barely enough energy to stand, let alone call out."

Thor, as well as the rest of Asgard, knew of Loki's heritage. And it was this knowledge that had Thor grow even paler. "Is he still alive? That realm will be nothing but pure torture for him."

Frigga nodded and seemed to be gearing up for what she was about to say and Thor braced himself once more. "Loki is alive, thank the Norns, but his life, I fear, is in danger."

"Come again?"

"It is not simply the realm itself, but also it's inhabitants." Frigga spoke in a soft voice, her grey eyes directed at the fireplace where the flames danced over the dry wood. "They know of his true heritage."

"Does-" Thor cut himself off to take a deep breath before continuing, not entirely sure if he would like the answer. "Does Surtr know that he is there?"

The Queen nodded silently, as though not trusting her voice.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Thor inhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes shut. This was fast becoming a nightmare. "Then I must go to him and bring him home."

"And risk Surtr getting his hands on you as well?" Frigga asked, one eyebrow raised in query. She could not lose both her sons to that infernal monster. She would not. Yet every moment they delayed, Loki grew weaker, his Jötunn heritage leaving him especially vulnerable.

"Mother, please," Thor pleaded with her. "This is the only way. I will not risk losing my brother a second time."

"I see I cannot persuade you otherwise," the Queen smiled up at her son. "But I must ask you to be more careful than you have ever been. Your brother's life hangs in the balance. We cannot risk a war with Muspelheim."

Thor nodded in agreement and called Mjölnir to him. "I promise, mother. I will bring Loki home safely."

"I know you will," she whispered. "I know that you will not leave him to such a fate."

"He is my brother," Thor vowed, "and it is my duty to look out for him and those he loves."


	4. Chained to the Present, Lost in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a glimmer in those who have been through the dark.
> 
> ~ Atticus

He pulled against the chains with all his might, but they wouldn't give.

"Don't bother," a familiar voice spoke, coming from his right.

Tony looked up to see Natasha, bound in chains not unlike his. Although it was dark, he could see her bruised eyes and bloody wrists.

"I already tried."

It was not her words that startled him, but rather her tone. She sounded tired, as though every ounce of energy and fight had been drained from her. She sounded defeated. Tony never thought he would ever see her reduced to this. Her suit was torn and resembled rags more than the skin-tight black catsuit she generally wore. Her weapons, like his, had been stripped from her. Her shoulder-length red hair was matted at the hair-line with dried blood from the wound she had received upon their arrival.

Tony knew that he looked not much better. Even in the darkness of the cell they had been thrown into, he could make out several bruises and gashes that decorated his arms, no doubt his face as well.

"You giving up on me, Romanoff?"

She huffed out a laugh and immediately winced as though the action hurt. Leaning her head wearily against the cold stone, she attempted a smile. "No chance in hell."

A brief silence passed before she spoke again. "But I know that pulling at these blasted chains won't be getting us anywhere."

Tony grimaced. "How did this happen?" He muttered, more to himself than to Natasha. "How did this all go so wrong?"

"Simple," the assassin spoke up, evidently having heard him. "We got cocky. We thought we had it all sorted and neglected to remember where the original threat came from."

She was right and she knew it. She hated it too, hated feeling so helpless and unable to even blink without it hurting.

"Where do you suppose the others are?" Tony asked, mildly curious as to why the Mad Titan hadn't simply thrown them all together. Why did he separate them?

Natasha shook her head. "I haven't seen them since this whole fiasco went down."

"Do you think they got Clint and the Twins?" The trio had left New York to visit Clint's family.

She simply shrugged and sighed. "I hope not."

"Yeah," Tony agreed, "at least we'll have someone on the outside."

Natasha hummed her agreement and closed her bruised eyes. "That's if they managed to stay out of his reach," she muttered, trying desperately to reassure and calm herself. Her best friend had to be safe, he just had to be.

~ ~ ~

"Why must you keep doing this to yourself?"

Y/N would have laughed had not every movement caused her pain. She gave a grimace instead and met the eyes of the woman before her. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Rolling her eyes, Brunnhilde knelt down beside her. "When are you going to learn that there is no point to all of this?"

Y/N shook her head and began to push herself into a standing position. Her arms and legs trembled with the effort and she hissed as the movement caused the fresh wounds on her back to stretch further open. "I have to keep trying."

Sighing, the dark-haired Valkyrie moved to help her, looping an arm around her waist and draping an arm over her shoulder. "You'll likely end up dead if you keep this up."

Y/N said nothing as they made their way back to her chamber. It was a slow journey, her legs threatening to give out every few seconds. Her back stung from the latest lashing she had received. It wasn't her first and she suspected it wouldn't be her last either. This attempt may not have been successful but the next one could very well be.

Collapsing onto her narrow bed the moment she set foot in her chamber, she was tempted to close her eyes, yet the pain in her back prevented her from getting even remotely comfortable.

"You don't have to stay," she mumbled to her companion.

Brunnhilde scoffed at the words and shook her head. "And leave you like this? Not a chance. Especially if the Grandmaster wants you in top form by tomorrow."

Y/N flinched at the mention of the man. There had been nothing but pain and humiliation since her arrival. She hissed as she felt calloused hands gently clean the wounds on her back. "Why are you even helping me anyway?" She asked wearily, genuine confusion seeping into her tone. "You don't know anything about me."

The Valkyrie laughed and continued her task. "I don't need to."

Y/N frowned. "Why? You could get into trouble for helping someone like me."

"Oh, I'm sure I would," her companion nodded. "But that doesn't matter."

Knowing that any further questions would likely receive the same answers, Y/N remained silent. She had neither the energy nor the will. Letting out a long, heavy sigh, she closed her eyes, allowing her arms to fall over the sides of the bed.

Stepping away from the bed to wash the blood from the rag she was using, Brunnhilde narrowed her eyes as her gaze landed on Y/N's left hand. Something wasn't quite right about it. Something was off. "Y/N?"

"Mmm?" She answered sleepily, the ministrations on her back helping to lull her into some sort of sleep.

"What's up with your left hand?"

That question had Y/N bolting upright and clutching the aforementioned limb to her chest.

Surprised at her sudden reaction, Brunnhilde sat at the foot of the bed and sought to capture her gaze in hers. "What was that all about?" She asked, curious, her gaze now trained on the hidden hand.

Y/N shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

The look in her light eyes caught Brunnhilde's attention. There was fear in them, but also a pain that she suspected went far beyond the physical. Adopting a gentler tone, she tried again. "What happened?"

It seemed as though an eternity passed before Y/N answered. Her voice was quiet, as though afraid of being overheard. "He wanted the rings."

"Rings? What rings?" Brunnhilde needed no explanation of whom Y/N spoke.

She swallowed hard before answering. "My wedding and engagement rings," her eyes began to go distant as her mind went back in time.

"Why would he want them?"

"Because-" she took a breath that shuddered through her entire body. "Because he hated the fact I was already bound to someone. Someone that wasn't him."

"And I am right in assuming that you didn't give in to his demands?"

Y/N nodded, her right hand still curled around her left. "I refused each time he asked me."

"I can't imagine he would have been too happy about that," Brunnhilde murmured. When the Grandmaster made a request, or more commonly, a demand, it was not thought of to deny him. To deny him was a death wish.

Y/N shook her head, "no, he wasn't."

"So," the Valkyrie asked, her tone belying her hesitancy and fear of the answer. "Since you're still alive, am I to assume he has them?"

Her fair-haired companion nodded silently.

"Did you end up giving them to him?"

Y/N looked horrified at the very suggestion and violently shook her head. "I would never do such a thing."

"Then how did he get them?" The fear of the answer was back.

Y/N closed her eyes and bent her head before looking back up at her companion. Saying nothing, she let her right hand drop and her left one uncurl. Trembling, she held it up for Brunnhilde to see.

As the sunlight shone in from the windows and onto her hand, Brunnhilde inhaled so sharply it sounded like a hiss. Now she could clearly see why the left was different from the right. Y/N's right hand had five fingers, her left only had four. "He severed your finger?" She asked, her voice a whisper of disbelief.

Y/N nodded, crystalline tears forming in her eyes as she lowered her hand. "Yes," she bit out the word as though she hated it. She looked down at the hand and the horrific scar of where her finger used to be. Her eyes continued to travel until they rested on her palm. Unaware of Brunnhilde's dark eyes following her every move, she began to trace the patterns on her palm. Patterns that had been burnt into the soft flesh, causing it to sizzle and burn and flooding her veins with crippling agony.

 _"Now you are mine."_ The Grandmaster's words rang in her ears and haunted her whenever she looked at the mark. The brand. His brand.


	5. Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the difficult days, when the world's on your shoulders, remember that diamonds are made under the weight of mountains. 
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (Diamonds)

"It's no use." Jörmungandr groaned, sinking to the forest floor and leaning against a nearby tree. Svartur was curled around his neck and gave his cheek a small lick. The Prince chuckled and stroked the serpent.

"That's why we have to keep working on it," Fenrir reminded his younger sibling. Byanka sat by his feet, watching him closely, her tail lazily thumping the bed of leaves she had chosen for her bed.

"That's easy for you to say," his brother grumbled. "You and Sleipnir always managed to pick things up quicker than I."

The fair-haired Prince laughed and shook his head, moving to sit beside his brother. "Maybe because we actually listened to what Father was telling us, rather than running off to the town Market every chance you got?"

Jörmungandr rolled his eyes and sneered at his brother. It had become a common sight to see him wandering the stalls that decorated the town square. The Serpent Prince, that was what the townsfolk called him when he would escape the palace and spend his days outside the golden halls. It was not a compliment meant to flatter the young Prince, but he took it as one nonetheless.

As much as he loathed to admit it, his brother was right. While their father had been busy teaching his siblings the art of illusions and creating shields, he had been doing everything he could to get out of the palace as much as he could. Even little Hela could master a simple illusion and Jörmungandr felt a brief stab of jealousy towards his only sister. She was younger than he, why should she be able to complete such tasks when he could not? 

Hela, who was now sitting on Nero's broad back while Sleipnir stood a short distance away, his eyes closed as he sought to focus.

"Come on," Fenrir's voice pulled Jörmungandr from his observation of his siblings. "I'll help you."

The younger Prince stared up at his brother who was dusting himself off. "Why?"

"Because you're my brother," Fenrir explained. "And we all need to be ready should that thing ever come back."

With a groan, the Prince pushed himself into a standing position and eyed his brother. "What makes you think that this time it'll work?"

Fenrir grinned. "Because you have me for a teacher, now come on."

"Brilliant," his brother mumbled, following his older sibling.

The two brothers continued to walk until they came to a small glade not far from where the twins lay nestled beside Byanka.

"So, what now?"

Fenrir rolled his eyes and turned to face his brother who stood with his arms folded and silver eyes narrowed. "It all has to do with focus, without it, well, let's just say that nothing will work."

 _"It must become an extension of yourself."_ His father's voice floated to the forefront of his memory. _"Focus is important. Without it, your efforts will fall to ruin."_

"Close your eyes," Fenrir instructed and sighed when he saw his brother glaring at him suspiciously. "Just do it," he insisted.

With mumbled words Jörmungandr did as requested. Inky darkness met his closed eyes and he huffed impatiently.

"Now focus and clear your mind," Fenrir instructed, struggling to keep the amusement from his voice.

"How do I do that?"

Fighting the urge to slap his brother, Fenrir pinched the bridge of his nose. How his father managed to do this, was beyond him. "Imagine you are clearing a shelf in the archives free of dust." It was the first thing he could think of and prayed that it would work. When no snarky comment was thrown his way, he shrugged and continued. "That shelf is your mind. Do not stop until every speck of dust is gone."

A few silent moments passed before Jörmungandr spoke again, his voice softer this time. "Now what?"

Resisting the urge to fist pump the air in victory, Fenrir continued. "Now picture a shield. The strongest you have ever seen. Picture every detail on it, picture it's shape, imagine it's strength. Now place it on the shelf in your mind. But be careful," he cautioned in a low tone. "If you don't handle it with caution, your shelf could break."

Fenrir watched his brother closely. His closed eyes were scrunched in concentration, his breathing was heavy but steady. Time ceased to have meaning for both brothers. Not even Sleipnir and Hela's entrance managed to break their brother's concentration.

Casting a glance at Fenrir, Sleipnir was met with a smirk and a finger to his lips in a signal to remain quiet.

The sun was beginning to set. It's soft rays danced through the trees that surrounded them and glistened on Nero's midnight coat.

"Look," Hela whispered to Sleipnir, gaining his attention. "It's sparkling."

The older Prince looked to where his sister was eagerly pointing and gasped softly. Sure enough, a small perimeter of glistening air surrounded their brother. The light of the setting sun glanced off the magical barrier as it steadily took form around the concentrating Prince.

Fenrir couldn't keep the grin from his face. Like the rest of them, Jörmungandr possessed the ability to perform and learn magic quicker than most. Their mother believed this ability came from their father, who's magic was like a second skin and ran through his veins like blood.

As small as it was, the sound of a cracking branch broke the spell that was quite literally being woven.

Hela immediately crouched lower over Nero's back and hugged the stallion. Fenrir dashed to where the twins lay and scooped them up, Byanka at his heels while Jörmungandr snapped from his trance and instantly took up a position beside Nero, laying a gentle hand on Hela's and gained a small smile in return.

Raising a shield the moment Fenrir, the twins and Byanka were beside him, Sleipnir lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes.

All six siblings, even Vali and Narfi, were curious to see what caused the sound. Yet none dared leave the others. Six pairs of silver eyes were trained in one direction, hoping that whatever had made that noise would soon reveal itself.

The first thing they saw was the tip of an arrow emerge from the circle of trees. The siblings tensed and Sleipnir tightened his grip on the shield.

The last few rays of the sun caught on the features of a group of three that appeared from the trees. Two males, one female. The female's hands glowed with an eerie red and Fenrir felt his magic tingle in response, ready to fire a defence, should the need arise. The male that held the bow was regarding them with narrowed eyes, dark gaze flickering between the siblings. The second male looked simply curious, his silver hair turning gold in the fading light.

The siblings remained rooted to the spot as the trio moved slowly closer despite Byanka's warning snarls, her ears laid back.

Sleipnir felt the urge to sneer when the bowman's gaze landed on him. The man's mouth dropped open a fraction, no doubt in surprise. Sleipnir knew that his resemblance to his father was strong. He never knew it better than he did now. Giving up, he let his controlled features contort into a sinister smile. The man's sharp intake of breath was all the confirmation he needed.

"You son of a-"

Sleipnir held up a hand, cutting the man off, while maintaining the shield with the other. "I believe that greeting is meant for our father. Even so, please do not speak of him in such a way," he paused, leveling his silver gaze with the dark one of the man before him. "Agent Barton."

~ ~ ~

Thor could not remember the last time he had entered the palace library. It was strange and unsettling not to see Loki or Y/N wondering between the towering shelves or huddled by the roaring stone fireplace.

"Your Highness," the librarian greeted him with no small amount of surprise.

Thor chuckled at the librarian's evident shock at seeing him there. "I fear I am in need of a little help," he confessed and edged closer into the vast room beyond, closing the doors soundly behind him.

"How may I be of service, my Prince?"

"What information have you on the fire realm?"

The librarian's eyes widened for a moment before settling back into a thoughtful expression. "The fire realm, Your Highness? What is your interest in Muspelheim, my Prince?"

Thor thought for a moment. How could he best explain this without causing alarm? The weaving of words had always been Loki's forte. It was now that Thor found himself wishing for his brother's talent with words. "I find myself to be curious. It had been quite some time since I have last set foot there." Lies too, apparently, as the librarian did not look as though she believed a single word.

A long moment passed before she shrugged. A smirk danced at the corners of her mouth as she regarded the older Prince. He was more suited to the battlefield than to a library amongst books and scrolls. "It is never too late to be curious," she replied and saw the Prince's shoulders relax a fraction. "Follow me your Highness and I will show you to the information you seek."

Mere moments later and Thor found himself surrounded by books and scrolls all of which held tales of the fiery realm and the beings that dwelt there. The librarian had long since left him, leaving him to his own devices.

His eyes and head soon began to ache. The light that shone in the library was soft. Yet, it felt as though his head about to explode from the sheer amount of information he had taken in. He admired his brother and Y/N for that particular skill. Never once had he heard them complain of a headache that came from excessive amounts of reading. Their consumption of information rivaled that of Volstagg's consumption of food.

It had been mid morning when he had set foot in the library, convinced that it should not take him all that long to obtain the information he needed. It was now late afternoon. Yet, Thor knew that should he have even the smallest hope of bringing his brother home safely, he could not afford to miss even a syllable of information.

By the time the sun was sinking below the horizon, Thor was convinced that he knew those books and scrolls from back to front. Thanking the librarian for her assistance, he left the library and made to head towards the palace entrance when his mother's voice rang out, calling his name and freezing him in his tracks.

"Mother," he greeted her with a warm smile.

She answered with one of her own and looped her arm through his. "I know where you must go, my son and I know where you have come from."

When Thor looked into her eyes, he saw no shock, nor any surprise. He saw only pride. But worry for his safety and the wellbeing of her youngest soon clouded that pride.

"You need not worry, mother," Thor reassured her as they proceeded to walk upon the crystalline surface of the rainbow bridge. "I will bring Loki home in one piece."

Frigga shook her head and hugged his arm closer. "It is my place to worry. My heart will not permit me much else until I have you both back safe and well."

Thor could not deny that Muspelheim did indeed frighten him. The words he had spoken to the librarian had been, in part, the truth. It had been centuries since he had last visited the home of Surtr.

The closer they came to the observatory, the tighter his grip on mjölnir became.

Frigga sensed this rising fear in her usually unswayable eldest. Releasing his arm, she pulled him down and wrapped her arms around his neck while he immediately held her close with his free hand. "May your strength serve you well my boy," she whispered. "And may my love for you both guide you back to me."

With a firm nod, Thor held his mother for a moment longer before reluctantly letting go and stepping back. "I will return soon, mother. And there will be two of us," he added with a grin that lifted his mother's heart.

"I will do all I can to aid you," she promised him and gently lay a hand on his cheek before stepping back out of the observatory.

It was not long before the familiar hum of the bifrost surrounded him. "My prayers are with you, my Prince," Heimdall's deep voice spoke from behind him. "They are with you both."

With those words, Thor was pulled into the colourful vortex and was soon hurtling towards the fiery world of Muspelheim.


	6. Chains of Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren't what's happened to you, you are how you've overcome it.
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (Overcome)

Agility. Flexibility. Elegance. All the traits of the Light Elven race. It was these that they now sought to exploit for the sake of their own entertainment.

Haunting music floated through the air and separated her from her harsh new reality. It wove around her like the silk she danced with, suspended high above the ground. High above the audience of hungry beings that sought the likes of her for less than honourable company. High enough to no longer feel the eyes of the Grandmaster seer into her like the brand on her palm.

The silk was as golden as a Spring sunrise and just as soft. The colour alone would have been enough to soothe her, had it not been for the stinging pain that ran the length and width of her back. Wounds only barely healed were being forced to stretch open as she bent and twirled through the air, her blood soon mixing with the red fabric of the tight costume she wore.

Voices were carried through the music, adding to it's otherworldly quality. Male and female, they sung words in a language that Y/N did not know. They comforted her and allowed her to dance among the distant stars.

As the silk wound around her, supporting her as she gripped the fabric, she imagined Loki's arms in place of the golden silk. His strong arms that had held her at her weakest and had guided her across marble floors as they danced the night away.

Tears pricked her eyes as the pain spiked to a whole new level as the routine continued. Her hands fisted into the silk to keep herself from falling to her death. She was sure that the sections of her back that had been left bare, were now painted in a vivid red. She felt the steady, warm drip of her life's blood run from her back and down her legs, staining the silk. Her arms and legs trembled and her jaw was clenched tight. It was a miracle that she had not yet fallen.

From the shadows Brunnhilde watched. This was not the first time Y/N had been made to perform while in such a fragile condition. The Valkyrie hated it. While Y/N moved with unbelievable grace and skill, the beauty of the dance was tainted by the pain that was evident in her tighter grip on the silk. From where she stood, she could clearly see the dark fluid seep into the light fabric.

The lights followed Y/N as she danced, manipulating the silk to her will. They cast her in a light that made her appear almost ethereal, the rubies in her hair and on her face glistened like drops of blood. She was tragically beautiful.

Y/N wanted nothing more than to simply let go. The pain was becoming too much, her vision, like the times before, was beginning to swim. Her silent tears flowed over the rubies below her eyes, causing them to sparkle even more. Her painted lashes were surely leaving unsightly smudges, yet she could not bring herself to care. She knew that the audience cared little for what she felt and seemed to revel in the morbid sight of her injuries.

She could not let go, no matter how much she might want too. She had to keep going. Keep fighting. She had to find a way out, a way back to her family. _Loki. The children._ They needed her as much as she needed them. She endured this pain for them, knowing that with each escape attempt she was getting closer.

Heavens above she was beautiful. The Grandmaster followed her with his eyes. He had done right in keeping her and not throwing her to the arena to die. No. She was much better served like this. Dancing in the air, contorting her body in ways only a Light Elf could. She was the first of her kind to arrive on Sakaar and therefore sought after by many.

Her pain made her beautiful. It made the crystals in her fair hair and on her scarred face glimmer like fresh blood. It made her pale skin whiter as she gripped the silk tighter. It sheathed her in a red never seen before on that trash-laden world, a red like the purest ruby and so very beautiful. It made her perfect teeth clench together like a vice. It made her eyes shine like sapphiric stars, and leave glistening trails down her smooth cheeks. She was truly a work of art. She was his.

 _"You may have my rings and the finger that bore them,"_ she had hissed at him, clutching her wounded hand to her chest. _"But you will never have me. I am no one's but his. I am his by choice."_

He grimaced at the memory and the strength behind her words. A strength he witnessed in her numerous escape attempts. A cruel smile stretched his lips, how very wrong she was. His brand made her his. No other man or being would ever have her again. Certainly not that supposed husband of hers.

Lifting a hand, he waved Topaz, his hulking assistant, to his side. His eyes remained trained on the she-elf. "Bring her to me afterwards."

Brunnhilde saw how the Grandmaster watched the Princess. If he noticed her pain and how she was barely holding on, he hid it all behind a fascinated smile. It was no secret as to how possessive he was over his latest prize, yet the leers from the audience were as clear as cut glass. Her dark gaze went back to Y/N as it became clear that the routine was coming to a close.

It was indescribable. It felt as though every nerve ending, every inch of her skin was on fire. The agony was white hot. As the music regrettably faded, she descended towards the ground on legs that threatened to give out the moment they touched the cool surface. With what shreds of composure and strength she had left, she bowed, biting her lip to keep from crying out at the pain the movement caused. The sound of applause was muted in her ears as she made her way away from the crowd and back to the shadows.

Watching her every move, Brunnhilde rushed to catch her as her legs collapsed beneath her. "There now," she murmured soothingly, "I've got you."

Any reply Y/N might have given was interrupted by Topaz who approached the pair and glared at Brunnhilde. "The Grandmaster wants to see her."

The Valkyrie did not bother to hide her horror and contempt. "She is no condition for such a thing. She can barely stand for Valhalla's sake."

Both women looked down to where the Princess had given up on all attempts to remain upright. Her face was whiter than fresh snow and shone with sweat that matted her hairline. Her chest was heaving and her lip was bloody from where she had bitten it to suppress any sounds of discomfort. Her hands were trembling as they clutched at Brunnhilde's arms, eager for any form of support. Her eyes were unfocused and shone bright with tears among the ruined makeup.

"She will not be required to stand," Topaz continued, "so hand her over."

Shifting her body so that she stood between the injured elf and the Grandmaster's assistant, Brunnhilde glared at her. Her arms were now wrapped protectively around the trembling Y/N, being mindful of the wounds on her back. "She will not be going anywhere with you. Not until she is healed and can speak for herself."

This direct show of defiance was sure to land her in a very dangerous position, but Brunnhilde could not bring herself care. Her friend was in unimaginable pain and was in need of medical attention. There was no way she was going to simply hand her over.

"You will pay for this, _Valkyrie_ ," Topaz spat her title with no small amount of derision. It was no secret that the two women hated each other with a passion. Her eyes moved to Y/N, who's attention was more on staying conscious than anything else. "And so will she."

~ ~ ~

Nightmares. Peter Parker was more than familiar with the concept. The situation he now found himself in, was one he was convinced was a nightmare. He knew that, over the course of his time with the Avengers, his definition of impossible should have changed.

Was he alone or was there someone else in the cell with him? He did not know. They had all been separated when Thanos had attacked. "Mr.Stark? Sir?" He called softly into the darkness. When no answer came, he fought hard not to panic.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, kid," a familiar voice spoke from his left.

"Captain?" Peter addressed the Super Soldier with barely concealed relief.

"That's me," Steve answered, a smile in his tired voice.

"Where are we?" Peter asked, his curiosity trumping his fear, at least for the time being. "Where is everyone else? Who was that guy?"

Steve chuckled at the rapid-fire questions and adjusted his position against the stone wall. "I wish I could tell you," he replied, hating not being able see who he was speaking too.

"Why do you reckon he separated us?"

"It is an old tactic," Steve explained. "Divide and conquer. It makes it easier for one to take down their opponent. Or in this case, opponents."

There was a brief period of silence as Peter thought this over. It all made sense, when put under that light. Still, there was one question that remained. "Why did he do it?" Peter asked the exhausted Captain.

"Do you remember New York 2012?"

Peter nodded, then remembered the dark. "Yeah?"

"Well," Steve began, "it turns out he was behind that attack all along."

"So, where does that leave us?" Peter asked, eyes narrowed in thought. "Why kidnap us?"

"Because of who we are, kid."

"So he wants the Avengers out of the way?"

"Yeah," came Steve's soft reply. He wouldn't deny it, Thanos frightened him in ways that he was all too familiar with.

"Then why do I get the feeling that something else is going on?" Peter mumbled, mostly to himself. "If he wanted us out of the way, why not just kill us? Why keep us alive?"

In all honesty, these were questions Steve had not asked himself and probably should have. The boy had raised questions that he wasn't sure he wanted the answer too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song she danced to was 'Blue Silk' by Cirque du Soleil from their 2009 show ZED. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZdS-6OmQ4s


	7. My One Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life had broken her, but she was still there, persisting in the shards of her broken pieces. 
> 
> ~ Atticus

Her hand looked so real as she reached for him. Her slender fingers curled slightly as she beckoned him to take her hand. A small, tender smile graced her lips, encouraging him. It was tempting, so very tempting.

 _"Come with me,"_ she said, her voice gentle. _"Please. Let me take you away from here."_

It was dangerous. He was familiar with the stories of Midgard. The stories of the merfolk that they believed to haunt the ocean's depths.

Loki shook his head, inching away from her. "I cannot." She was a siren of fire, seeking to burn him should he succumb to her.

 _"But why?"_ She looked more confused than hurt by his rejection. _"Is it your wish to remain in this hell? You will perish, my love."_

My love. Those two words tore at his aching heart and desperate mind. A cool touch interrupted his musings.

 _"You have always been pale, my love,"_ she murmured, blue eyes traveling the path her thumb was tracing. _"But this heat is truly draining you, is it not? It pains me to see you thus."_

A shuddering sigh left him as she continued her ministrations. He was hard pressed not to lean into her touch. This was the most real she had ever been, never before had she touched him as she did now.

 _"Please, allow me to help you,"_ she pleaded with him, crouching down in front of him. Her cooling touch left his cheek as she took hold of his folded hands, holding both in hers.

She was so close. His eyes drifted down to focus on where her hands held his. They looked and felt so real. Even her rings sparkled in the low light of his heated cell.

_"The children are waiting for you."_

The children. His precious children, the apples of his eye.

 _"Please come back with me,"_ she implored him, her gentle touch on his hands prompting him to meet her gaze. _"Please do not ask me to leave you here."_

Gritting his teeth behind tightly pressed lips, he pulled his hands from hers and with all the strength he possessed, he moved away from her. "I cannot go with you," he bit out, the words slicing at the heated air around them. "For you are only what the heat has conjured up."

 _"Then why do my hands cool you?"_ She challenged in a voice that was much too believable. _"Why is my skin not warm? Why do I not shimmer as visions are want to do in the heat?"_

No answer came to the Silvertongued Prince. He angled his gaze away from her as she moved slightly closer. Her loose hair brushed gently along his arm. He longed to simply reach out and take her in his arms and hold her close.

_"Why am I able to provide you with the comfort you so desire? Why does my touch soothe you? Why does your racing heart calm beneath my hand?"_

"Because," he began, his voice trembling. "Because I-"

His words were cut off as she leaned forward and pressed her cool lips to his chapped ones. Her hands moved to gently cradle his face as her tongue softly probed at his closed lips, seeking permission.

By the Norns she was becoming difficult to resist. The soft touch of her lips against his, soothed the cracked surfaces and sent a calming wave through his entire being.

Her hands began to trail down until they rested on the warm and clammy skin of his neck. She felt him gasp against her lips and she smiled. _"Let me heal you,"_ she whispered, sending puffs of refreshing air across his cheeks and lips. _"Let me make you whole."_

Her words saw the last of his resolve and resistance thrown to the four winds.

She smiled as his walls crumbled around them, her fingers dancing over his skin until they tangled themselves in the beautiful mass of midnight hair. With a gentle yet firm grip, she pulled him closer and sighed as his lips opened, granting her entrance.

The cold in her became an oasis for him. The magic that had created her swirled around them, capturing them in an orb as translucent as glass. The heat of Muspelheim could not penetrate it, allowing her cold to heal him.

Loki knew not, not did he care, from whence she came. His arms were circling her waist and holding her close to him as their mouths danced to a well-known tune. If time had been lost to him before, it ceased completely for him now. All that mattered was her.

With great reluctance, she broke the kiss. Winding her arms around his neck, she buried her face in his shoulder. _"Let my strength be yours, my emerald-eyed Prince."_

Loki gave no reply. His grip on her tightened as she spoke, her breath cooling his heated skin. Bending forward slightly, he nuzzled into her hair, savouring its softness as it brushed his cheeks. "Please don't go," he whispered a moment later.

Placing a tender kiss below his ear, she drew back to look him in the eye. _"Never fear, my raven-haired angel. I shall always be close by."_ Tears had begun to gather on her lashes as she blinked to keep them from falling. _"I will see you again soon,"_ with those words and a gentle kiss to his lips, she faded before his eyes, leaving him clutching at empty air.

He did not hear them come in. Soon hands that should have burnt him, pulled him to his feet. "On your feet, Jötun," the fire giants commanded, sneering at the mention of his heritage.

Heavy iron shackles were locked around his wrists and he bit back a hiss as the rough metal bit into the skin. His captors laughed and took hold of the long chain that connected the restraints. With a sharp yank, they pulled him forward. Stumbling, he made to follow them.

He had been barely conscious when they had first dragged him through the fiery halls. Now it was as though the mist before his eyes had been cleared. Looking down at his wrists, he concentrated on the metal and directed his magic to it, but nothing happened. Nothing save for a sharp bolt of pain that seared through him, almost bringing him to his knees.

The giants snickered. "No magic for you, Princeling."

Confused and seething with white-hot fury, Loki looked down and clenched his jaw at the sight of the runes etched into the metal. Runes that would prevent the use of even the strongest magic. _'Excellent,'_ he thought to himself as he followed the monsters before him.

The volcanic corridors seemed endless and began to remind Loki of a maze. Yet, strangely enough, the stifling heat that radiated off them in waves did not cause his vision to swim as it had before. Nor did he break out in a heavy sweat and feel as though his legs were to collapse at any moment.

Every hallway appeared the same until at long last they came to a set of obsidian doors. The designs carved into the black surface seemed to pulse with the glow of molten rock.

His two captors paused for a moment before finally pushing the doors open. They swung open soundlessly as the trio crossed the threshold.

A throne appeared to be carved out of the same rock as the doors. It was simple and bore no elaborate designs like the Allfather's golden throne. No. This one was designed to inspire fear in all those that saw it. As did the being that sat proudly upon it. Surtr. The ruler of Muspelheim.

"Excellent," his deep voice greeted them, his ember-like eyes landing on Loki. Those eyes held only disdain and pure hatred for the race he represented. "The Jötunn runt."

Loki felt his guards step back, leaving him alone before the towering ruler. "Your Most Infernal Majesty," he replied, a charming smile painting his lips as he dipped into a bow.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Laufeyson," Surtr waved his hand dismissively.

Loki bristled at the use of his true name, but remained silent. He prayed that his words would not fail him, not now of all times.

"I see," Surtr continued in a bored tone, "that despite your heritage, you appear at ease."

"I am as surprised as you are," Loki replied, lying smoothly. He had begun to suspect the cause of his sudden immunity to the realm's heat. He had dared to hope that she, whatever she was, was near him, shielding him with her cold.

No answer came. At least, not in the form of words. Behind him, he heard the doors swing open once more, followed closely by the sound of chains dragging across the floor. Curious, he turned. He felt all the blood leave his face the moment he lay eyes on the newcomer.

"Then perhaps you may have an answer to this," Surtr spoke, breaking the silence, snapping Loki's attention back to him.

Loki fought not to look down at the prisoner that now knelt beside his upright form. "If I am provided with a question, then I shall seek to answer it." He replied, his tone hardening like ice.

Surtr smiled. It was a most unpleasant expression. "Why, after centuries, do I find not only one, but both of Asgard's Princes in my realm?"

~ ~ ~

The walk back to the farm was a relatively short one.

Hela had refused to dismount from Nero as the children cautiously followed the three avengers. Sleipnir walked beside his horse, while Fenrir and Jörmungandr flanked him, carrying the twins close. Byanka prowled beside Fenrir, her eyes locked on the three humans just ahead of them. Svartur had adjusted his position and now lay curled with half his body around Narfi.

"Here we are," the woman in the red jacket spoke up. They had stopped walking as a settlement came into view. It was a quaint little house that gave off an aura of safety as it lay nestled in the silver moonlight.

When Nero had stopped walking, Hela looked up. Reaching down, she patted Sleipnir's arm to get his attention.

Humming in acknowledgement, the elder Prince turned to his sister.

"Where are we?" The Princess asked, curious as ever.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Clint finally spoke up, answering Hela's question. His dark gaze swept over the children. They were all on edge and extremely tense, not that he could blame them. He saw a wary, assessing look enter the silver eyes of the oldest. It was a look Clint had seen before. The boy resembled his father a little too much for Clint to feel at ease around him.

"You live here?" Fenrir asked, his tone politely curious.

The archer nodded. "I most certainly do." With his free hand, he motioned for them to follow him to where his wife Laura, was waiting for them on the porch. The light from inside spilled out into the night.

"It's pretty," Hela remarked shyly, earning a soft smile from her brothers and the woman who accompanied the archer.

"I agree," the woman responded, winking at Hela who smiled shyly before burrowing her face in Nero's thick mane.

"Who have we here?" Laura asked, her eyes flicking between her husband and the six newcomers. Not to mention the white wolf and towering black horse that stood with them.

Before Clint could answer, Sleipnir stepped forward and bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself, fair lady. My name is Prince Sleipnir Lokison and these are my siblings which you see before you."

The eloquence with which the Prince introduced his siblings, each by name, reminded Clint a little too much of the way Loki had introduced himself. The children each carried the pointed tipped ears of their mother and the lithe frames of their father.

"Well," Laura spoke after a short while, her gaze softening as she looked at the sleeping twins. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." Turning to her husband, she continued, in a hushed tone. "They clearly need a place to stay. I know you are not fond of their father," she met his gaze pointedly. "But we cannot turn them away on account of him."

Clint grinned at his wife and swooped down to kiss her on the cheek. "Why else do you think I brought them here?"

Laura beamed at him before turning back to the group before her. "Why don't you come on in? It is a little cold out here after all."


	8. Parts of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would rather have a body full of scars and head full of memories, than a life of regrets and perfect skin.
> 
> ~ Atticus

"That took a lot out of you didn't it?"

Y/N nodded from her place on the floor. It had been her first time performing such a feat over such a distance. Her strength had barely returned to her when she had told Brunnhilde of what she planned to do. Astral projection. It had required more strength that she possessed. She had insisted on learning it after Loki had been sent off-world for three months.

But he had always been within the Nine Realms, within reach.

"Did you at least find him?"

Once again, she nodded. Looking up at her friend, she smiled, the expression reaching her eyes for the first time since the two had met. The sensation of his lips on hers and the solid, secure feeling of his arms around her, had not quite left her. She wasn't sure it ever would. She had been too long without him. Too long without love.

With trembling arms, she pushed herself off the floor. Brunnhilde moved to help her, but was gently waved away. Y/N was determined to try and make it to the bed alone, no matter how many times her exhausted body might give up on her.

"How did you even know where he was?"

Her legs gave out and she collapsed a short distance from her desired destination. With a resigned sigh, she turned to face her friend, leaning her head against the bedpost. Her eyes blinked heavily as she regarded the woman before her and the question she had posed. "I didn't. I had no idea."

Brunnhilde was confused. This must have been clearly displayed on her face as Y/N laughed softly before shifting her weight.

"I had to look for him," Y/N explained, her mind flashed back to the panic she'd felt upon discovering his absence on Midgard as well as on Asgard. She had already been tiring by the time she had reached Midgard. Her horror and panic had doubled when she discovered where Thanos had sent him.

She had never been to Muspelheim before. Nor did she wish to ever visit it again. It was what the humans would describe as "hellish".

"How? The universe is massive."

Y/N nodded and briefly closed her eyes before continuing. "Unfortunately yes. It is. To find one among so many-" she trailed off, her breath shuddering through her chest.

"So how did you find him then?" Her tone was gentler this time.

Y/N swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "With great difficulty. It was a miracle I made it there at all."

"And where is _there_?"

"Muspelheim," Y/N grimaced at the name of that fiery, heat-ridden world.

Brunnhilde felt her eyes widen. "Why in the Nine would he be there?"

Y/N shook her head. "All I can say is, that that is where he must have been sent to after we were separated."

"Oooh boi," the Valkyrie muttered, letting out a low whistle.

The Princess nodded and tried to smile.

"Is it true what they say about you two?"

Y/N felt her eyes narrow. "That depends. What do they say?"

"That you can feel what the other feels when you're separated for too long."

Y/N heaved a sigh and nodded. "I'm afraid so, yes."

"Do you reckon this helped you find him?"

It had most certainly helped her in pinpointing his location. It had been gradual at first, the clamminess on her skin and how her vision was becoming more and more unfocused. Even as a projection, she had felt the sweat begin to drip down her back and into her hair. Her heart rate had begun to steadily increase and made her feel as though she would faint then and there. She knew what this was. She knew of his low tolerance of the warmer temperatures, feeling more comfortable in the cold.

"What was he like? Once you found him?"

Y/N smiled sadly. The state she had found him in was no better than hers. He had been paler than usual and his breathing was quick and irregular. There had been dark, bruise-like shadows beneath his eyes. She had seen the sweat on his brow and how it wove its way down his neck and arms.

"He was very weak," she replied, not meeting her friend's eye. "The heat really got to him."

 _"It pains me to see you thus."_ The words she had spoken to him had been the truth. It tore at her already aching heart to see him brought so low. She would not deny that it hurt, nay, it stung when he had moved away, twice.

"You were out for quite a while, what happened when you found him?"

Y/N felt herself blush at the implication of the words. Ducking her head, she focused on her hands that lay curled in her lap. "I tried to heal him."

"You what?" Brunnhilde asked, shocked but not entirely surprised. "No wonder you can hardly stand up."

Y/N chuckled and shook her head. The magic she had performed to help him had indeed cost her dearly. But it had been worth every second. To feel his heated, clammy skin cool beneath her hands and to hear his heart return to it's normal, strong and steady beat. To see the fire back in those captivating eyes of his.

"Do you think you'll try and find your children now too?"

Y/N's eyes snapped to her companion. "As soon as I am able."

"Where do you think they are?"

"I do not know," Y/N murmured, her heart leaping at the prospect of seeing her little darlings again. "I can only hope and pray for their safety, for they are each, a part of me." Her eyes became distant as seven faces materialised before her. The seven people she loved the most in that wretched universe that had seen fit to separate them. "I am made up of seven parts."

"Why seven?" It seemed, to Brunnhilde, a very odd number to pick.

"Because," Y/N began, a tender smile tugging at her lips. "Because of my six beautiful children and my gorgeous husband."

"Ah. I see." The Valkyrie could not help but smile either. She had often wondered what it might have been like, to have a family of her own. To get married and raise children. "What's it like? Having children and being married?"

"A blessing I would wish upon any woman," came the reply, softly spoken by the exhausted woman before her. "That is why it saddens me so when I hear of those that are unable to bare children of their own. I cannot even begin to imagine their pain."

"And you have six?" Brunnhilde asked with a raised eyebrow.

Y/N nodded. "Indeed I do. Five boys and a girl."

"Goodness," Brunnhilde whistled low, impressed.

Y/N hummed her agreement. "Yes indeed. There is nothing in this universe I wouldn't do for them."

"What are they like?" Brunnhilde asked, enjoying how much happier Y/N looked when talking about her family. She had never seen her look like this in the time they had known each other. She seemed to glow with happiness as she described her children, the eldest and his beloved stallion Nero. The second with his fair hair and the snow white wolf that would accompany him everywhere. The third who was always seen running around the palace chasing his sister with his pet serpent. The girl, a beautiful little thing, from her mother's descriptions, who endeared herself to anyone she met. Then there were the twins, barely a year old.

"If anything happened to any of them," Y/N said after a moment of silence. "I would-"

She never got to finish her sentence as the door to her small chamber was slammed open and Topaz stood before them. Smiling.

Y/N was fully aware of the threat she had made to Brunnhilde, yet it had been a solid two weeks since then. Her back was well on it's way in transforming the wounds into scars.

"What do you want?" Brunnhilde demanded, politeness be damned. She immediately stood and positioned herself between the hulking woman and the exhausted she-elf.

"Who," Topaz corrected with a sneer. "Not what."

"You're not taking her."

"Well its a good thing he wants both of you isn't it?" The woman's tone in no way sounded as reassuring as it was no doubt meant too.

Y/N stiffened before pushing herself into a standing position to stand beside her friend. Her knees threatened to give out as she struggled to remain upright. She would not give Topaz the satisfaction.

Without further ado, both women were seized and dragged out into the corridor. There before them, stood the Grandmaster himself.

While Brunnhilde had managed to free herself of her guards, Y/N had not been so fortunate. With a flick of his thumb, the Grandmaster had sent her falling to her knees, the obedience disk forcing her to the ground.

"Now, now. What have we here?"

Y/N flinched on instinct at the sound of his voice as he neared her. Soon the tips of his shoes came into her line of sight. "You've been quite the naughty thing haven't you?"

She swallowed hard at his words, grateful that her eyes were hidden from him. How had he known of her 'visit'? Did the disk in her neck alert him to whenever she tried to practice magic?

"Look at me, girl," he hissed, all playfulness vanishing.

When Y/N did not look up, she felt him grab her chin and force her to look at him.

"Your little friend," he continued, the light tone returning. "I'm afraid has been up to no good either."

Y/N knew exactly of whom he spoke and she began to panic. "What friend?" She thanked the stars that her voice was steady.

"Oh, I do believe that you know exactly," the Grandmaster chuckled and motioned behind him with his free hand.

"Let me go," Brunnhilde demanded, confused as to why she wasn't able to fight her way out of the guard's hold. "You can't do this."

"As a matter of fact," Topaz stepped in front of her, "he can. Now shut it."

Pulling Y/N up to stand beside him, the Grandmaster pulled her close against him before speaking. Sounding far too happy. "It has been an age since my champion has had a competitor."

Y/N felt her eyes widen as she stared at her friend. This couldn't be happening. With what strength remained, she turned to the man beside her. "Please don't do this," she begged, hating herself for every word she spoke. She hated being reduced to this.

The Grandmaster, however, seemed quite pleased. " _Please don't do this....?"_

Y/N had only ever hated one person before. Now she hated two.

"If you wish for me to listen," he continued, smiling down at her. "Then you must address me properly."

Y/N was sure her nails were fully embedded into her palms by now. "Please don't do this...Master," she forced out the last word, hating the taste of it on her tongue.

His smile only widened and he laughed. "If I am your Master, girl, then why are you not kneeling?"

If looks could kill, he would have been dead many times over by the glare both women sent him. Y/N hated this man with a fire that she had never felt before. Not even Thanos had inspired this hatred within her. Yet, she could not let her pride be the cause of Brunnhilde's unjust condemnation to that damned arena of his.

"Y/N," Brunnhilde spoke up, her voice softer than before. "Don't you dare." Though they were the words of a command, they were spoken as a plea.

Her resistance and hesitation seemed to amuse the Grandmaster. She had knelt before him many times before, why the hesitation now? He could clearly see the loathing in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Loathing he would turn into unbending loyalty.

Praying she was doing the right thing and thinking only of her friend's survival, Y/N took a shuddering breath and let her knees give way.

"Now isn't that much better?" He spoke from above her, reaching down to pet her hair.

Y/N hated herself for what she had done. How dare this man reduce her to begging and kneeling in order to save another's life? The life of the only friend she had since her arrival. Did his quest for her complete humiliation never end?

"As for this one," he paused long enough to give both of them hope of a changed mind. "The arena."

In an instant, Y/N leapt to her feet, adrenaline rushing through her. "NO." She screamed, running towards her struggling friend. The sharp sting of the disk sent her back to the ground despite her struggles. "BRUNNHILDE." She screamed her friend's name as they dragged her away. By the Norns she hated herself. She had reduced herself to begging while her words did nothing at all.

"As for you, my precious one," the Grandmaster cooed, coming to kneel before her. "I believe the wounds on your back have healed?"

Her struggles renewed upon hearing his words, she knew where this was headed.

"Excellent," he clapped his hands and nodded to the guards that stood behind Topaz. "Use the electric ones this time," he said to her guards as they hauled her to her feet. "The wounds won't heal as fast."

"Yes, sir," they saluted him and began to pull her struggling form down the hallway.


	9. Unforseen Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about bravery is even a little is enough. 
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (Bravery)

"How hard can they be to find?" Proxima Midnight scowled at the slender alien before her. "They are children!"

"Yes," Ebony Maw drawled, steepling his long fingers. "I am aware of that."

"Then why haven't they been located yet?" She hissed, her voice dripping with venom. "There are six of them, they should be easy enough to spot."

"Have you forgotten who's children they are?"

Proxima shot a poisonous glare at him and clenched her weapon tighter. "Of course I haven't," she sneered, "do you think me a fool?"

He laughed. It was an ugly, oily sound. Lifting his left hand, he idly gestured towards a nearby holographic display. Six images took shape before them.

Proxima hissed as her eyes landed upon one image in particular. "I thought there were six of them?" She rounded on the alien beside her. "I see only five children."

"Look closer," Ebony instructed her, his words dripping with boredom.

And so she did. For it was not the face of the Jötunn trickster that smiled back at her. No. This one seemed younger. She remembered this one. His eyes were what gave him away. Silver, clearly seen even in the static of the hologram.

"With their father in the fire realm, and their mother on the other side of the universe," Ebony continued. "It is unlikely that they will ever be reunited."

It was now Proxima's turn to laugh. "It seems that it is _you_ that has forgotten who's children they are."

"Indeed," Thanos spoke from the shadows where he had been watching them. "It would not do to underestimate them."

If his sudden appearance startled them, they hid it well.

"But they are mere children," Ebony replied, folding his hands before him. "Surely they pose no great threat?"

"No," Thanos answered him, approaching the images as though to examine them. "They will pose no threat if they turn to us," he paused, turning back to his children. "And they will. Once they learn that their beloved parents are no more and that their homeworld has been destroyed."

"You wish to wage war against the Aesir?" Proxima asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, my child. The Aesir possess something of mine. Something we have been cruelly deprived of."

"But their parents still live, do they not?" Ebony asked, moving to stand beside his sister. "What should happen if the children discover the truth?"

Thanos chuckled, the sound rumbling through him. "Neither one of the two will likely survive the worlds they have been banished too."

"And if they do?" Proxima murmured, curious. "What if his magic should save him and lead him to her? I have faith in you father, but we must consider the possibility of his escape from Muspelheim."

Thanos shook his head. "His heritage will not permit an escape. The heat alone will weaken him. It is only a matter of time."

"What will you have us do with the children once we have located them?" Ebony asked, bowing his head.

"Bring them here," the titan instructed. "Bring them here so that I may impart the sorrowful news and console them in their grief."

~ ~ ~

"You really don't mind having them here?"

Laura shook her head and smiled at her husband. "Not at all." She turned her attention to the kitchen window and smiled as she looked out of it. Clint followed his wife's gaze.

The little girl, Hela, was sitting astride the looming midnight stallion, her hands fisted in his dark mane as he galloped. Her elder brother sat behind her, his arms circling her waist, holding her securely to him.

"So," Clint began, his voice soft. "What do you think of them?"

Laura didn't answer right away. Her smile grew as her eyes located the other two brothers. The fair-haired one, Fenrir, seemed to be in an in-depth conversation with his brother, the one with the snake.

Byanka, the snow-white wolf lay close-by. Her head was bent slightly down as she nuzzled the twins that lay against her.

"I think," she murmured, still observing the children. "I think they're beautiful. They are evidently very close." Finally tearing her eyes away from the children, she turned back to Clint. "I know you don't fully feel comfortable around them yet-"

"That's quite an understatement," the archer remarked, earning a chuckle from his wife.

"But would it not be a sign of good-faith towards their parents that you helped their children?" Laura continued, before pausing and narrowing her eyes in thought before widening them again. "We do not know how long they will be with us. So, I have an idea..."

Clint groaned, yet he could not keep a smile from forming. "An idea hey?"

Laura nodded, grinning. "Why don't you teach the girl to shoot. You know, like you did with Lila?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Clint, come on. Surely it wouldn't be much different."

He fought to keep his eyes from widening at his wife's words. "It'll be a lot different."

"How?" Laura asked, raising her eyebrows and planting her hands on her hips. "She's roughly the same age when you started with Lila."

"She's _his_ daughter," Clint hissed. "Lila is mine. I know her."

"And?" Laura challenged him, folding her arms. "You'll just be teaching her to defend herself. That's all."

"She's probably already capable of that," Clint protested. He wasn't all that keen on teaching the child of his enemy how to fight.

"You won't know for sure until you speak with them."

The archer sighed in defeat. "I suppose I'm just a little wary, is all."

Laura smiled warmly and moved to pull her husband into a hug, resting her head against his chest. "I get that. Really I do. But we must help them in any way we can. Goodness-knows how they became separated from their parents. I shudder to think of that happening to us and the kids."

"Yeah," Clint murmured, returning his wife's embrace, resting his chin on top of her head. "I suppose you're right."

"Maybe Pietro and Wanda will help you? Wanda seems to have taken a liking to the girl already."

"She has?"

Laura nodded and gently extracted herself from her husband's arms. "They need to be made aware that we mean them no harm," she reminded him with a small smile. "They no doubt wish to return home as soon as possible. Let's help them get there."

~ ~ ~

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Surtr spoke from his seat on the obsidian throne.

"I come baring news from above."

"Is that so?" The fire demon drawled, clearly already bored with the brief conversation.

"Yes. He wishes for your guest to remain here for quite some time."

Surtr laughed, sending waves of heat through the already warm room. "And how long is that? Has the mighty Thanos deemed it worthy to tell you?"

"Oh yes. He most certainly has."

"Well?" The demon gestured for his audience to elaborate.

"He wishes for the Prince to remain here for the foreseeable future."

"And what of his older brother? Am I to keep him prisoner alongside?"

Ebony Maw hid his surprise well. "Indeed."

"You would have me risk war with Asgard?" Surtr demanded, rising from his throne.

"They are your sworn enemy are they not?"

Surtr nodded his affirmation.

"Then you will rejoice in what I am about to impart to you. The mighty Thanos has deemed it time that the Tesseract is to be retrieved from its hiding place on Asgard."

"How will you retrieve it?" Surtr asked, curious as to how the shields of the Aesir could be breached without the help of an insider. A traitor. "The realm is well guarded."

"Indeed it is," Ebony Maw conceded, albeit reluctantly. "But we have a way in."

"Oh?"

"You possess the key, mighty Surtr. For you hold in your grasp one of the most powerful sorcerers in the universe."

"The Prince will not help you," Surtr laughed, returning to his throne. "If even the heat of my realm cannot weaken him, nothing will."

"It does not affect him?"

Surtr shook his large head. "Perhaps it did once. But now, no longer."

This angered the alien. Did Thanos know of this disturbing new development? Setting his jaw, he turned back to the fiery ruler of Muspelheim. "An interesting development indeed. But everything can be weakened or broken," he paused and continued in a softer tone, "and we have broken him before. A second time should not prove too difficult."


	10. Salt in the Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Softness is not weakness. It takes courage to stay delicate in a world this cruel. 
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin

Brunnhilde was furious. No. She was fuming. How in all the Nine realms had she fallen so low? Fighting for the entertainment of others was something she had always seen as a debasement of those who fought to protect.

The arena was a melting pot for all the scum of Sakaar and those unlucky enough to land themselves on the wrong side of the Grandmaster. _'Like me,'_ she thought grimly to herself. Not once did she regret her decision those five weeks prior in defending Y/N. The decision that had landed her in what she liked to think Hel looked like.

For the most part, she was left to her own devices. As much as one could be with an obedience disk lodged in their neck. It still itched from time to time and it led Brunnhilde to wonder just how Y/N had managed to keep from ripping the thing out whenever she got the chance.

Her first fight had ended in a reluctant victory for her. She disliked the idea of killing an unarmed opponent. The memory of them lying beneath her, pinned down by her booted foot, was painted vividly in her mind. As was the moment she had taken his life. She was no stranger to death, nor to the ways that it came about. But this disturbed her.

Knowing that it would only be a matter of time before she came face-to-face with the Grandmaster's beloved champion, she sought to distract herself. Her thoughts drifted to the Elven Princess that had quickly become the only friend Brunnhilde possessed since her days as a Valkyrie. She smiled at the memory of the fair-haired elf. There was a spark in her that had refused to die down despite the cruelty she was faced with. The strength she possessed was not only purely of the physical side, but also of the emotional; not once had Brunnhilde seen Y/N break down in tears. The only tears she shed were those of physical pain. The pain of the mind and heart she kept well hidden.

Naturally a restless person, Brunnhilde soon grew tired of the company she had been forced to spend time with. Her fellow competitors were dull, to the say the least. Curious as to how far she could test her new boundaries, she left the competitor's quarters and snuck as quietly as she could down the corridors.

The path to Y/N's chambers was all but imprinted into her memory. Fearful for what might have transpired during and after their separation, Brunnhilde was determined to see her friend.

They were empty. The chamber was empty. There was no sign at all that Y/N had even been there the past week. The covers on the bed were too neat to have been slept on.

This was bad. This was very bad.

Dashing out of the chamber, Brunnhilde headed in the only direction she could think of and prayed she was wrong.

Y/N soon found herself wishing for the pain in her back. Anything but this. She could find no words to describe it. Her knuckles were white and threatening to burst through the skin.

The beat of the music pulsed around her, offering little relief. The soft beginning had soon morphed into something that made her head feel as though it were being split open. The silk felt like water in her hands, slippery and cool. Yet the brush of the smooth fabric was also the cruelest torture. It soothed and agitated at the same time.

With vision that was beginning to sparkle around the periphery and teeth clenched tighter than ever before, she clutched the blue fabric. A certain swell in the music had her arch over the audience. She barely registered their presence. Twisting back, she flinched and bit her bloodied lip when the silk curled around her legs to provide support as she swung down.

She felt him watching her. She felt his eyes follow her every move; every twist, every spin and arch. Yet, before her, hovered a pair of calming emerald eyes. Eyes that momentarily made her forget the pain she was in.

_"Chin up, my Queen. Your crown is falling."_ His words, spoken in a tone so gentle and loving, that it caused her heart to stutter. _"Stay strong, my darling. Hold on."_

Brunnhilde watched in horror from the shadows. The blue fabric shimmered like water as Y/N manipulated it to suit her movements. It was a beautiful sequence. It was beauty tinged with pain. The crystals on her costume sparkled beneath the lights that followed her. 

Her movements were faster than usual. As though she wanted it finished before it had even begun. The music guided her and seemed to dictate her movements in ways it hadn't done before.

The beat of the music slowly faded as she lowered herself to the ground.

Y/N felt her hands slip, but stars had overtaken her vision and she felt cold all over. Her hands were numb and her fingers became stiff. She barely noticed it when she fell.

Brunnhilde held back an audible gasp as Y/N tumbled the short distance. With a dull thud she came in contact with the ground. The pooling silk cushioning her fall. No one moved to help her as she fought to stand, one hand arm shaking noticeably as she held onto the silk for some measure of support.

In the harsh lighting, Brunnhilde's eyes were drawn to the red, vein-like patterns on the backs of Y/N's legs. The red was harsh and dark, and the skin around it seemed to be pulled towards it. The patterns decorated the entire span of her legs and made them appear bent and slightly deformed. 

The audience didn't seem to care for her struggle as she all but crawled out of the limelight. Her chest was heaving as she fought to stay conscious. Her arms shook with the effort to keep her from face planting the ground. The fall from the silk had barely registered with her, the pain from her legs had dulled any pain that might have come from the fall.

The moment the light had faded from behind her, Y/N gave up. She collapsed where she was. The injuries were barely a week old and she could barely walk, let alone stand. It was crippling and forced her to spend most of her time on the ground as her body was too weak and in too much pain to hold her up.

She made for a pathetic sight. She knew that. Her hair had come loose during the performance and now lay fanned out around her.

Brunnhilde hesitantly approached her. She hated herself for not running out to help her when she fell. As she knelt beside her friend's fallen form, her gaze was drawn back to the horrific sight that was her legs. The Valkyrie knew what caused those injuries. She had seen the device, it was a cruel thing. A object meant to cause as much pain as possible, and with electricity, that never took long.

"Oh Princess," she murmured, moving to gently brush the loose hair away. "What have they done to you now?"

"Loki?" Her voice was soft, hoarse, filled with fragile hope that he was there.

Brunnhilde closed her eyes upon the realisation that her friend was hallucinating. That was how much pain she was in. It broke her heart. "Y/N?" She could not find it within herself to break that woman's hope. She had so little of it.

"Loki?" She asked again, her voice still soft as her eyes remained closed.

Rare tears found their way to Brunnhilde's eyes as she reached down and gathered the woman into her arms. Holding her close. "Shh. Hush now," she soothed, beginning to rock her.

Y/N clutched at the arms that held her. It had felt as though an age had passed since she had been held like this. Forcing her eyes open, she looked up and smiled upon seeing him. He was just as beautiful as she remembered, yet his stunning green eyes were shining with unshed tears as he smiled sadly. "You came for me?"

He nodded and bent to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I will always come for you," he whispered against her hair.

Brunnhilde had given up all pretense of trying not to cry. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and onto Y/N's hair. There was precious little else she could do but hold her friend as she spoke with a husband who was much too far away.

~ ~ ~

Out of all the possibilities he had seen, this was the one Stephen had prayed would not happen. Stripped of the Time stone, he felt an acute sense of guilt begin to gnaw away at him. That stone was given to him to protect, yet now it lay within the grasp of the Mad Titan, Thanos.

It was near impossible to make out his surroundings. Thin light shone in haphazard ribbons across the floor, illuminating the rough surface.

No matter how hard he tried, no portal sprang to his hands. No spark of his magic flared to life.

"I would advise against that," a slick, oily voice spoke from the shadows. "It will do you no good here."

"Who are you?" Stephen asked, his eyes narrowed toward the hidden speaker.

From the shadows stepped a tall, slender being. Male. Alien. The smile he wore, if it could be called that, was much too smug. "You will know my name soon enough, mortal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stephen didn't like where this was going.

"It means precisely what it's meant too," the alien continued. "Come," he gestured for Stephen to move. "You presence is required."

Stephen desperately wanted to ask by whom, but something told him that he already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song she danced too is 'Saltwater' by Chicane


	11. The Dangers of Wishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked up at the sky and whispered, take anything away from me, take it all if you want to; but please - please, let me keep this one thing. 
> 
> ~ Lang Leav

"Is your magic like Papa's?"

Startled, Wanda looked down and smiled when she saw Hela looking up at her. The red glow that had danced around her hands receded. She didn't answer right away, in truth she was surprised. Surprised at how quickly the girl had shifted out of her apparent shyness from a few days prior. "I don't know," she finally answered, crouching down to Hela's eye-level. "What does your Papa's magic look like?"

Hela paused for a moment before grinning in delight. "Papa's magic is green."

"Well," Wanda began with a smile, "mine is red. So it might be a little bit different."

Hela, all traces of shyness gone, beamed at the woman before her. "Can I see?"

Hesitantly, Wanda lifted her hands and let the red glow slowly grow around her fingers. Gently moving her fingers, she manipulated the light until it danced around her hands.

"Your magic is so pretty," Hela breathed, her eyes sparkling like stars.

"Thank you," Wanda smiled at her companion. She was the first to describe her abilities as anything remotely non-threatening.

"What can you do?" Hela asked eagerly, her magic manifesting itself in the forms of butterflies as they flew around her.

Wanda, for her part, was entranced by the butterflies that flittered around the girl. They glowed a faint green and left shimmering trails with every beat of their wings. "Are they yours?" She asked, nodding to the butterflies.

Hela giggled and nodded. "Papa taught me how to make them."

They were very beautiful, Wanda would readily admit that much. "They are very pretty."

The girl beamed. Her whole face lit up in a genuine smile. "Papa made them first. Then he showed me so that I could make them too."

Now that she thought on it, Wanda realised that she had never actually met Loki. She had heard of him from her team mates, but she had never spoken with him. She had heard him speak with others; with her teammates and his brother. He intrigued her. The little girl before her clearly adored him, surely he couldn't be as bad as Clint made him out to be?

"What can you do?" Hela asked, repeating her earlier question.

"I-" Wanda began, thinking of how best to phrase just exactly what her abilities entailed. "I can make people see things and I can move things without me having to touch them."

Hela's silver eyes lit up at Wanda's words. "What can you make people see?"

Wanda found herself stumped for an answer. The things she made people see were never nice. They were always sad or scary. She prayed that Hela wouldn't ask for a demonstration on that particular skill. "I, well. People get scared."

Hela's eyes narrowed in thought. "But why? Why do they get scared?"  
  
"Because that's what I show them. I show them scary things, sad as well."

The butterflies continued in their dance around Hela as she continued to think. "But can you show them nice things?"

"I don't know," Wanda murmured, shifting so she sat on the grass. "I have never tried."

That seems to spark something within Hela. "What if-" she cut herself off as she sought the right words to express the idea that had flooded her mind and set her heart racing with excitement. "What if you tried to show _me_ something nice?"

"I'm sorry?" Wanda blinked in confusion.

"You said that people are always scared by what you show them," Hela proceeded to explain. "But what if you practiced showing them nice things?"

"I-" that wasn't exactly how her abilities worked.

"Please?" Hela asked sweetly, clasping her hands together in a pleading manner.

"What would you want to see anyway?" Wanda replied, thinking as she was talking.

Hela had the answer ready. "Mama and Papa."

Wanda felt her heart stop. How could she possibly grant _that_ request? Surely Hela knew that it wouldn't be real, that it would all be a trick? She couldn't possibly do that to the sweet girl that stood smiling hopefully before her. It was cruel beyond measure. She felt herself shake her head in answer, not trusting her words or voice.

"But why not?" Hela tried valiantly not to sound too disappointed.

"Because," Wanda replied, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "Because they wouldn't be real. It would all be a trick."

"I know that," Hela whispered, her voice wobbling. "But I just want to see them."

Wanda felt her heart break at her tone. She sounded so hopeful, yet also so very sad. A strange combination indeed.

"I miss them," Hela continued, her eyes locking onto the butterflies that had now settled in her hair and on her shoulders. Her eyes became pools of silver as she fought to keep her tears from falling.

Wanda was at war with herself. Not knowing what else to do, she reached out and pulled the girl into an embrace. Hela stiffened for a split second before winding her arms around Wanda's neck and allowing herself to cry.

"Please," Hela whispered, hiccups setting in.

It would be cruel, Wanda knew that. But how could she possibly deny the wish of a child to see her parents? "Alright," she murmured, gaining Hela's attention. "Alright."

Hela drew back. Wiping her eyes and attempting to breathe normally, she looked at the older woman with beautiful hope shining from her eyes. "Really?"

Wanda nodded, reaching out to smooth Hela's two toned hair. "Are you sure about this?"

Hela nodded.

Sighing, Wanda raised her hands and began to focus.

"Papa?" Hela asked the figure just a short distance away.

He turned at the sound of her voice and smiled when he saw her.

Unable to help herself, Hela ran to him and flung herself into his waiting arms and buried her face in his neck.

 _"Oh, my darling girl."_ Loki whispered into her hair as he held her.

"I've missed you so much," Hela told him, not caring if he wasn't real.

_"I've missed you too, my little snowdrop. So very much."_

Wanda watched the exchange with tears in her red eyes. Seeing the two together reminded her of her own father and of just how very much she still missed him.

"Where are you?" Hela asked, drawing back to look at her father. "Where is Mama?"

Before Loki could answer, another voice rang out across the elven clearing that Wanda had created. " _I'm right here, my angel."_

Hearing her mother's voice was enough for Hela. Turning in her father's arms, she beamed upon seeing her mother come closer.

Loki, sensing his daughter's eagerness, gently set her down and watched, smiling sadly as she ran to her mother.

Hela immediately nuzzled into her mother's shoulder, breathing in her scent. It was a comforting scent and one that reminded her of home. "Mama."

Y/N smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. _"My beautiful girl."_

"I miss you," Hela whispered, snuffling and wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

 _"Oh, sweet girl,"_ her mother murmured soothingly. _"I miss you too. I miss you more than there are stars in the sky."_

"When are you coming back?"

Y/N shook her head and nuzzled her daughter's hair, sighing sadly. _"I don't know, angel. But by the heavens, I wish I did."_

Moving silently, Loki stood beside them, one arm around Y/N, the other around Hela. _"My beautiful girls,"_ he whispered, smiling down at them. _"I love you both so very much."_

Y/N looked up at him and returned the smile. _"And we love you too,"_ she paused, looking down at Hela who lay nestled between them. _"Don't we?"_

Hela nodded, smiling through her tears.

 _"Come now,"_ Loki soothed, his tone gentle as he reached to gently wipe the tears from Hela's cheeks. _"You need not cry, my little love. My precious one. Mama is here and so am I."_

"Please don't go," Hela begged, suddenly surging forward, embracing both her parents at the same time. "Please stay."

Wanda closed her eyes at Hela's words. She knew this would happen. Her hands trembled as she sought to gently dissemble the illusion.

Mere moments later, Hela stood alone. She stood where, moments before, her parents had stood, holding her between them. Her silver eyes were trained to the spot where they had been standing.

Wanda ached to reach out to her, to offer some form of comfort. But what could she possibly do?

"Hela?" Sleipnir called to his sister, gaining her somewhat fractured attention and startling Wanda.

Looking in the direction of her brother, Hela stumbled towards him and into his open arms.

"I saw them," she said, curling into her older brother. "I saw Mama and Papa."

Sleipnir nodded, tracing soft circles on her back to help calm her. "I know," he replied with a soft sigh. He had witnessed the whole scene, his heart in his throat. He had desperately wanted to call out to them.

Holding his sister, he looked over to the female Avenger. Wanda. The red glow of her magic had faded from her hands as well as from her eyes. She seemed frozen to the spot. It was as though she felt his gaze on her when she looked up and met his eyes.

Guilt flashed through them. Remorse too.

Saying nothing, Sleipnir turned, taking his sister with him. He prayed to anyone that might be listening that Hela did not ask to see them again. He would not risk losing his sister to the tempting world of illusions.

Wanda watched them go. Sleipnir's eyes betrayed nothing, yet his firm, protective grasp on his sister, spoke volumes.

"Come sister," Sleipnir's words floated over the warm breeze. "Nero has been asking for you. I think he misses you." Hela's soft laugh answered him and made Wanda smile.


	12. Oh Brother Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all born free and spend a lifetime becoming slaves to our own false truths. 
> 
> ~ Atticus

"This is awkward. Majorly awkward."

Thor glared at his younger sibling, but lacked the will to shoot back a retort.

Loki was pacing. He had not stopped since both brothers had been thrown into the same cell.

Thor narrowed his eyes at his restless brother. Considering their location, he appeared to be in remarkable health. He had been expecting to find Loki barely conscious, yet here he was, having developed only a mild layer of perspiration and acting as though it were a Summer's day on Asgard. "Loki...?"

Pulled from his thoughts, Loki spun to face his brother. "Have you news of Y/N? The children?" The words came quick, tumbling from his lips in a desperate, almost hysterical torrent. "Are they safe? Did you see them?"

Thor held up a hand in an effort to stop the tirade of words that poured from the usually calm and stoic younger Prince. "No, brother. I did not." Bluntness, it seemed, would be the order of the day.

As Loki made to resume his agitated pacing, Thor continued, hoping to set his brother's over-active mind at ease. "But I do have news of them."

"Well?" Loki demanded, hands folded tightly before him. His green eyes pierced his brother's blue orbs as he eagerly awaited the answer.

"I apologise, brother. But it is not good news that I bare."

"I care not," Loki hissed impatiently. "What news have you?"

Thor swallowed hard and licked his dry lips before continuing. "Heimdall is unable to see the children, nor is he able to see Y/N."

Loki said nothing. His eyes became unfocused, staring at the space above his brother's head. "Unable to see them?" He repeated, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Thor nodded. "Indeed. He believes the children to be shrouded. Something or someone is hiding them from him." Thor paused, eyes locking on his brother's fidgeting hands. "I was hoping it would have been you."

"It should have been me," Loki murmured, not caring if Thor heard him or not. His eyes refocused. "And Y/N? Is she shrouded too?" A pleading note bled into his voice as he asked after his wife.

Thor shook his head. "No. She is not."

A shuddering gasp left him. He lifted a hand to muffle the sound, but it was too late.

_"Never fear, my raven-haired angel. I shall always be close by."_

He had to be wrong. His heart begged him to be wrong. His mind pleaded with him. His body betrayed him as his knees gave out as he crumbled, clutching at his chest. He became faintly aware of Thor speaking, but the sounds were muted and meant little to him. He begged for this to be a nightmare. A dream. An illusion. Anything other than reality.

"Brother?" Thor, alarmed at his brother's reaction to the news, knelt beside him. Resting a hand on his shoulder, he finally managed to get his brother's attention. The eyes that met his displayed a rare show of emotion. Emotions only seen by Y/N or his mother.

"You wanted to know why I do not feel the heat as I should?" Loki asked his brother, his tone soft but firm.

Thor nodded, curiosity taking over.

"She helps me."

"She?" Thor asked, clearly confused. Had their mother somehow managed to reach him. "As in, mother?"

Loki shook his head and rose to his feet. "No, no." He murmured, half to himself.

"Who then?"

He turned and smiled, albeit a little sadly. "Y/N."

"Y/N?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, indeed." A look of pride entered his eyes.

"But how?" Thor felt as though there was something Loki wasn't saying, this only heightened his growing confusion.

"It is quite rare," Loki proceeded to explain. "But it has been known for spirits of the passed to perform magic. In her case, she enchants the air and cools it. Thus allowing my body and mind to recover."

Listening to his brother speak, Thor came to an unpleasant conclusion. Had Loki not heard him when he told him where she was? "Brother-"

"I know," Loki sighed wistfully, cutting Thor off, his eyes going distant. "But I feel her here with me. Her strength is mine."

_"Let my strength be yours, my emerald-eyed Prince."_

Thor found himself at a loss for words. They had to leave as soon as possible. Moving to stand beside his brother, Thor cast his eye upwards and whispered in voice that Loki could not hear. "Heimdall, bring us home."

~ ~ ~

"Where do you suppose we are?" Natasha asked, shifting her grip on her injured arm.

Tony looked around their dim cell. Was this anything like where Y/N had been kept in her time of captivity? The only light that filtered in came from the crack under the door of their cell. The only furnishings were the chains that were bolted deep into the walls. Chains that secured the captives and discouraged any escape attempts.

"Other than in a cell of sorts," Tony replied, shrugging. "I wouldn't have the slightest clue."

"Well, wherever we are," Natasha turned her head slightly to look at him. "We have to find the others. They can't be very far."

"Do you reckon they got Peter?"

Natasha grinned at the obvious fondness in her friend's voice. The smile faded as she considered the possibility. He was a sweet kid. Smart too, perhaps too smart for his own good. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Great," Tony groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "His aunt's gonna kill me. She'll never let him go anywhere again."

Natasha laughed at his antics, earning an annoyed huff from the billionaire. "Let's hope he's with Pepper."

This drew Tony out of his destructive thoughts. _Pepper._ He had not seen her since the attack on the tower. She had been there when Thanos and his cronies had arrived, laying waste to everything in sight. 

Compared with Thanos, Loki had come across as practically harmless. The destruction he had caused paled in comparison.

"That's if they managed to get him," Tony pointed out, "he's a slippery one."

"Tony, he was in the same room as us," Natasha sighed. "Unless he's suddenly able to teleport..." her words faded into silence. She hated this place, dark and humid and with only just enough light to see by.


	13. When Secrets Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't matter that she fell apart, it was how she put herself back together. 
> 
> ~ Atticus

The pressure bandages offered the most relief she had felt in weeks. Covered now by tight-fitting black material that ran the length of her leg, Y/N was, for once, glad for the outfit chosen. Boots that ended well above the knee further covered her latest injuries. Her healed back was mercifully covered by the tight, black material of her dress, who's parted skirt fell to her ankles and was decorated with the patterns of luminescent stars. Her luck, however, ran out when it came to her left hand. Bared for all to see, silver arm-bands were all that she wore, while her right was draped in an elegant sleeve that flowed over her hand, hiding it from sight.

The glowing line on her boots reflected harshly off the polished floor as she followed Topaz. To anyone who looked or listened closely enough, a slight unevenness might be detected in her gait. Holding her hands in front of her, she managed to slip her left hand into the spacious sleeve that covered her right. With her head held high, she walked like the royalty she was.

The growing roar of a distant crowd alerted her as to their destination. The arena. In all her time on Sakaar, never once had she been there. It was a restricted area for her, especially after Brunnhilde had been taken there as a contender. Why she was being allowed there now could only mean one thing.

Her musings were interrupted when Topaz all but shoved her into a room where a small crowd had gathered by a large window. Fighting to keep her balance in the heeled boots, she shot a glare at the hulking woman who now stood behind her.

"Over there," she sneered at Y/N, indicating to a long sofa where a single being sat.

Y/N shuddered and slowly began to make her way over to her tormentor, fully aware of the commanding glare Topaz was burning into the back of her head.

"Ah, pet, there you are," the Grandmaster smiled up at her.

Y/N said nothing, but merely nodded in acknowledgement of the greeting.

"Now, what have I said about hiding that?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice, eyes moving to where her left hand was hidden beneath the wide sleeve.

She was past protesting, knowing it would only be to her detriment. Clenching her jaw, she slowly pulled her hand out and let it hang at her side, out of sight to everyone else in the room.

"Come now. There is no need for that," the Grandmaster patted the space next to him, "sit."

Y/N was hesitant. Never before had he asked her to sit with him. More questions with unpleasant answers flooded her mind. Seeing no other alternative, she silently moved to sit beside him.

"There, that's much better," he crooned, eliciting an unpleasant shiver to run the length of her spine.

She decided then and there that she would utter not a word or a sound. She would remain as a statue and not move a muscle.

Amused by her silence, the Grandmaster began to trace a feather-light pattern on her covered arm. "I hope you'll enjoy the performance, my pet," he whispered in her ear. "It's all for you."

Now Y/N was positive that the reason behind her appearance did not bode well. Her eyes remained focused on the glass a short distance in front of her. They were a good distance above the arena itself, providing them with a full view of the fighting pit.

The roaring of the crowd morphed into a chorus of booing as one of the doors to the pit opened and a figure stepped out. Even from where she sat, Y/N could not mistake that person for anyone other than Brunnhilde. Her dark hair stood out in stark contrast to the light blue of the short cloak that fluttered behind her.

She fought to keep silent, determined not to give the Grandmaster any satisfaction at seeing her panic. In no way could this end well for her friend.

This reception was no surprise to the Valkyrie. No matter how many fights she won, the crowd was determined to dislike her. _'To Hel with them,'_ she thought to herself, shifting her grip on her twin blades and shuffling her feet in the sandy floor of the arena.

As with every fight, she scanned the arena, looking over the hordes that had gathered. She smiled nastily as her eyes swept over the Grandmaster's viewing box. The smile faded however, when she saw his companion.

Dressed in luminescent blue and black, Y/N sat beside him. Her scarred legs were hidden beneath black fabric while her deformed left hand was left bare. Silver circles embraced her forearm and bicep, while two decorated her wrist. Brunnhilde tightened her grip on her swords when she saw one of his hands reach to take her damaged hand.

There was little she could do for her friend from where she stood on the sand below. Screwing her eyes shut, she clenched her jaw and forced herself to look away, knowing nothing could come from staring.

It would be today that she would finally meet the Grandmaster's beloved champion.

Y/N swore that she had forgotten how to breathe. The roar of the crowd returned as the door on the opposite end of the arena began to open. The door was but halfway open when an animalistic roar echoed around the arena and a hammer flew from behind the door, shattering it.

The creature that burst forth was one that Y/N had expected never to see again.

Brunnhilde could do little else but stare. In all her years of being in service to the crown, never once had she come across a creature such as this. It was huge and...green. It roared upon seeing her and brandished its weapons.

 _'Bruce?'_ She thought to herself, keeping her surprise well hidden. The last she had seen him was those sixteen years prior, when he and his friends helped Thor and Loki rescue her from Thanos.

She remained still as a statue as the fight ensued, praying that her eyes gave nothing away. Her hands did not move, not even as the Grandmaster held her damaged one in his own. Her breathing remained the same, she was determined to appear impassive.

This fight was unlike any of the others she had competed in. Her opponent, despite his size, was quick on his feet and Brunnhilde found herself hard-pressed to dodge his attacks. More than once he had backed her into a corner that she had been lucky to escape from.

Using her lesser height and size to her advantage, she changed tactics and used his size and strength against him.

It was painful to watch. Y/N held her breath as her friend attacked and deflected blows. She had never seen a Valkyrie fight. Not until now. Her keen eyes followed her as she darted around her opponent, feinting attacks and landing powerful blows of her own.

"I wonder," the Grandmaster whispered in her ear, "would you be so impassive if it was your husband down there?"

His words broke her concentration. In her mind's eye she could see it all and she pushed the offending images away. Yet, as she continued to watch the fight below them, she did not see Brunnhilde. No. She saw _him._ She fought hard to keep her emotions under control. She bit the inside of her cheek and soon tasted blood.

The Grandmaster watched her. Where his caresses and previous words had fallen short, where they had failed to crack the carefully constructed facade she had created, the question he had posed had broken through. Her pale eyes became a slideshow of emotions as she battled to keep them under control. Yet no sound passed those lips as her eyes followed the fight below them.

She _knew_ it wasn't him. Then why was she so frightened for him? Why did her heart stutter with fright whenever the Hulk got too close? She followed him with her eyes. She watched him dance around his opponent with the agility and ease that came from years of training. Pressing her lips together, she clenched her jaw like a vice. It was all an illusion, she _knew_ that. Yet the sheer panic and fear she felt was very real. The flash of his daggers and the swirl of his green cloak caught and held her attention.

He watched her more than the fight. The change in her was fascinating. It was her eyes that betrayed her. Not her hands that remained as still as death, nor was it her unusually steady breathing. No. It was those captivating eyes of hers.

 _'Look at me,'_ she begged silently. _'Look at me and shatter this nightmare.'_ She prayed that the eyes turned to her would not be green, framed by ebony locks and set into a marble, angular face. She needed the eyes of the Valkyrie to look up at her. To reassure her aching heart and tormented mind.

This fight was lasting longer than any of her previous ones. Brunnhilde knew she could not afford to remain in one place for too long, lest her legs give way beneath her. She valued her life too much to give in. Surrender was most certainly not in her nature. She would not give the audience the morbid satisfaction of seeing her collapse.

 _'How much longer?'_ Y/N thought desperately, feeling her mind slip into the beginnings of hysteria. Her attention did not shift from the arena. She sat rigid and unmoving. She felt herself almost smile a few times. Pride had been added to the strange mixture of fear and panic. His habitual elegance served him well. He made this death trap look like a dance, he made it look more beautiful than it deserved to be.

The Grandmaster's eyes did not leave her. Not when his champion delivered a particularly forceful blow to his opponent and certainly not when she shot up from her seat and stalked from the room, drawing surprised and stunned looks from all those she passed.

She couldn't do it anymore. She didn't care what the punishment would be for leaving so suddenly. She only just managed to keep quiet after that one particular blow from the Hulk. A horrified gasp had threatened to hiss passed her lips.

Stumbling back to her chamber, she ignored all those she came upon. The moment she crossed the threshold, she let loose. The tears she had been holding back streamed down her cheeks and ruined the makeup she had been coerced into wearing. Her chest rose and fell in heaving sobs as her hands were clutched close to her chest. She had dared not say his name before, for fear of being overheard. Yet now, she could not stop it as it fell from her trembling lips in an agonised whimper, "oh Loki. My heart's darling-" she broke off as fresh tears broke free and she bent, curling in on herself.

Topaz stood smiling at the open door. She remained silent as she watched the she-elf. Finally, a name and not just any name. The Grandmaster would be very pleased indeed. With no small amount of stealth, she stepped away from the door and entered the passageway beyond, making sure to close the door behind her.

Y/N's head snapped up at the sound of her door closing. Ice-cold fear flowed through her and froze her blood. Whoever had closed her door had no doubt heard her and she prayed to anyone that might have been listening that it wasn't the Grandmaster or that horrid assistant of his. She had managed to keep his identity a secret for so long, she dreaded to think of what they would do if they found out.


	14. Belief is Not the Same as Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even your darkest day has a role to play in the sacred work of blooming. 
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (The Sacred Work)

"Is that blood?" Sleipnir pointedly looked down at where a trickle of blood stood in stark contrast with the soft skin of her palm.

Hela hesitated before answering. She knew that her brother wasn't too fond of her spending her time with the mortal witch. Ever since she had shown Hela her parents, Sleipnir had been hesitant to let his sister back into her company. "No?"

"That is not a question you are supposed to answer with another question," Sleipnir looked down at his sister, folding his arms over his chest. Sighing, he crouched down to her level and took her injured hand in his, gently laying his palm atop hers. A soft glow emanated from between their hands as Sleipnir looked at his sister. "You have to be more careful."

Hela bit her lip and looked down at her now healed hand. "She's my friend," she murmured in soft protest to her brother's unspoken words.

Sleipnir raised an eyebrow in clear confusion. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have too," Hela stepped away from her brother, her healed hand hanging by her side. "I know you don't like her."

Pushing himself into a standing position, Sleipnir rand a hand down his face and let out an exasperated sigh. "She tricked you, Hela."

"But I asked her," Hela insisted, folding her arms, glaring at her brother.

"And how long will it be until you go running back for more?"

Hela said nothing. It wasn't often that words failed her. Red was beginning to tint the edges of her vision.

Sleipnir, however, was not finished and seemed unfazed by Hela who was fuming in silence. "And how long will it take for you to prefer the worlds she creates to the one you live in?"

"How dare you-" Hela seethed, unable to believe what her brother was saying. "I miss them, Sleipnir. Alright!" Hot tears broke free and she wiped them away angrily. "I won't apologise for that." Before her brother could bite back a response, she turned on her heel and headed back to her friend.

"Are you suggesting that I don't?" The Prince hissed, stopping his sister in her tracks.

"You don't seem to approve of me seeing them!"

"By the Norns," Sleipnir groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his sister and spoke, this time in a gentler tone. "I miss them too, sister. But illusions are dangerous, you know that as well as anyone."

When Hela met her brother's gaze, she was surprised to see a pleading note within the silver pools, so similar to her own. "I just wanted to see them again," she replied, her tone soft. "It's been so long."

Sleipnir felt all his anger dissolve like the morning mist. "I know, sister. But we will see them again. I'm sure they're looking for us right now."

"How can you know that?" Hela asked softly.

"I can't," Sleipnir replied moving to stand beside his sister, circling one arm around her shoulder. "But I can hope." He crouched down in front of her and smiled. "For what have we without hope?"

Hela sniffled and smiled back. "You sound like Papa."

Sleipnir grinned. "Does that mean you will start listening to me?"

"Not a chance."

"How very touching."

The siblings spun around and Sleipnir instantly pulled Hela closer, casting his magic out in search of his younger brothers. Hela stiffened beside him as she kept her silver gaze fixed on the being in front of them.

"What do you want?" She hissed, glaring at the newcomer.

The creature looked from her to her brother and steepled it's long fingers. "We seem to be missing four."

"Who are you?" Sleipnir demanded, throwing up a shield around himself and Hela. This being, this alien, that stood before them seemed eerily familiar.

"You surprise me, Princeling. I might have thought your traitorous father would have made a mention."

Hela snarled and launched herself forward, only to be held back by her brother. "How dare you speak of him that way? You know nothing."

The alien smiled, cocking it's head to the side. "You must be Hela? Named after the goddess that gave your mother a second chance at life?"

Hela hissed, her girlish features contorting. "And you must be mistaken if you think you can speak to us like that."

"Hela," Sleipnir warned her in a low tone. Antagonising this creature would do them no good. "Sister, please."

"Yes," the creature purred, "listen to your brother."

"You haven't answered my question," Sleipnir said, eyes narrowed at the alien. Why did he seem so familiar?

"You will know who I am, in time." The alien replied. "But it would be in your best interests if you, and your siblings came with me."

Sleipnir let out a laugh, a sound as cold as the dead of Winter, and just as harsh. "Why in the Nine would we do that?"

There was a pause before the alien supplied an answer. "Because I know where your parents are. I know what happened to them."

~ ~ ~

The scattered fragments of malachite lit up the roof of the cave like emerald stars. It was truly a sight to behold and one that reminded Stephen painfully of the stone he had lost. The stone he had been made a guardian of. The green luminescent light seemed to pulse, like a heartbeat.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Thanos asked, coming up beside him. "I come here to think, and to be alone."

"Then why show me?" Stephen asked, growing more confused by the second. Did Thanos merely bring him here to remind him of what he had lost.

"These stones," the Titan explained, reaching out to lightly trace the shape of a fragment. "Well, it is said that these stones are powerful sources for protection."

Stephan nodded, thinking. He remembered reading about the different properties of such minerals. What relevance they had to him, he had yet to find out. "Protection?"

The Titan nodded, "indeed. Very powerful too."

"Then, what is it that you need me for?"

Chuckling, Thanos turned back to his captive. "The ways of the Mystics are known to you, are they not?"

"Yes," Stephen replied, he saw no point in lying when all evidence pointed to the truth.

"Then," Thanos continued, "you will also know that this stone," he gestured above them. "May also be associated with traveling, keeping the traveler safe. Out of harm's way."

"Indeed."

Reaching up, Thanos plucked a shard from the pulsing ceiling. The stone glowed in his palm like a star. It looked so small within the Titan's palm. He held it up, allowing Stephan to see it. "It is so similar, is it not?"

Stephen needed no explanation. He swallowed hard before meeting the Titan's gaze. "Very."

Lifting his left hand, Thanos examined the gauntlet that covered it. Two stone glinted within the spaces. The green Time stone sparkled brightly next to it's companion, it's unique glow mocking it's former keeper.

"Excellent."

Stephen blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"You will help me."

The Doctor shook his head and began to back away. "I most certainly will not."

"You do not have a choice, Doctor." Thanos stated, moving to block the cave's entrance. "Something of mine has been stolen, and you have the skills to help me retrieve it."

"And if I don't?" Stephen looked Thanos in the eye and lifted his chin in clear defiance.

"Believe me Doctor, you do not wish to know."

~ ~ ~

Sleipnir narrowed his eyes at the alien. It was clearly bait, and a very tempting one to boot. Licking his lips, he tightened his hold on his sister. "How would you know of such a thing?"

The alien smiled and Hela felt an unpleasantly cold shiver run through her. While her attention had clearly been caught, she knew something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Her musings and observations were interrupted by the arrival of her two older brothers, Byanka was absent, clearly safeguarding the twins. She had become most protective of them since their arrival on Agent Barton's farm.

"Your Highnesses," the alien greeted the new arrivals.

Fenrir bristled at the clear condescension in the address. Jörmungandr stood beside Hela, placing her between Sleipnir and himself.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He hissed, Svartur mirroring the sound from where he lay curled around the Prince's shoulders.

"He says that he knows where Mother and Father are," Sleipnir explained, glancing down at Hela.

"Oh, he does, does he?" Fenrir asked, glaring daggers at the alien.

"Indeed, I do," the alien replied, inclining his head.

"What makes you think we will believe a word you say?" Jörmungandr sneered, folding his arms over his chest.

"Can we at least hear?" Hela asked, looking hopefully up at her brothers. "You can't deny that you're at least a _little_ bit curious?"

The brothers glanced at each other. It was all very suspicious. Yet their sister spoke the truth. Each hated just how curious they were and how convenient this sudden news appeared to be. With a subtle nod, Fenrir gave his assent.

Jörmungandr was a little more hesitant. But Hela had looked so hopeful and he remembered the day after Wanda had conjured them up for her. The images may have been a trick, but his sister's tears were not.

"Please?" Hela whispered, looking up at him. There was hope in her eyes, hope which he had not seen for quite some time. With a sigh, he nodded to Sleipnir, who in turn, looked at the alien before them.

"Speak."

The alien paused for a moment, as though thinking of the right words. When he began to speak, he looked each of the siblings in the eye, each in turn. "Your father was in the fire realm."

The siblings looked to each other in shock. Muspelheim would be the worst possible place for their father to go.

"Was?" Fenrir asked, picking up on the use of the word. "What do you mean by that? Where is he now?"

There was a brief moment of silence before the answer came. "Your uncle journeyed there to retrieve him."

"And?" Sleipnir prompted, hating the short answers they were receiving. Unwanted fear had begun to grow like weeds within him.

"He was taken prisoner, alongside your father. They never returned to Asgard."

"What?" Hela asked in a breathy, disbelieving whisper.

"Surtr," the alien continued, looking at the stricken siblings. "Surtr was only too happy to make an example of them."

Sleipnir glared at the alien and shook his head. "You're lying," he hissed. "How dare you speak such filth?"

"Think on it," the alien replied. "Surtr is the sworn enemy of Asgard, your homeworld."

"But this is an act of war!" Jörmungandr exclaimed.

"Indeed," the alien agreed. "The loss of both Princes has shaken Asgard to its core. Your grandfather has all but declared war on Muspelheim."

"You're lying," Hela shrieked, startling all around her. She threw herself at the alien, her hands becoming claws. Sleipnir pulled her back and held her against him. "He's lying," she whimpered, "Papa isn't dead. He can't be."

"I do not lie," the alien spoke up.

"Then prove it," Fenrir hissed, fighting his own tears. His hands were clenched at his sides, his nails had long since broken the skin of his palms.

With a small nod, the alien produced a small, palm-sized device. Holding it in his palm, he activated it. The scene that played out before them was horrific and Hela quickly shied away. Her hands covering her ears in an attempt to block out her father's screams and those of her uncle.

As the recording faded, Sleipnir found himself curled around Hela, nose buried in her hair. Fenrir simply stared where the image of his father was, his silver eyes swam with tears and his jaw was clenched tighter than a vice. Jörmungandr blinked rapidly and his chest heaved with stuttering breaths as he tried to calm himself.

"What of our Mother?" Sleipnir asked, voice hoarse and muffled. "What news have you of her?"

The mention of their mother seemed to bring the younger three back to the present.

The alien looked down, the ground beneath his booted feet seemed to fascinate him. "She was on Sakaar. Do you know of it?"

The siblings nodded. Sakaar was a lawless, chaotic world, sitting just outside their galaxy.

"She tried to escape. Many times. Each time she tried, the more severe the punishment became."

Fenrir covered his mouth in horror. Never had he wanted to be more wrong. "What happened to her? Did she manage to get out?"

The alien shook his head. He lifted his head and finally locked eyes with the grieving siblings. "She was so close. She had even managed to procure a ship."

"Mama?" Hela asked, looking to her brothers, the tears in her eyes were welling up as her fear rose.

Sleipnir shook his head and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Looking up at the alien, he swallowed hard. "How?" He asked, sounding more vulnerable than he had for a long time. He felt like a little boy again, helpless and in desperate need of comfort.

"She was beheaded. The ruler of Sakaar kept her head, preserving it and disposing of the body."

A shuddering, horrified gasp blew past the lips of the brothers, while Hela screamed, twisting and writhing in her brother's arms. Fenrir collapsed, his legs failing him and not a second later, Jörmungandr fell beside him, wracking sobs tearing through him.

Around them, the air crackled with magic that ripped through the air, mirroring the grief of the siblings.

"Come with me and their deaths can be avenged. Thanos can offer you such a chance."

At the sound of that name, Sleipnir's silver eyes snapped up and he glared at the alien. "We want nothing of which he has to offer." Tears streaked down his cheeks, yet he could not care any less. "We want only one thing and no one, not even he, can give us that."


	15. Look Out For The Quiet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She conquered her demons and wore her scars like wings.
> 
> ~ Atticus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a heads up! This is a dark-ish chapter, so please proceed with caution. But never fear! Happy times are near at hand🤗☺️

It was an elegant finger. Slender and elegant. The rings sat perfectly on the pale digit and contrasted beautifully with the pale skin. The softly curved nail had been painted a pearlescent shade of blue and glimmered under the soft lights under which it was displayed.

Reaching out, the Grandmaster gently lifted the finger from where it sat. The soft blue of the nail reminded him of her eyes. A unique shade that he was convinced belonged to her race. Never once had those eyes looked at him with anything other than loathing and pure hatred. They had never sparkled for him as he was sure they did when she laughed. He had never heard the sound of her laughter, only her screams. Screams as piercing as her laughter would be soft. He had never seen her smile, only a grimace as her body was forced to function despite the pain he had showered her with.

Her strength was something he both admired and hated. He had seen her bloody and broken, her legs unable to support her weight. Yet the fire in her eyes displayed the strength within. He had seen her hands and arms shake and tremble as she fought to stay upright after a lashing, he had heard her gasp and take stuttering, heavy breaths as she sought to calm herself. Yet he knew that this strength, this resistance was not for him. She did not do it to impress him and hope to gain his favour. No. She did it all for _him_. Her beloved husband, who up until a mere few hours ago, the Grandmaster had believed to be a work of fiction.

The mere thought of him sent the Grandmaster into a silent fit of jealousy. The thought of her being touched by _him_ , being loved by _him_ , had him seeing red. She was his, his and no one else's. He had sought to make that clear by the brand on her palm and possession of the rings she had once worn. Yet now he knew, with sickening reality, that he did not have her. Her body might have been bent and broken and littered with scars like a morbid tapestry, but her heart and mind were still closed off to him. She had built walls around them that extended to her soul. All three remained untouched by him as she guarded them with vigilance and steadfast determination. He saw those walls in her eyes, those beautiful blue orbs that would only glare at him. All three belonged to another, the one whom she had willingly given them too.

They would be his. Her heart, mind and soul would be his. He would break those walls, storm the gates and possess them.

Loki. The Trickster god of Asgard, the only son of the dead Jötunn king. The adopted son of Odin and Frigga and brother of Thor. Husband of Y/N and father of her children. How the Grandmaster hated him, how he loathed the idea that she should belong to one such as he. That she had _chosen_ him. That he was her source of strength and determination. That he was the reason behind her silent, constant defiance.

He wished she would hiss, swear, even fight back. That would have been much easier to handle and control than her quiet, subtle ways. It was the way she walked, the way she held herself. The way she spoke and looked at him, it was these that shouted to him that he had not yet succeeded in breaking her. That she was still in control.

 _'It is the quiet ones that you need to watch out for'_. Never had that saying proven to be more true than now. She was by no means timid, nor was she fragile. The scars that now decorated her once smooth skin had become like armour for her. She used them to spite him, her skin was thicker now.

"Everything alright, Sir?"

Snapping out his reverie, he looked to where Topaz stood a short distance to his left. She must have entered without him knowing, she had not been there when he had taken the stolen finger from its perch. "Yes. I was just thinking."

"About what, Sir? If I might be so bold?"

He smiled and glanced down at the finger that rested in his hands. "I was thinking about her." He looked back to his assistant, "and about what you showed me."

Topaz smirked and nodded in acknowledgement. She had been all too eager to comply when she had been ordered to follow Y/N when she had up and left the arena.

"I want to see her like that again," he murmured, his mind's eye recalling the recording that Topaz had shown him.

When Topaz made to retrieve the device to replay the recording, he held up a hand to stop her. "No. No. You misunderstand me."

"Sir?"

Stepping forward, he placed the finger back before turning to face his assistant. "I mean to see her like that again. I wish to see her as broken as she was when she uttered _his_ name," he explained. "I wish to see those walls of hers crumble into dust as they did in that brief moment. I wish to bring her to that point of vulnerability, that point of weakness where she can no longer maintain those defenses."

"You wish to break her, Sir?" Topaz asked, sounding much too happy.

"Yes," he began to pace, hands folded behind his back. "I most certainly do. I mean to break her mind, shatter her heart and sever her soul from the ties that keep it upright. It is clear that her body is already broken, yet her spirit is still as strong as the day it was when we found her."

Topaz made a noise of disgust but otherwise kept silent as her master continued.

"I mean to rend apart the very essence of who she is. I mean to bring her to the point of seeing me as the only one who is able to make her whole. I mean for her to see me as her salvation. I mean to make her fully _mine."_

"But, Sir. What of him? What should happen if he were to come looking for her?"

He smiled. "Yes. There is always that possibility isn't there? Well, fear not. Should he ever come for her, should he ever muster up the courage to come for her, she will shy from him. She will run to me and beg me to make him leave. I will tie her soul to me, as she is now tied to him. What he is to her _now_ , I will be to her _then_."

"How will we know who it is, Sir? We have only a name. We know not what he looks like."

The Grandmaster nodded, thinking. Yes, there was that little hitch in his plans. He knew only of the Dark Prince by name and reputation. He had never lain eyes on him, nor his brother. For all he knew, he could already be on Sakaar and be merely biding his time. "Break into her mind," he said, thinking as he was speaking, delighting in the solution as it presented itself. "Break into her memories and find him. They will be well guarded, remember that."

Topaz nodded, filing that information away for future use.

"I mean to bring her so low that when she looks for help, when her eyes and heart seek mercy, she will see only me. She will smile and laugh and be grateful that I made her whole again. That I saved her." He trailed off as his plans played out before him. No longer would he have to hear her screams, so piercing and otherworldly. He remembered vividly the day the guards had used electricity on her.

She had shrieked and screamed in such a manner that, had he been anyone else, the sound would have followed him into his dreams. He remembered following them as they deposited her exhausted and mutilated body in her chamber. The contact with the cold floor had woken her from the faint she had fallen into. He had knelt beside her and laid a gentle hand on her cheek. Immediately she hissed and moved away, grimacing at the pain that shot through her at every little movement.

 _"Do not touch me."_ Her voice had been hoarse, her throat no doubt raw from the screaming. Her pale eyes had burned with a cold fire, a fire that could both freeze and burn its victims.

_"I merely wish to help you, my precious one."_

She had laughed then. It was a horrible sound, not at all like he had imagined. _"You do not help,"_ she spat, " _you only hurt."_

He had left her then. Left her lying on the cold ground, in pain but not broken.

"When do you wish to start, Sir?"

Snapping back to the present, the Grandmaster looked over at Topaz. "As soon as possible. Her mind is strong, this will take time. Time we may not have. Sever all connections she has to him, isolate her, take everything from her. She must have nothing that she considers her own. Break her, break her so that I may fix her. Break her mind, shatter her heart, rend her soul and give me the pieces." He paused, looking back to the pale finger that bore the rings he hated, yet found so beautiful. "I shall remake her, mould her to my design."

"What if she were to resist, Sir? What if we fail?"

"We will not fail," he assured her. "Every wall can be brought down. Every shield can be shattered. She is not a diamond, she will break under the pressure. That I can promise you."

"Yes, Sir. I apologise for doubting you."

The Grandmaster waved away her apologies. "It is no matter. Do whatever you must, but avoid physical torment. I fear she has grown accustomed to it, has grown to expect it. No. Use her mind and heart against her. Once they are no longer hers, the soul will soon follow."

Topaz nodded her understanding and bowed before taking her leave.

Alone once again, he turned back to the finger and sighed. The rings seemed to mock him from where they sat. Gold bands with emeralds. He should have seen it.

It had been there all along. She had worn _his_ colours when he had found her. How he had missed something so obvious angered him. The emeralds in her hair that day lay right next to the severed finger and taunted him further.

_"Oh Loki. My heart's darling-"  
_

The words seemed to echo from the stones before him in the voice he had heard in the recording; broken, vulnerable and deeply in love.


	16. A Mother's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told her I was lost in this world, and she smiled, because she was too, we were all lost somehow, but we didn't care, we had in the chaos, found each other. 
> 
> ~ Atticus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all deserve a little good news after that last one....

_"This is a library," Y/N protested, laughing, "you can't teach me dancing in here."_

_"I can," Loki smirked, pulling her close, their breaths mingling and noses touching. "And I will."_

_Reaching up on her tiptoes, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a chaste, yet ardent kiss and leaned her forehead against his. "Ever the mischievous one, aren't you my love?"_

_"You will be the belle of the ball tomorrow night," he whispered against her lips. "You will outshine the stars themselves and the moon herself will grow envious of your beauty."_

_"Such pretty words," Y/N giggled, blushing._

_"You deserve so much more than just words, my angel."_

_A soft smile graced her lips as she rested a tender hand along the curve of his cheek. "I already have more than I could ever ask for."_

_"Then let me give you this," he pleaded, his emerald eyes searching the intoxicating blue pools of hers. "Let our children and all of the Nine Realms see you for the Queen you are."_

_Sighing, she nodded. "Oh, very well. If My King insists," her words trailing off into a grin._

_"He does," Loki answered with one of his own before raising her hand and gently kissing each knuckle._

_Soon, despite the lack of music, he had her spinning over the carpeted floor of the royal library. Her gown flared out with all the colours of a sunset as she dipped and twirled in his arms. Her laughter soon drew the attention of the librarian who came to see what the matter was._

_They danced like spirits among the towering shelves, their feet seeming to never touch the ground._

It was a beautiful scene and would seem real to anyone that might happen upon it. Thor, however, knew it for what it was. The wishful thinking of an aching, broken heart. A mere illusion, something that had never happened. He watched silently as his brother simply sighed and waved his hand, making the images disappear. He would wait a moment or two before approaching his brother. It had been too long, too long for Loki to believe something that wasn't true.

Thor took a deep breath and made to step forward when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking down, he recognised the arm as to belonging to his mother.

With a finger to her lips, Frigga signaled for her son to remain silent as she led him out of the library. She said nothing until the doors of her private quarters closed behind them.

"Mother?"

"I fear for your brother," Frigga replied, moving to stand by one of the many windows. Heaving a breath, she turned to look at her eldest. "He has not been the same since the both of you returned. There is a hollowness to him that I have not seen for some time."

Thor knew the answer to his mother's unspoken query. "You saw, didn't you?"

Frigga nodded. Something akin to grief entered her grey eyes. "He misses her. That much is obvious." She too, had seen the elaborate illusion that had danced before them in the silent library. "I will speak with him," she spoke softly, almost to herself.

"Mother, I have tried on numerous occasions," Thor sighed at the memories of his brother's stubbornness and refusal to listen. "He has always turned me away."

"Nevertheless, I will go," she murmured and sent her son a small, hopeful smile before sweeping passed him and heading back to the library. It was silent when she entered.

"My Queen," the librarian approached her and bowed before continuing to speak, eyes flicking to where Loki sat beneath the stained-glass window. "I have never seen him like this. He says not a word when he enters or leaves. He acknowledges no one around him, no one save for those he creates."

"Leave him to me," Frigga assured the librarian in a soft tone, not wishing to alert her son just yet.

Bowing, the librarian moved away, disappearing amongst the forest of shelves.

Frigga moved silently towards where her youngest sat in a pool of coloured light. Piles of books and scrolls surrounded him, with one currently open on his lap. She said nothing as she sat on the cushioned window-seat. She knew better than to disturb him while reading and would wait until he saw her.

It did not take long.

"What are you doing here?" There was a detached coldness to his tone that she had not heard before. Just _what_ had happened on Muspelheim to bring about such a change in her younger son?

"Am I not permitted to spend time with my sons?"

Loki lowered the book he was reading and looked over at her. "Mother, please."

"Alright," she sighed, giving up all manner of pretense. "I came because I am worried about you."

He laughed. It was a hollow, forced sound. Not at all like the ones Y/N would elicit from him. It was far from happy and much too haunted.

"What are you doing?" She asked, bringing his green gaze back to hers. "What is all this?"

"I should think it was obvious," he replied, narrowing his eyes. "I am looking for a way to bring them back."

This relieved her. "Y/N and the children?"

Something flashed within those green depths at the mention of his wife's name. "Just the children."

This startled Frigga. "What of Y/N? Why do you not search for her?"

"The children are my priority," he replied, setting the book to one side and standing up. "I must find them before it is too late."

He had not answered her question and thus raised her suspicions. "But what of Y/N?" She pressed, needing an answer from him. "What of her?"

"I have tried everything," he continued. "I have tried everything and yet I cannot find them."

Frigga was becoming impatient at her son's apparent avoidance of the question. "Loki," the utterance of his name snapped his attention back to her.

"Yes?'

"Why do you not search for Y/N?"

There was a brief flash of emotion in his eyes before he spoke. "It is almost as though they do not want to be found-"

"Y/N, Loki," Frigga cut him off. "Y/N."

He swallowed hard before answering. "What of her?"

"You will not search for her. Why is that?"

"BECAUSE SHE IS DEAD," he shouted, startling his mother. Taking a shuddering breath, he turned away from her. "She is gone and the children are all I have left of her. I will not fail them as I failed her."

 _Dead?_ Where did he get that idea? "Loki, my darling," Frigga spoke in a gentle, soothing tone. "Please look at me."

With apparent effort, he faced her. "Mother, please-"

Saying nothing, she stepped towards him and circled her arms around him, drawing him close. "Hush, my son," she soothed, smoothing his hair and carding it through her fingers. Soon, she felt his arms circle her and felt him bury his face in her hair. They stood as such for a quiet while.

"What makes you think she is dead?"

Pulling back, Loki looked at his mother with confusion clear in his eyes. "Thor told me that Heimdall could not see her-" he broke off as a new wave of grief threatened to crash over him. "That she wasn't cloaked."

"Oh, my precious boy," Frigga reached up and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. "You were never one to assume before, so why now?"

"Because-" he cut himself off as he tried to think, his mind beginning to race.

"You did not hear all of what Thor said to you, did you?" Frigga felt the beginnings of a smile as she watched him process the news. "Had you not pushed him away, you might have heard of where she is."

"She is _alive?"_ He whispered, hardly daring to believe what his mother was saying.

"Yes, my son. She is, and she is without a doubt, fighting to return to you and the children."

 _'You are alive,'_ he thought silently, feeling fresh tears begin to form behind his eyes. _'Oh, my darling. My hope. My soul.'_ Fresh, beautiful hope flooded through him like water in dry land. "I am coming, my love."

Frigga felt her heart threaten to burst. The change in him had been almost immediate. Her musings where interrupted as he took both her hands in his, smiling through the tears that glistened in his sparkling eyes.

"Do you know where she is?"

Frigga had a suspicion and she dreaded to think that she may well be wrong. "Heimdall can't see her because she is no longer within our galaxy," she explained, repeating the words she had spoken to Thor. "There is a world, however, that sits just beyond the borders of the galaxy. That sits right on the outside."

Fear and horror soon eclipsed the joy in his eyes. His naturally pale skin went whiter than fresh snow. "Mother, please tell me we are not imagining _that_ place?"

"I am afraid that we are," Frigga murmured, glancing apologetically at her son.

"But-" he broke off as he thought of his wife, his Y/N in such a place. On a world so chaotic and void of rules. A world of lawlessness and violence. "Why-?"

Frigga shrugged, feeling helpless. "I cannot say."

"I have to go," he decided then and there. Every second she spent there was a second she drifted further from him. "I have to find her."

His mother smiled and nodded. "Indeed you must. But you will not be going alone."

"Come again?"

Frigga smirked at her son's surprised expression. "Thor will be going with you."

"But why? I am perfectly capable of handling this myself."

"I know you are, Loki." She praised him, smirk becoming a gentle smile. "But we know not of the horrors she has faced while on that lawless world."

Loki nodded, seeing the logic in his mother's words, albeit reluctantly.

"I know you will bring her home safe, my boy. But please, do be careful. Sakaar does not follow the rules we do."


	17. Myth-taken for Reality while Living in a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are fierce. You're a survivor. You're a fighter through and through. Little brave, breathe. There is a warrior within you. 
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (Lest We Forget)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope has been added to the rather angsty mess that is this story...

Clint knew grief when he saw it. He had seen enough death to recognise it's presence. It hung around the children like a thick, uncompromising fog. It doused the spark in little Hela's eyes and slowed her once energetic movements. For her older brothers, it seemed to reinforce their desire to hone their skills. Sleipnir's elegant and graceful fighting style became slowly more aggressive, he began to add more offensive magic and started to materialise weapons. Daggers and blades with cruel edges and poisoned tips. Fenrir and Jörmungandr had become inseparable and they had begun to duel, using both magic and physical weapons. The twins, however, seemed only vaguely aware of the events that had so effected their siblings.

Laura had noticed this change in the children as well. She had questioned Clint extensively about what he believed the cause to be, but the children had said nothing. Their smiles now appeared forced and always on the edge of becoming a grimace.

It had surprised everyone when Sleipnir had approached Clint with a request. It had been yet another unsuccessful series of attempts to distract Hela from the despair that she wore like a veil. Sleipnir knew that it was only a matter of time before she went running to Wanda and begging for an illusion to help with the pain. He could not allow that, she would soon become lost and would be unable to tell reality from fantasy.

"You would like me to what?" Clint was confused as to how the Prince knew of Laura's suggestion two weeks prior.

"She is hurting," Sleipnir explained, choosing his words carefully. He did not know how the archer would react upon hearing the news of his father's demise. "And I have tried everything I possibly can to help her."

"And what makes you think that she would be willing to listen to me?"

Sleipnir sighed, all fight leaving him. His silver eyes were filled to the brim with a grief that was too intense to hide. The emotion weighed heavily on the Prince, made no easier by his efforts to shoulder that of his siblings. He looked worn and aged well beyond his years. He looked far from the young and confident royal that Clint had grown accustomed too.

Clint felt himself soften. "What happened?" He asked in a softer tone, not wishing to draw the attention of his own children who sat nearby.

"We-" Sleipnir broke off as he fought to keep his voice steady, his hands clenching from where they were nestled in his folded arms. "We received some unsettling news."

"Unsettling?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow. "That look that the four of you carry pertains to something more that is merely _unsettling_."

"Look?" Sleipnir straightened his posture and narrowed his eyes at the man before him. "What look?"

"As though your world has been twisted upside down and inside out. Shattered."

Sleipnir swallowed hard. Were they really that easy to read? They had all tried so very hard to hide what they had learned. It was private and immensely personal. 

"I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

The Prince knew he had a point and he hated it. He wasn't exactly thrilled about the situation his request had put him in. His siblings, no doubt, would see this as a betrayal, a breach in their familial privacy. Nevertheless, he knew he had to tell him. "We were told and shown credible evidence that-" he took a shaky breath before continuing. "That- that our parents-"

The stuttering and unsteadiness in the voice alerted Clint that this, whatever news they had been told, was of no small matter. Evidently more than _unsettling_ if the eloquent and steadfast son of the Trickster could not even form full sentences. "What about your parents?" He prompted, equally dreading and eager to find out what had caused this lack of poise within Sleipnir.

"Are dead." The Prince looked at him with eyes that dared him to delight in their father's death, as perhaps previously he might have. But not now.

"Dead?" He whispered, unable to quite process what he had just been told.

Sleipnir merely nodded.

"I see," he muttered, combing a hand through his hair. This was affecting him more than he had foreseen it would. The six children they had given shelter too were now orphans. No wonder really, that Hela had retreated so far into herself and that the boys had resorted to the pastimes they had. He looked back to Sleipnir who stood before him. No arrogant Prince stood there, no. In his place stood an older brother who had the burden of raising his siblings thrust upon him by the cruel hands of fate. An older brother who wanted nothing more than to comfort his younger sister, yet being at a loss of how to do so. "Where is she now?"

Knowing of whom Clint was speaking, Sleipnir nodded towards one of the trees that decorated the property. Beneath it sat a single solitary figure. No butterflies danced around her. "She will not speak to me, even Jörmungandr says she will not speak to him. They were always particularly close, those two."

"I'm not sure how I can help," Clint began and held up a hand as Sleipnir began to argue. "But I shall see if I can at least get her to look at me."

The older Prince nodded and let out a breath of relief, albeit a trembling one. "I thank you, Agent Barton."

Nodding, Clint turned on his heel and left the house. From where he stood, Sleipnir could see him cross the grounds to the tree where Hela sat. It stung, more than he would ever admit, just how much it hurt for Hela to be so unresponsive to all his efforts to comfort her. The loss of their parents had hit all them differently, but no less strongly.

Outside, Hela turned away from the sounds of approaching company. There were only two people she wanted to see and speak too. Two people that had been roughly and unfairly torn from her. Despite what Midgard said about him, her Papa was her hero, and heroes weren't supposed to die. He had taught her magic and how to ride and even how to use the dagger he had given her. He had told her stories that he made come alive with his sparkling magic and he fought off the scary monsters whenever she woke screaming from a nightmare. Her Mama, despite what Asgard said about her kind, was not at all arrogant. Her Mama was an angel who made everything better. Her soft voice would lull her back to sleep after a nightmare and her gentle, yet strong arms made sure she always had a place of safety to return too. At least she was a real angel now, an angel who lived among the distant stars.

"Come now," a soft voice murmured behind her. Male, but not one of her brothers. No, this was the man that Sleipnir called Agent Barton. A man who despised and hated her Papa. Yet, the tone with which he spoke was nothing but gentle. Her curiosity got the better of her. Why would he be here? Trying to speak with her.

Wiping her eyes, she turned towards him. She didn't bother to smile. The way he had spoken told her that he already knew of what had befallen the six siblings. "You know?"

Clint nodded wordlessly as he took in the girl before him. She hadn't even bothered to pretend to appear happy. The grief of losing her parents had added a weight that no child her age, or any age, should have to carry. Her silver eyes were rimmed red and appeared slightly swollen. "I was told that your mother was an elf."

Hela nodded, confused. "A Light Elf."

Clint couldn't help but smile at the correction. "And I know that elves are supposed to be able to see better than anyone else."

"They do," Hela countered, turning fully to face him, why was he saying such things? "Mama could see things that were so far away that not even Papa could see them."

_Papa._ That was one word that Clint had never thought to associate Loki with. From what Wanda had told him, Hela clearly adored her father, casting the god in a much different light than the one that Clint was used too. "Do you think," he paused, wanting to phrase this correctly. "Do you think perhaps that you can see as well as your Mama could?"

Hela paused to think. She and her brothers were part Light Elf after all. They had always taken their enhanced eyesight and agility for granted, believing that everyone else could do the same. That was until their mother explained where they came from. That they came from her people. Slowly, Hela nodded, still not too sure as to where he was taking this.

Clint smiled. "Then I have a question for you."

Narrowing her eyes, she motioned for him to continue.

"Do you think you would be able to hit the centre of a target that stood all the way on the other side of the big field over there?" He asked, pointing to the large grassed area that stretched out behind the farm.

Hela's silvery eyes widened as she began to comprehend what Clint was saying. "Like, with a bow and arrow?"

He nodded. "Yes. Exactly like that. Have you ever used one before?"

"Yes," Hela replied, "once. Mama taught me."

"Well then, would you like to give it another try?"

An eternity passed before she nodded, smiling in such a way that reminded Clint of her father.

~ ~ ~

The door to their cell cracked open, allowing the harsh artificial light from the hallway to spill in. Peter instantly threw up his hands to shield his eyes. Beside him, Steve did the same.

Without so much as a word, two tall and rather ugly looking aliens stepped into the cell and dragged them both to their feet and unlocked their chains. Their chains were immediately refastened to a shorter one that the female of the two held. Her blue horns became black in the dark that had shrouded the cell not minutes before.

"What's going on?" Peter asked before Steve could stop him. "Who are you people anyway?"

As expected, no answer came, only a rough pull on the chain which sent the pair stumbling forward and out into the hallway. Turning to look back at Steve, Peter made to ask another question when his companion shook his head.

The walk seemed to last an interminable amount of time. They had no way of telling what day or time it was. How long had they been stuck in that cell? Hours? Days? Weeks? Heaven forbid...months?

Steve's musings were cut short as he and Peter were all but dragged into what appeared to be the control hub of wherever they were. His eyes widened when he saw that they weren't alone. A short distance from where they stood were Tony and Nat who looked as bad as Steve felt. They were kneeling on the cold ground, chained like he and Peter were. Beside them were Bucky and Pepper, both of whom were glaring daggers at Thanos who loomed above all of them. Beside Thanos stood Doctor Stephen Strange who looked less than pleased to be there. Steve noted with some relief that Clint and the Maximoff twins were absent.

"Excellent," Thanos spoke, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Now that we have all gathered, there are some very special people I would like to introduce you too. They will help us in our endeavour-"

"Excuse me?" Tony cut him off, sounding very much like his old self. "There is no _our_ where you are concerned. We do not help people like you."

"This time there is," Thanos assured him, smiling in a way that put everyone on edge. "You have little choice but to follow me, your home is destroyed. There is no one left that will remember you."

Before Tony could shoot back a response, a tall alien stepped out from the shadows and approached Thanos in a manner that could only be afraid and hesitant.

"Where are they?" Thanos hissed, "why have you come alone?"

Steve and Peter shared a glance before looking to their team mates. They appeared just as confused.

The alien seemed to cower and lifted his long-fingered hands as a makeshift shield. "I did as you proposed, my liege but they would not be persuaded."

"Did you show them?" Thanos demanded, clearly furious with whatever part of his plan had failed. "Did they see?"

"Yes," the alien answered, "they heard too. But still they refused."

"Intriguing," Thanos murmured before once again turning his seething gaze upon the being before them. "Then you must use more persuasive methods. Do not return to me until you have them."

When the alien did not leave as expected, Thanos snarled. "What are you waiting for? Go back and bring them."

"Their shields are strong," the alien almost whimpered. "It was a momentary lapse, a short moment of weakness in which I was able to locate them. I am positive that that will not happen again. Their shields will be stronger, I am sure of it."

Thanos hissed, fuming. "He taught them well," he muttered, apparently not caring who heard him.

"Who is _they_?" Peter asked, clearly ignoring Steve's look of warning.

Thanos merely laughed, amused by the question as though the answer was overly obvious. He said nothing, but threw up a series of holographic images. Six faces floated before them. Five male and one female. "If you know your Midgardian mythology, then they are known to you. If you do not, then let me put it simply," he looked at each of them in turn before summoning another likeness. One they all knew.

"What has _he_ got to do with anything?" It was Pepper who asked, frustrated with the vague answers they were receiving.

" _He_ ," Thanos explained, "is their father."

The Avengers were shocked into silence. Yes, indeed they were very all familiar with the mythology behind the six monstrous children of the Norse Trickster god.


	18. One Face Among Thousands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have seen your dark nights and your brightest days and I will be here with you forever waiting in your dusk.
> 
> ~ Atticus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it my lovelies!!! This is the chapter we have all been waiting for!!!!! 
> 
> Also, bit of a warning...there are mentions of psychological torture such as sleep deprivation. These methods are not described in detail, but the effects are talked about....so please, if this triggers you in any way, feel free to skim over those parts.

There was no other place like this one. At least, not one he had been too. For that he was eternally grateful. Sakaar was a place he had never seen himself visiting. Stepping between piles of haphazardly organised equipment and countless amounts of nameless objects that fell from the sky, Loki prayed that his mother had been right in her suspicions.

Hissing in irritation as his cloak caught, he yanked it free before continuing on his way to the city he saw a short distance away. If Y/N was indeed on this forsaken world, then he would have better luck looking for her there, than amidst piles of junk with no apparent value.

It was hard to keep a straight face as a plethora of unpleasant smells and fumes wafted his way. Yes, the sooner he found her, the sooner they would be able to leave this awful place.

"Brother, there you are," Thor's booming voice broke into his silent observations.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Loki turned to face his brother. "Here I am. Now let us continue, we should not outstay our time in this place."

Suspicious that his brother knew something he wasn't telling him, Thor narrowed his eyes and made to ask but soon decided against it.

The brothers moved cautiously through the foreign landscape, dodging and sidestepping any falling pieces of debris. They had encountered no one since their arrival on this strange world, perhaps there would someone in the city that would be able to help them.

The city, if it could be called that, was much larger than anything either brother had ever seen. The streets were crowded and the hum of conversation and chatter hung over the crowds like a low hanging cloud. Rickety market stalls lined the majority of the streets, the cries of the vendors slicing through the air.

Thor looked to his brother in despair. How were they ever going to find one person in this crowd? There were thousands no doubt and they seemed to come from every race in existence. While Y/N's hair stood apart in Asgard, here on Sakaar there appeared to be plenty of women with hair as white as hers.

Loki, it seemed, was in a world of his own. His mind and heart raced. She was here, he was sure of it. Every fair haired woman had him wondering if they were she. Yet, whenever he turned them to look at him, he felt the harsh stab of disappointment. He had yet to find someone who looked even remotely like Y/N. He had not yet come across anyone who had the telltale ears of her kind.

Forcing himself to remain calm, he cast out his magic. He felt it weave through the crowds, brush against buildings and soar through the air above the masses. Every so often he would believe that he saw her, but as he made to follow, she would disappear into the crowd. His magic found nothing, there was no trace of her presence among the throngs.

Refusing to recall his magic and to give up the search, Loki continued to push his way through the crowd. Thor followed close behind, curious to see where his brother was headed.

Soon the sounds of the crowd faded until it was a mere hum in his ears. He had to focus, and he was struggling to do so at present. The sounds of the crowd came crashing back as someone from the crowd passed him by, accidentally knocking his arm. Impatience and irritation flared through him and he lashed out, his hand grabbing hold of their wrist. Clearly female, her hands were gloved, sheathed in black leather. Spinning her around, he came face-to-face with a pair of blue eyes. The rest of the face was hidden beneath a mask, the hair tucked beneath a dark blue hood.

The eyes widened by a fraction and filled with something akin to fear as they looked at him. Her mouth moved beneath the fabric that covered it, but no sound came. Darting a look around her, she quickly pulled her wrist free of his grasp and dashed into the crowd.

Loki looked after her as she disappeared. Did she know who he was? Was that why she had run from him in such fear? Had his reputation really spread so far? Pushing those thoughts away, he took a deep breath and continued to push his way through the crowd. He would head to the palace of the Grandmaster, his mother had mentioned something about him being the one who "ruled" over this chaotic and downright foul world. Surely he would know something. 

~ ~ ~

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she ran, the faces of the crowd blurring passed her. She had finally made it out of the palace! It felt like an eternity since she had last set foot outside her gilded prison. The sun was harsh and bright as it shone high in the sky. The hood she wore only made her perspiration worse and she wanted nothing more than to take it off and let the breeze, as putrid as it was, run its cooling fingers along her damp skin.

But the risk was much too high. She had already felt a prodding at the back of her mind. Terror had seized her at the thought that they had managed to get past her defenses. She had immediately clamped down and thrown up an extra shield to protect herself.

The streets were more crowded than usual and more than a few times she had to mumble soundless apologies to those she accidentally knocked against. If she could just make it to the outskirts of the city, then she could begin to scavenge for a flyable ship. The boots she had pilfered were a little too small, causing her uneven gait to worsen. The circulation around her feet was threatening to cut off. The gloves were hers, stitched together from scraps of leather.

She was beyond exhausted, her legs would have collapsed beneath her had she not kept running. Her hands trembled whenever she raised them to wipe her brow or wipe them on her stockinged legs. Her vision often blurred when drops of perspiration dripped from her lashes, making her bloodshot eyes sting. She knew what she must have looked like, something similar to a madwoman. She prayed that no one would recognise her as she made an attempt for her freedom.

She dared not stop. No matter how harsh or shallow her breathing became. No matter how fast and hard her poor heart beat in her chest, causing the blood to rush in her ears. She couldn't stop, not unless she wished for all those hours of stolen sleep to catch up to her. Not unless she wanted to get spotted by the patrols who knew full-well who she was. The Grandmaster had long since made sure that everyone knew who she was.

Shuddering at the thought of the man, she turned and bolted down a dark alley before finally stumbling out into the open again. If she squinted, she could make out the edge of the city. Chancing a glance behind her, she licked her dry lips before adjusting her hood and mask. Fighting to keep upright, she took a series of deep, aching breaths before forcing her trembling legs to break into a run.

The further she ran, the greater her fear grew. Fear for what she so desperately hoped to be nothing more than another one of her hallucinations.

~ ~ ~

"How could I possibly know where she is?" Brunnhilde hissed, crossing her arms and glaring at the pair before her. "Ever since you threw me down into that arena of yours, I haven't seen hide or hair of her."

"You are the only thing resembling a friend to her," the Grandmaster explained, holding up a hand to calm Topaz and command her to stay put. "It is only logical that she would go to you before deciding to run off."

The Valkyrie sighed. "The only logical thing about this whole situation is her decision to leave."

"Help us find her and you get your freedom back."

Her head snapped up at his words. Her dark eyes widened before narrowing. "You would offer me the only thing I could possibly want in exchange for what? Betraying the closest thing I have to a friend?" The disgust in her words and tone was as clear as the sun was shining.

"How you choose to see it," the Grandmaster replied, "is up to you."

Brunnhilde shook her head. "What will you do with her anyway? Once you've found her. Flog her to within an inch of her life? Cripple her legs further?"

She was met with silence. Silence which she took as an affirmation.

"Does the prospect of freedom mean nothing to you?"

A disbelieving laugh burst out of her. Brunnhilde leveled her eyes with his. "My freedom is worthless if she does not receive hers as well."

"She is needed for a performance. Does that answer satisfy you?"

Brunnhilde shook her head. "Far from it. Is that all she is to you? A nameless being that serves only for your entertainment? Without even a thought to the horrific pain and discomfort she might be in?"

"What she is to me is none of your concern."

"She is my friend," Brunnhilde replied, lifting her chin. "So it is very much my concern." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Topaz lift a hand to her ear and mutter something before stepping up next to the Grandmaster.

"Sir? You have visitors who wish to speak with you."

He didn't answer right away, his focus being on the former Valkyrie before him.

"Sir?"

"Send them in," he murmured absently, "and take this one back to where she belongs."

"With pleasure Sir," Topaz replied, sounding far too happy.

Hissing and sending a glare her way when she felt her large hand grab her bicep, Brunnhilde reluctantly followed the hulking woman from the room. In the hall beyond stood two men. Evidently the visitors that had cut her little 'interview' short. She felt her eyes widen slightly as she took in their appearance. She knew who they were, she had served the crown long enough to recognise members of the royal family when she saw them.

~ ~ ~

As per his mother's warning, Loki had opted not to introduce himself and Thor as who they really were. Neither of them wore their colours; Loki forwent his traditional green in favour of dark blue and any gold had been replaced by silver. Thor similarly had traded his trademark red for a colour that resembled amber when the sun shone through it and any silver quickly became gold.

They had decided as they had entered the palace that Loki would be the one to do the talking. Thor was only too happy, this would give him ample time to scope out their surroundings and become at least a little familiar with it.

"I could not help but overhear," Loki was saying, "you appear to be searching for someone?"

The Grandmaster made no move to hide his surprise. "Yes. I suppose you would have."

"If I may be so bold, who is this person you seek? My friend and I may be able to help you."

The Grandmaster eyed the two men before him. Where one appeared to be built for sheer brute strength, the other seemed to be made for speed, running and the like. Yet, he was not fooled by the dark haired man's slender build. Silent strength rippled beneath his pale skin. "Trackers then? The two of you?"

Loki immediately nodded, prompting Thor to do the same. "Yes, my lord," the younger Prince replied, smiling politely. If they could, by some miracle, gain this man's favour, then their task in locating Y/N would be significantly easier.

"My entertainment for this evening has decided to take it upon herself to run away."

The brothers glanced at each other. Thor had witnessed the brief moment in the market between Loki and the young woman who had knocked into him. "You wish for us to find a woman for you, my lord?" Thor asked, speaking for the first time since their arrival in the palace.

The Grandmaster chuckled. "She is no mere woman. Do not be fooled gents. She has attempted this many times before, but each time we have managed to find her in time."

"In time?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow, "in time for what?"

"Not important," the Grandmaster waved the question away. "What is important, is that she must be found and brought back."

"What is she like in appearance?"

Here the Grandmaster paused a moment before answering. "She is, without a doubt, on foot and wearing dark clothing. Her hands are always covered as is the most of her face. Only her striking blue eyes are visible."

She sounded much too familiar and Loki was brought back to the young woman he had seen in the market. Covered from head to toe, her eyes darting around as though to make sure she wasn't being followed. Her eyes, Loki remembered, shone as blue as sapphires. She had looked frightened, terrified. Could this possibly be the same woman as the one that the Grandmaster sought? Had fate been kind enough to present this opportunity to him?

"I believe I may have seen her, my lord," Loki replied, not quite sure why he felt a small feeling of guilt well up.

"Excellent," the Grandmaster clapped his hands like an excited child. "When you have found her, bring her here. Your reward shall be to join me and a few guests this evening."

Thor eyed his brother. Loki seemed more than eager to please this man. More than eager to comply. Thor knew why of course, but it would not sit well with him, no matter how he tried to rationalise it.

~ ~ ~

She was already so weak. It hadn't been long after the incident in the arena that things had started to change. They had let her bodily wounds heal and instead, had begun to attack her mind.

It did not take her long to figure out what they were after. Her defenses had doubled, nay, tripled. She had started to send all her energy and any magic she knew, to defend those precious areas within her mind. That was when they had started to wake her. Every time she would be close to falling asleep, bright lights and cold water would be used to wake her up.

Y/N knew what this was. She had read about people on Midgard enforcing such methods. The effects of such practices frightened her and she feared that, with time, her guard would weaken. She could not allow this. She would not. She would rather her body deteriorate and weaken beyond measure, than allow them access to those memories.

That brief moment in the market, as unreal as it likely was, made her heart smile. It had been a while since she'd last seen him. But the fact that they could touch without him fading into nothing was new. This was new and it scared her. She felt as though she was slowly losing sense of what was real and what wasn't. She hoped, for his sake, that it had been a figment of her imagination. A projection of her heart's deepest wishes.

So, she kept running. She ran as fast as her crippled legs would allow. She knew that stopping for even a moment meant the chance of capture would grow. The outskirts of the city were approaching and she fought not to give into the hope that she might yet make it. If she hadn't been stopped now, she may just make it.

The ravagers paid her little mind as she bolted passed them. Her boots were squeezing her feet to the point of becoming painful. Dull, bruise like throbs pulsed up her legs with every step she took and with running, it had become more frequent.

Desperately her eyes searched. She was out of the city. She had never made it that far before. She searched as she ran, searching for anything that might prove flyable.

~ ~ ~

The Grandmaster had insisted on them taking a small number of guards. Loki had tried to convince him that it wasn't at all necessary, but the man wouldn't hear of it.

Topaz, the brutish looking assistant was to go with them. So there they were, stalking through the streets of Sakaar, looking for one face among thousands. People moved out of their way as soon as they saw them.

Without saying a word, Loki once more cast out his magic. He searched for both Y/N and the young woman from the market. He prayed he was doing right, that this would serve to help him in his search.

Every so often, Topaz would stop and question a person as complete random. Fear would often render them incapable of coherent speech. Loki soon grew tired of this, it was yielding little results and time was running short.

Retracting his magic, he sent it to search the memories of all those they passed. Images flashed before his eyes, images that would often contain a hooded figure in the periphery. She was running, dodging low-hanging items and would rarely look behind her. The way she ran caught his eye. He had never seen a limp within a run before, but now, as he watched her through countless memories, he came to understand and realise something. "She is in pain," he stated out loud to his companions. "It is slowing her down."

Topaz said nothing. Thor, looked to his brother in surprise. "How can you know that?"

Loki waved at the people around them. "They only saw her run past them."

"You went into their minds?" Thor asked, surprised and a little shocked.

Loki shrugged and nodded.

"Where was she headed?" Topaz asked, stepping up beside the Princes.

Loki confidently raised a hand and pointed in a direction that made Topaz hiss in frustration.

"What is over there?" He asked, curious.

"The scrap yards," she explained. "Old, but sometimes still working, starships are dumped there."

 _Ah._ The brothers shared a look. _So she was trying to leave was she?_ Maybe she had seen Y/N?

~ ~ ~

 _'Come on, come on,'_ Y/N thought frantically to herself as she scoured the countless, sky-high piles of junk. There had to be _something_ she could use. With shaking hands, she shifted metal and hissed whenever an errant piece would slice into her hands.

She was so close. The closest she had ever been. She could practically smell the air on Asgard and feel it's sun. Freedom was within her reach. At long last she would be free of this horrible place and the man that sought to break her.

Soon the distant sounds of voices caught her attention and caused her heart rate to spike in panic. She knew all too well who that was. _Topaz._ She could not let them find her. Dashing to the pile across from her, she almost wept at the sight that greeted her. The ship was small, big enough for two people. Throwing one last look over her shoulder, she clambered into the ship and began to rummage around, looking for anything that might help her.

"There you are."

Y/N froze. Still as a statue, she didn't dare turn around. Beneath her, her legs were starting to give out and the boots weren't helping either. She could barely feel her feet.

"Quite the chase you led us on. Wouldn't have found you if it hadn't been for these two."

A large, rough hand turned her around to face the small group at the entrance to the small vessel. Fear flooded her. Cold, hard terror froze the blood in her veins.

 _'Loki,'_ she mouthed, her lips forming his name. She was thankful that no sound came as it was evident that Topaz had no idea who stood beside her. Y/N felt tears sting her eyes and her lips trembled beneath the fabric that covered them. She prayed that her eyes would convey just how much she had missed him and just much she needed him to leave.

Loki stared at her like he had in the market. Her blue eyes were filled to the brim with tears and they looked desperately sad. Sad and frightened. She seemed to sway where she stood. Her eyes were horribly bloodshot and were surrounded by deep bruise-like shadows.

"Why do you always insist on wearing these?" Topaz reached for her hands and roughly pulled the gloves off, sending them fluttering to the ground.

The brothers watched as the young woman immediately drew her hands to her chest, shielding the left with the right. For a brief moment she looked to them before casting her eyes to the ground.

She resisted as much as she was able as Topaz approached her with a pair of cuffs. She could do little in her weakened state and watched helplessly as her hands were forcibly separated and her wrists locked into the harsh metal. "You won't be going anywhere," Topaz sneered, enjoying this a little too much.

Y/N forced herself not to look at him as Topaz pulled her passed him. She felt her heart reach for him, it had been without him for too long.

There was something about her hands that wasn't quite right. Thor noticed it a second after Loki did. The brothers shared a horrified look. Her left hand was missing a finger in such a way that suggested that it had been severed and left to heal on its own. With no help.

~ ~ ~

"Come now, pet," the Grandmaster crooned, stooping a little to pat her hair. "You should be used to this by now. You run and we will catch you."

With what strength she could muster, Y/N glared at him. Her hair hung loose down her back and over her shoulders and was soaked in sweat. The hood and mask she had worn had long since been taken from her.

"Found you just in time too," he murmured, stroking her hair before gently tracing the outline of her jaw. "I have a number of guests who would have been more than a little disappointed."

She couldn't care less about his 'guests'. Admittedly it had been some time since she had last danced among the silks. Not long enough in her opinion.

"Green, I think."

Her eyes snapped to his at his words and caught him smirking down at her. Horror washed through her, did he know? Did he know Loki was there? He couldn't possibly! She had been so very very careful.

"Yes," he clapped excitedly. "With emeralds in your hair and near your eyes."

In what moment of weakness had she let down her guard for him to know?

"Now, off you go, there isn't much time."

Pushing herself to stand, Y/N stumbled from the room. In all honesty, she had no idea how she even managed to make it to her chamber. The sight of a green dress on her bed was the last thing she wanted to see. The shade was too much like his cloak and eyes. Trembling fingers reached out and lightly touched the decorated fabric. The collar and belt were gold, complementing the green beautifully.

 _'Please forgive me, my love,'_ she thought, sending her thoughts to wherever he may be.

It did not take long to get dressed. Nameless silent maids helped her. They pulled the fabric over her slender frame so that it sat right. Y/N was dismayed to see that it left the backs of her legs exposed. She barely felt it as the maids styled her hair and painted her face with colours and tones to complement the dress and jewellery she wore.

She barely recognised the woman in the mirror. The makeup skillfully hid the shallowness of her cheeks and the dark circles beneath her eyes. The crystals in her hair and on her face sparkled softly as she followed her escort. She would be performing in the Grandmaster's private lounge. Nothing good could come of this. Her legs were already struggling to keep her upright, how she would manage a whole routine was beyond her.

The first thing she saw was a pillar of forest green silk hanging from the ceiling. By the Norns, she had missed that colour. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she took a deep, shuddering breath before stepping out to embrace the emerald fabric.

The brothers watched in fascination as a young woman stepped out of the shadows and was swept up with the fabric, the music swelling around them. Soon a voice began to harmonize with the melody, singing haunting words that the young woman skillfully began to dance too.

_"Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_  
_Instead there is only silence_  
_Can't you hear my screams?_  
_Never stop hoping_  
_Need to know where you are_  
_But one thing is for sure_  
_You're always in my heart. "  
_

Gripping the fabric, Y/N manipulated the silk to support her as she arched and twisted, hugging the fabric close.

_"'ll find you somewhere_  
_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_  
_I just need to know whatever has happened_  
_The truth will free my soul."_

Loki had never seen anything like it. There was an emotion to the dance that he was all too familiar with. It was almost heartwrenching the way the dancer would reach into the darkness before clutching the silk to her chest again.

_"Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home_  
_I want to embrace you and never let you go_  
_Almost hope you're in heaven_  
_so no one can hurt your soul_  
_Living in agony cause I just do not know_  
_Where you are."_

She could have sworn that the lights were brighter now than they had ever been. They made her eyes burn and sting. She had to blink in order to keep on seeing straight, wanting nothing more than to close them against the harsh assault.

_"I'll find you somewhere_  
_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._  
_I just need to know whatever has happened._  
_The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know."_

By the Fates. She was beautiful. The way she moved reminded him so desperately of Y/N. She had always been so fluid and elegant in her movements. Her pale hair reflected harshly in the lights that followed her and stopped his heart for a brief moment. It couldn't be. Could it?

_"I'll find you somewhere_  
_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_  
_I just need to know whatever has happened_  
_The truth will free my soul."_

The swell of the music signified a merciful end. Y/N ended the routine with an elegant and complicated twirl, landing her soundlessly on her feet. Gripping the silk beside her for support, she managed a shaky bow before limping out of the light, eager to get away and soothe her burning eyes. The tears that came stung viciously. They ran down her cheeks, effectively ruining the makeup they had painted her with.

Giving up after only taking a few steps, she let her legs bend. She crashed to the floor, uncaring of anyone that might see her thus. Harsh, racking breaths tore through her, ripping her apart from the inside. Her burning eyes latched onto the brand seared into her deformed left hand, making her grit her teeth to keep from crying out.

Two hands very gently touched hers. "Y/N?'

She stopped breathing. That voice. Those hands. Swallowing hard, she finally looked up. The most beautiful pair of emerald eyes looked back at her. They were filled with such love and with such relief. Her hands disengaged from his as she reached up to cup his face. Her fingers danced lightly, like butterflies over his features.

She was crying more now. What a sight she must have been. The smile she sent him was filled with the emotions that she had seen in his eyes. _"Oh Loki,"_ she said soundlessly, her heart leaping for joy at seeing him before her. At feeling him beneath her hands.

He immediately turned his head and gently kissed the palms of her hands, tears of his own spilling onto her hands. "Angel?"

She nodded weakly before a look of terror entered her eyes. Pulling her hands from his, she gently pushed him from her, in the direction of the nearest exit.

He was more than a little confused. What in the Nine was she doing? "Darling? What's going on?"

Y/N shook her head, eyes looking everywhere at once. Her eyes pleaded with him, begging him to understand what she could not say with her voice.

"My love," he moved closer to her despite her actions. "My love, what are you doing?"

When once again, she didn't give a verbal reply, Loki became suspicious. "Angel, use your words. You are confusing me."

A sad smile graced her features and her lips trembled as she tapped her throat. The meaning clear.

"Oh Norns," he gasped and instantly pulled her close. Her struggles did nothing to deter him. She was mute. Her beautiful voice had somehow been silenced. "What have they done to you?" He murmured into her hair as her struggles began to slowly fade.

With one arm around her waist and his free hand gently smoothing her hair, he began to rock her. The woman he held in his arms was changed, there was a fear in her eyes that not even Thanos had managed to inspire. A fear inspired by the man who stood watching the couple from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics used are from the song 'Somewhere' by Within Temptation. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEq4ipHJ6Mo


	19. To Protect With All That I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want you in bits and pieces, I want you all, good and bad, every last atom.
> 
> ~ Atticus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait my darlings. But here we are! :)

The brand on her palm. Loki had seen it. It shone out like a bright light, capturing his attention. It stood out against her pale skin, stark and ugly. The brand of the man that ruled over this chaotic world. She had tried to hide it; he had seen it in her eyes, the shame and the disgust and above all, the fear. The paralysing fear that he had never before seen in her eyes. Fear not for herself, as he had first suspected. No, this fear was for him. Fear that the Grandmaster, that lunatic that sought to control her, should discover him.

 _"You need to leave,"_ her mind's voice had pleaded with him. _"Please. Before he finds out you're here."_

"I will not return to Asgard without you," he had vowed, taking both of her hands in his. His thumb gently traced the scar of where her left ring finger used to be.

 _"You do not understand,"_ she had protested, her beautiful eyes pleading with him to see sense. _"He will not hesitate to kill you."_

"Let him try. For it would take more than death to keep me from you."

She had smiled then. That beautiful expression tainted with pain and fear. Crystalline tears had formed and caught on her lashes.

"You are so very beautiful, do you know that?" He had asked, smiling tenderly down at her.

 _"Perhaps once,"_ she had murmured, looking away, missing the look of alarm in his green eyes. _"But not anymore."_

He had watched helplessly as she retreated from him, holding her hands close to her chest, and backing away, head bowed. It had crippled him to see her so; someone who had always been so strong even in the face of nightmarish dangers. Her smiles had always been the most calming and encouraging, especially to their children. She had never retreated from him, she had only ever run towards him. Never once had she doubted her self worth, not until then.

Moving towards her, he had knelt before her crouched, balled form. With trembling hands he had reached out and presented them to her. "Let me hold you," he had whispered, emotion leaking into his words. "For now I desire nothing more than to hold you in my arms. Your heart beating next to mine, your beautiful glowing eyes looking up into mine, and to breathe in your intoxicating scent."

Her lips had trembled as she looked up at him.

"My love. Please," he had beseeched her, his heart shattering at the fearful hesitation she displayed. Then, after an eternity, she had nodded so very slightly. Gently, so very gently, he had circled his arms around her and pulled her to sit on his lap. Almost instantly, she had curled against him, hands still clutched to her chest.

Blinking back to the present, Loki saw himself surrounded. Beings dressed in all manner of exotic and unusual attire mingled around him, equally unusual drinks in their hands. Not far from where he stood, the Grandmaster reclined on a lengthy couch, the material a light orange.

Loki resented the fact that he knew so little about the man. Y/N had said nothing, her eyes however, had said plenty. This man, though eccentric and a lunatic, was not one that one would wish as an enemy. He may be a lunatic, but he was a powerful one. A whole realm at his disposal.

"Ah, pet, nice of you to join us," the Grandmaster's words drew the Prince out of his silent observation. His eyes followed to where the Grandmaster's attention was currently drawn too.

She was a vision. Draped in white and gold, she effortlessly put fair Freya to shame. Soft white fabric reached over her pert breasts and was parted in the middle to reach the middle of her midsection. The part in the fabric was wide enough to leave little to the imagination. The skirt reached to the halfway mark on her shapely thighs where it hung in alternating lengths. A flower fashioned out of gold sat atop her right shoulder with a gold chain draping across her neck and collarbones to where it connected to the strip of white fabric on her left shoulder.

Her fair hair was twisted and curled to form a crown and was woven through with white crystalline blooms that sparkled and shimmered in the lights. While on her slender wrists golden cuffs curled around the limbs. The metal shimmered as she moved. Her feet, Loki quickly noticed, were bare. Bare, save for an elaborate assortment of chains that were draped around her ankles and cascaded over the arch of her foot.

Her smile was tight as she approached the Grandmaster. Her discomfort was clear; this was the last place she wanted to be.

"You are a vision, my dear," he complemented her in a sickly sweet voice. "The gold brings out those sapphiric eyes of yours."

It was then that her eyes swept over the room and landed, for a brief moment, on Loki. There was no relief in those blue orbs. No. There was fear, but also horror. She didn't smile as he had perhaps expected her too. She was on edge, her eyes darting around the room, never staying in one spot for too long.

The moment the Grandmaster reached out and lay a hand on her arm, Loki saw red. His jaw, clenched like a vice from the moment the word _"pet"_ had been used to address her, only clenched tighter. He feared his teeth would shatter from the force.

He took a step forward but was halted as her voice floated through his mind. _"Stop. Please."_ The pleading was unmistakable.

His time was spent watching over her as she hovered near the Grandmaster. He forced himself to stay put and feign interest in his surroundings, yet he found his gaze always gravitating back towards her. He should be there, next to her, shielding her from all the vile and lewd looks that were being sent her way.

"Come, pet," the Grandmaster gestured for her to move and stand before him.

Biting her lip, Y/N moved, desperately hoping that Loki had left the room. She knew what was coming and she hated it. She would not be able to bear him seeing her thus.

The first touch always made her flinch away. The hands were always cold. Now she knew why she had been told to wear what she did. Her back was now on display, courtesy of the dress's straps that left her back all but bare. Her knee jerked out of instinct at the first touch on her calf. The dress's short skirt exposed her legs for all the scarred horror that they were.

Loki could not believe what he was seeing. The cause of her earlier and ever-present discomfort was now known to him. As was why she had insisted on walking beside him and why she had refused his offer to carry her. He watched as hands explored the uneven terrain of her scarred back and legs. They were horrific and the result of unimaginable pain. There was not an inch of her back that was left unscarred. Her strong beautiful legs appeared bent and misshapen under the cruel red lines that ran over the back of them.

 _'Oh angel,'_ he thought, hating himself all the more for not finding her sooner. Heaven knows what horrors she had endured in this realm. _'Oh my love. I am so sorry.'_

Unable to stomach the sight of careless hands wondering her marred skin, Loki turned his icy hate-filled gaze to the Grandmaster. Oh, the torments he had in store for that man. The man who had had transformed his confident, headstrong wife into a mere shell of herself. Her eyes no longer sparkled as they were want to do, they were dull now, with only fear bringing any light to them.

"Beautiful, isn't she," the Grandmaster was saying, his twisted friends agreeing.

That was it. That was the last straw. Taking a deep breath, Loki felt his magic tingle at his fingertips and surge through his veins. He would end this man right here and now. Torments be damned.

A green glow had begun to emanate from his palms when he heard her again. Her voice was fragile and wrought with pain and desperation. _"My love. Please. Do not."_ She turned slightly, not enough to draw attention. But her eyes met his and she pleaded with him. _"Please, Loki."_ Silent tears traced down her cheeks, _"I'm so sorry."_

 _Sorry?_ What in the Nine did she have to be sorry for? Reluctantly, he let his magic recede. His eyes remained locked with hers until he could no longer bear it. Mumbling an excuse, he turned on his heels and left the room.

The moment he set foot in his chambers, he collapsed, curses pouring out of him. His magic flared, finally being let loose. He felt like such a coward. How could he have left her in there? Left her among people who delighted in the product of her pain? The cry he let loose was filled to the brim with seething fury and crippling agony. His eyes though open, stared at nothing. The memory of her face floated to the forefront of his mind. There, amidst the anguish and fear, blossomed the small, fragile flower of love. It shone like a bright star in the hopeless dark of her eyes.

Shuddering, stuttering sobs wracked through him, shredding him from the inside out. The tears left burning trails in their wake. The sight of her scars would never leave him. Not an inch of her back had been left untouched. A tapestry of pain and suffering that would be forever woven onto her back. Those red, angry lines on her legs, they terrified him to think of what could have caused them. She had been burnt, that much was obvious. But by what, the Prince shuddered to imagine.

 _"Perhaps once, but not anymore."_ Her hushed reply to his complement.

"Always," he whispered hoarsely. "You will always be. To me."

Not too far away, in a room filled with people and beings she could care less about, Y/N heard it. The sound almost brought her to her knees. It made tears form and catch on her eyelashes as she blinked to keep them at bay. So, he had seen her then. He had seen what she really looked like. She closed her eyes briefly and saw him, kneeling on the cold ground of his chambers. The room was a mess, as though a hurricane had swept through it. The sound of someone crying drew her attention back to him. She had never seen him weep before and the sight sliced through her heart like a knife. Only once before had he appeared so vulnerable; that day he had come to Helheim to beg her to return with him.

"You are mine," he whispered, glancing at the gold band on his left ring finger. "Just as much as I am yours." He lifted his gaze to the closed doors. "And I protect what is mine." A crackle of magic followed his words, shattering the bolts on the door and flinging it off its hinges, sending it flying. Standing, he dusted himself off before a sinister smile spread over his features. With tendrils of green dancing around his hands, he stepped over the threshold and began to make his way in the same direction from which he had just come.


	20. The Artistry of Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How beautiful this world is, that one can fall in love with something as simple as a smile.
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (as simple as a smile)

"I know he's here."

Those hissed words made her shiver as though a cold breeze had passed through. She dared not move, for fear that she give something, anything, away. Even if her voice had been hers, she would have remained silent.

All around them, the room was now empty, its former inhabitants having slowly filtered out.

"And I know that you know it too," the Grandmaster murmured, grasping her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I do believe that the mere sight of your scars sent him running."

Y/N desperately wanted to refute that. To spit in his face and proclaim him a liar. She opted for a subtle shake of her head, hoping her eyes voiced her unspoken words. _"You do not know him,"_ she wanted to scream, _"you know nothing!"_

"How precious," he sneered, shifting his grasp to her gold-cuffed wrists. "No one is coming," he whispered in her ear, "You are all alone."

"I do so love to prove people wrong."

Y/N felt all the breath leave her lungs at the sound of his voice. She felt him behind her, his magic gently caressing her. _"I am here, my love,"_ his voice whispered in her mind, making her heart smile. _"I am here to take you home."_

The Grandmaster, upon seeing his raven-haired rival, pulled Y/N roughly towards him and spun her to face the Prince. She felt a slight weight on her wrists and when she dared to look down, her stomach dropped. Chains hung from the cuffs on her wrists, chains the Grandmaster held.

Loki too, had seen the chains.

"You are too late, Princeling."

"Oh, I don't think so," said another voice, deeper than Loki's. "I do not think so at all."

 _Thor._ Y/N felt almost weightless with relief.

"The Thunderer," her tormentor said mockingly, pulling her chains, forcing her into a bow.

"Release my sister," Thor continued, "release her and you may yet survive this."

"Oh, haven't you heard? She's not going anywhere, she belongs here," the Grandmaster spoke, looking pointedly at Loki. "Here with _me._ "

"Not a chance," Loki hissed under his breath before releasing a bolt of bright emerald light.

Y/N felt herself being pulled downwards, the chains dragging her down. She would have collided with the cold ground had two, strong familiar arms not caught her and set her on her feet.

The moment she stood, Loki pulled her close and held her tight. Together they stepped away from the unconscious Grandmaster. "Go with Thor," he whispered to her.

Her blue eyes widened in shock and she shook her head. In no way would she be leaving him now, of all times! Her hands became claws as they clung to him, refusing to let go.

"My love, please," he begged her.

 _"No. I will not leave you behind,"_ her mind tried to reason with him.

"Thor," he spoke a little louder, avoiding her horrified and confused gaze. "Brother."

The elder Prince stepped forward, his eyes darting to where the Grandmaster lay. "Yes?"

"Take her. Get her away from here."

Thor knew not what to say. He simply watched as his brother struggled to unlatch Y/N's hands from his arms. Y/N who was vehemently shaking her head and planting her feet firmly on the ground, refusing to be moved. "Brother, what are you doing?"

His brother's question was laced with worry and genuine confusion. Loki forced himself to look away from Y/N's pleading eyes. "You have to take her. Keep her safe."

"But surely you can do that as well as I," Thor tried to reason with his brother. "And I refuse to leave you in the company of this madman."

Loki laughed, the sound filled with dark promises. All of them unpleasant. "It is not me you ought to be worried for, brother."

Before Thor could protest further, a groan came from the ground and whipped their attention to the man that was now pushing himself upright, holding a hand to his head.

"Go now," he whispered urgently, all but pushing Y/N away from him. "Go now my love."

Y/N made to shake her head when he gently cupped her face with both hands and planted an ardent kiss on her lips. "Go," he whispered, "I will find you. I promise."

Her vision was blurred with tears as she reluctantly let Thor lead her from the room. Her eyes never left her husband. Her husband who was looking much too happy, given the situation.

 _"I love you,"_ her mind called out to him. _"I love you so very much."_

 _"I love you too,"_ his voice answered, floating through her mind like a refreshing Spring breeze.

The last she saw of him was as he stood tall before the Grandmaster, his magic slithering around him like emerald snakes, hissing and spitting.

"Come, sister," Thor urged her, his tone as heavy as her heart. He had been as reluctant to leave as she had been. So together, they ran.

Making sure the doors were closed securely behind him, Loki turned his full attention to the man before him. He wasted no time on words. No scathing remarks fell from his tongue. Words, after all, had not caused those horrific scars. Actions did.

At his command, the slithering snakes of his magic wrapped themselves firmly around the man's arms and legs. It did not take long for pain-filled groans to echo around the room. The smell of burning flesh wafted through the room and made the god smile. A slight movement of his wrist had the Grandmaster on his knees, groaning and hissing.

Seething, the Grandmaster glared up at the Prince. "They'll catch her," he spat, "we always do-"

"Not this time," Loki assured him, clenching a hand into a fist, cutting off the Grandmaster's words. With a subtle flick of his free hand, his magic curled and forced the Grandmaster to open his mouth. The Prince reached in with green tendrils of burning magic and took hold of the tongue, relishing the pathetic sounds that were coming from his victim. "You stole her voice," he whispered in the Grandmaster's ear and tightened his hold. "Now I will take yours." With those words, he pulled, using his magic to rip the muscle out by its roots. Blood bubbled up in a ruby fountain and would have spilled down the column of his throat had the Prince's magic not clamped his mouth shut.

"Not a drop will be spilled," the trickster god murmured, his smile transforming into a maniacal grin. His eyes, twin orbs of emerald fire, burned into the man before him. "You will swallow every last drop." He looked down his sharp nose as the man struggled to breathe while trying to break free of the magic that held him captive. "I want you to remember, you deserve this."

Adrenaline coursed through her and pumped through her veins as surely as her blood did. All around them the sound of the alarms only heightened the terror of the situation. Her deformed left hand clutched Thor's as they ran. She knew it would only be a matter of time before they would be intercepted. Her eyes looked everywhere, scanning for signs of trouble, trouble that would have her dragged back to the Grandmaster and Thor to the arena.

The hallways and passages all began to look the same. Her blood rushed in her ears and her breath burned in her throat like fire. As she fought to keep her hand from slipping, she imagined it was Loki's she was holding. As her thoughts turned to her husband, cold fear threatened to freeze the blood in her veins. The Grandmaster was powerful, she had experienced first hand what he was capable of.

 _'Calm yourself,'_ a soft voice whispered to her, _'fear and doubt have no place within you now. He is strong. Remember his promise.'_

"Sister?" Thor's soft question drew her from her thoughts.

It was only then that she realised they were at a standstill. Thor had pulled them into a smaller corridor, away from the main ones. Blinking, she looked up at him, signalling that he had her full attention.

"Your thoughts are with Loki, are they not?" His tone was gentle, and sounded as though he too was thinking of his absent brother.

She nodded, seeing no point in trying to hide the obvious. With a slight tug on his hand, she made to pull him in the direction from which they just come.

"Sister, please. His priority, _our_ priority is your safe return. Loki charged me with your safety, please do not ask me to jeopardise it."

She huffed impatiently and pulled on his hand again, firmer this time.

"We must have faith that he will follow us," Thor whispered, holding her hand just that little bit tighter and pulled her further into the hallway as a group of guards ran passed, Topaz at the fore.

Y/N saw her too. She felt paralysed. If Topaz was on the move, had the Grandmaster alerted her? Dreadful thoughts threatened to consume her as breathless seconds passed, waiting for the rush of footsteps to fade.

"Come," said a beautifully familiar voice from behind them.

The pair spun around. Y/N felt herself go weak in the knees. _"Loki,"_ her mind cried out happily.

The god smiled at her and at his equally astonished brother.

Unable to help herself, Y/N let go of Thor's hand and reached out to her husband. Her hand, however, went right through him. She looked to him with confusion.

"An illusion, my darling," he explained, his hand hovering slightly above her cheek.

"Brother, where are you?" Thor asked, coming up to stand beside her.

"It matters not," Loki brushed the question aside. "But what does matter is that every guard has been alerted to your escape, my angel," he smiled down at her, a tender look in his green eyes.

"Brilliant," Thor muttered, running an agitated hand through his hair.

"The Grandmaster's brutish assistant is leading the charge," Loki informed them, his tone grim. "She is very determined."

Y/N swallowed hard. Topaz had never liked her, even when the Grandmaster had first found her.

"I'm certain she is," Thor agreed, "but brother, do tell, have you a way of escape for us?"

The younger Prince nodded, and cast a glance over his shoulder before continuing. "Indeed I do. The palace is well and heavily guarded. It will be no small feat to make it out alive."

Thor grinned and shifted his grip on Mjölnir. "I have always enjoyed a challenge."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Brother, please. This is no time for games. Time is short."

Throughout his explanation, Y/N was unable to look away from him. Her eyes drank in every detail. They memorized every inch of him, committing them to memory.

"I will join you soon," he told them, drawing her eyes to his. Turning to her, he reached to cover her outstretched hand with his own. "I will see you soon, my love. I promise."

Before she could so much as think of a response, he was gone.

Y/N turned to Thor and held out her hand to him. _'Lets go,'_ she seemed to say. As his hand wrapped around hers, she offered a small smile and nodded as he smiled back.

They followed Loki's plan to the letter. Narrowly avoiding patrols and even Topaz herself who appeared more incensed that Y/N had ever seen her. She forced herself to remember the detailed route Loki had mapped out for them, ensuring an escape that would attract minimum attention.

The moment they broke free of the palace, Thor removed his cloak and draped it over Y/N's shoulders, securing the fabric. She smiled gratefully up at him and hugged the fabric closer, eager for anything that would hide her.

The city beyond the palace was abuzz with activity and for once, Y/N was grateful of the crowds that always seemed to flock the streets of Sakaar. But even there, they were not safe. Guards were seen combing the throngs, obviously looking for someone.

"Come," Thor murmured, pulling her away from the main crowds. "This way."

The alleyways and sidestreets were familiar and known to Y/N. Bittersweet memories of her previous escape attempts flittered through her mind like agitated butterflies. _'No,'_ she scolded herself. _'This time it will be different. This time I will finally be free.'_

No sooner had the thoughts entered her head, then the sound of hurried footsteps were heard hurrying in their direction.

As they continued to run, ducking and weaving between buildings, Y/N became aware that the obedience disk was still very much lodged in the side of her neck.

"Almost there," Thor said, only loud enough to for her to hear.

Y/N was confused as well as panicked. Almost where?

A sharp tug on her hand signaled a turn and soon they broke free of the city. Before them lay the waste-filled landscape that Sakaar was known for.

With her borrowed cloak fluttering like a flag behind her, Y/N eagerly followed Thor as he wove between towering piles and dodged objects as they fell from the sky. Where was he taking her?

Her question was soon answered as branded sigil greeted her searching eyes. The familiarity almost made her weep. As they neared it however, so did the footsteps behind them. In hopeful expectation, she turned, expecting to see her beloved standing before her.

"Expecting someone else?" Topaz sneered, smiling horribly, her eyes promising pain beyond measure as she raised the device for the disk in her neck.

Thor growled and moved to stand between Y/N and the hulking woman. In doing so, shifting Y/N closer to the sigil that would take them home.

"Well," spoke another voice, also female, from behind Topaz. "She sure as Hel wasn't expecting you."

 _Brunnhilde._ Y/N smiled wider than she had in a long while at the sight of her friend, who winked in response.

"Well said, Valkyrie." She hadn't come alone, for beside her stood Loki. Very real and only a short distance from where Y/N stood staring. "It is high time my wife was free of you and your kind."

Movement from Loki's side caught everyone's attention.

On instinct, Y/N stepped back, putting as much distance between herself and her tormentor as possible.

Topaz hissed. "Why you filthy Asgardians, you will pay for this."

Loki and Brunnhilde only smiled.

"No," Loki said, glancing at Y/N who stood petrified at Thor's side. "It is you and your master who will pay for mistreating my wife."

An animalistic growl from behind her husband alerted Y/N and Thor to yet another presence. "Banner!" Thor sounded overjoyed, as well as a little surprised. "It is good to see you again my friend."

Y/N felt her eyes drift to the being at Loki's feet. She had never seen him in such a position. When he looked up and his eyes locked with hers, she took a further step back and covered her mouth, eyes going wide. His lips had been sewn shut, dried blood coating his lips and tracing thin lines down his chin and neck. His eyes were bloodshot, almost entirely red. His hands were bound in what appeared to be an intricate weave of serpents, their scales glittering emerald green and onyx black.

She shifted her gaze to her husband. The love she felt for him in that moment was overwhelming. Smiling in a way reserved only for him, she slowly edged her way closer to him.

Topaz, who was watching the whole ordeal, had finally had enough. With an air of confidence and sheer loathing, she activated the disk in Y/N's neck. But nothing happened. At least, not to her.

"Something wrong?" Brunnhilde asked, mock concern lacing her words.

Y/N instantly reached a hand up to her neck. It was gone. The disk had somehow been removed. But she had been so sure of the infernal thing still being there.

Meanwhile, on the ground beside Loki, the Grandmaster spasmed violently before falling unconscious.

"As for you," Thor growled, prowling closer to the brute of a woman. "Where a master goes, a servant must follow." A sound blow from his hammer felled the woman, rendering her unconscious beside her master.

Loki looked to his wife and held out a hand. "Come, my angel."

Hesitantly, Y/N stepped closer, making sure to avoid both the Grandmaster and his hated assistant. The moment, however, as she felt her husband's hands on hers, she stumbled the remaining distance, eager to close the gap between them.

Without a moment's hesitation, Loki steadied her before pulling her close and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent. She, in turn, clung to him as though to a lifeline.

"Shall we, my darling?" Loki asked her, voice soft as his gaze fell upon her lips. "Shall we go home?"

A wide, beautiful smile lit her features and made her eyes sparkle. Unable to resist, she reached up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Relishing the feel of his cool lips against hers. The kiss soon turned desperate and passionate, each unwilling to part with the other. Tears of sheer joy, love and utter relief flowed down her cheeks and into the kiss.

Breaking away, Loki leaned his forehead against hers and panted lightly. Connected like this, he felt her nod and saw her smile. _"Yes, my love,"_ came her answer. _"Take me home."_

As the small group gathered on the branded sigil, Loki looped an arm around her waist and held the Grandmaster's chain with his free hand. Her damaged hand soon came to rest on his hip as she looped her arm around his waist in return. The light of the Dark Energy soon engulfed them all, pulling them back to Asgard.


	21. Creatures out of Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always a glimmer in those who have been through the dark. 
> 
> ~ Atticus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norse Mythology comes into play for the kids...........pretty please don't hate me 😜

"Escaped?"

The word hung in the silence that followed. None dared answer him, least of all the pair that had brought him the news. It happened as they feared it would, yet Thanos had denied the possibility.

"Answer me," the Titan hissed, words dripping with venom.

"Yes, oh mighty one," Ebony Maw replied, his slanted eyes focused on the ground before him.

"His brother too," Proxima Midnight spoke up, earning a glare from the alien beside her. This would be the first that Thanos would be hearing of Thor's unexpected capture on Muspelheim.

"His brother?" Thanos asked, as though for clarification. He turned his steely gaze back to Maw. "Is this true? His _brother_ was there with him?"

Ebony Maw nodded, "it is-"

His answer was cut short as Thanos lashed out, gripping him tightly by the neck and drawing him closer. "You are telling me that _both_ of Asgard's Princes were within our grasp, yet managed to escape?"

Unable to do much else, Maw nodded, his head jerking as he fought to keep breathing. "Where are they now?" Thanos asked, dropping Ebony to the ground without so much as a second glance, turning his attention instead to Proxima.

"Asgard, I believe," the horned alien replied, gripping her weapon just that little bit tighter.

A low, guttural growl rumbled through the room as Thanos hurled a nearby piece of equipment into the far wall. With Asgard's best back within her borders, the Black Order would need more than the combined strength of the Avengers to break passed those shields. They would need something, _someone,_ more powerful. Someone who was familiar with the inner workings of the Golden City.

"Go to earth," he said suddenly, looking back down to where Ebony Maw was pushing himself to his feet, rubbing his throat. "Our way into Asgard lies there."

"You mean the children?" Both Proxima and Ebony asked, each glaring at the other.

"Indeed I do," Thanos replied, turning back to where their images floated in the holograms. "They are our gateway."

"They have already refused us," Proxima spoke up, "what reason would they possibly have for deciding to join us now? What reason would they have for betraying their own?"

"If the deaths of their parents did not convince them-" Ebony began but cut himself off, as though in thought.

"Then we must be more persuasive," Thanos explained and began to smile, something that never boded well. "There are stories..."

"Stories?" Proxima asked, confused. Where was he going with this?

"On earth," Thanos continued, a brilliantly cruel plan forming in his mind as he spoke. "On earth there are stories of the siblings. The humans of Midgard have written of them. Painted them. Cast them in a light that is harsher than the heat of Muspelheim."

"How will these stories help us to persuade them to our side?"

"Because," Thanos explained, turning to the pair. "You see, to the humans they are monsters. They have depicted the children as monstrous beasts and hideous beings."

"All of them?"

"All of them," Thanos answered, his plan forming nicely. "Even the girl. The twins though, I do not not believe were transformed by the mortals, only the elder four."

"Why not?"

"It matters not," Thanos waved the question away to continue explaining. "You must use these stories against them. You must use these depictions against the children."

"What were they depicted as?" Proxima tried hard not to sound too eager.

Here, his smile widened. He had been delighted upon the discovery of the mortal stories. "The eldest, they described as a tall black horse, his coat and mane midnight black. With not four legs, but eight. The second, whom they called Fenris, was a gigantic wolf, with eyes like molten silver and snapping teeth. And the third, well. The third was given the name 'Serpent of Midgard.'

Proxima and Ebony looked at each other in a rare moment of mutual excitement. They smiled nastily before turning back to their father. "The third is a serpent?"

Thanos nodded. "But no mere serpent either. The mortals painted him to be much larger than Midgard itself. His scales were as black as his brother's mane and from his fangs dripped the most venemous poison."

"And what of the girl? What manner of beast was she?"

Thanos chuckled and shook his head. "She was no beast like her brothers. No. The humans were infinitely more cruel to her. For you see, while she may have been named after the goddess of death and Queen of Hel, to the humans that's who she was. A woman, an entity that inspired a different fear than the one of her monstrous siblings. Half of her lived and remained healthy and beautiful, while the other half died, decomposed, rotting. The mortals described her as both the most beautiful and most terrifying thing imaginable. To them, whatever she touched would die."

"And the twins?"

"Vali and Narfi," Thanos clarified. "Despite being known as the Sons of Chaos, they were left within their Aesir form."

"You wish for us to threaten them?" Ebony Maw asked, beating Proxima to it.

Thanos shook his head. "No. Threats will only serve to distance them from us even further."

"Then, how?"

"You must make the humans that help them see the children in their mythological forms. As their ancestors described them."

"And this will turn them to our side? Once they realise that they truly have no one else?" Proxima asked, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Precisely," Thanos nodded. "Cut them off. Isolate them. They are powerful. We need them, for without them, our chance of shattering Asgard's defenses is null and void."

"You wish for us to cast illusions to fool the humans?" Ebony Maw steepled his long fingers and looked up at the Titan.

"No. No," Thanos shook his head. "No illusions and no threats. It must all be real."

"Real?" Both aliens asked him at once.

Thanos nodded and approached the pair. "You will make the humans see the siblings for what they really are. The monstrous children of a traitorous Prince."

"A curse then?" Ebony murmured.

The Titan smiled. "A curse indeed. One that even their precious father will not be strong enough to break."

Six different images replaced those of the children. The mythological depictions of the Trickster's children would soon become reality and then, Thanos would unleash them upon the world they called home.


	22. Sovereign Of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sky full of stars and he was staring at her. 
> 
> ~ Atticus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best open a window my darlings.....its about to get real steamy in here 😉❤️

He could not look away. For fear that she would fade away if he so much as blinked. From the moment they had stumbled their way back into the throne room, up until now. Silently she wandered through their chambers, looking at everything as though she had never seen them before. Her hands gently swept over the furniture, fingers dancing over the smooth surfaces as though wanting to absorb what they felt like. Her feet, still bare, padded softly over the carpeted floors, the chains on her ankles tinkling like a multitude of tiny bells.

Y/N still wore the cloak. She had refused to part with it, even though she knew that Loki had seen the scars. They were a horrific reminder of her time away. Of her time with the man that was now securely imprisoned in Asgard's dungeons. The less she had to see him and those scars, the better.

The balcony doors had been closed and Loki watched with a soft smile as she moved to open them, shaking her head in an exasperated manner. Fresh Summer air flooded the room and she sighed, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She was home. At long last.

As though feeling his eyes upon her, watching her every move and expression, she turned to face him. A shy smile curved her lips as she hugged the cloak closer. The clouds of fear still covered and blotted out the sun in her eyes and it pained the Prince to see her so. The old sparkle was slowly returning, but it would be a long time before she managed to turn that fear into armour. He wished to wash that fear away, she was safe now. Surely she knew that.

He slowly moved closer to her until he stood not an arm's length from her. The memory of her lip's soft, yet passionate caress had not left him. It reminded him of times passed. Of times when her passion would fuel his and together they would become one. Spending hours together, limbs entwined and with nothing between them save for their mingled breaths and steady heartbeats as they held each other.

And yet, he would be merely content to hold her. To have her once more within the safety offered by his arms. With her head resting above his heart, listening to its steady rhythm as it beat for her. "May I hold you?" He asked, tone a soft whisper.

Y/N smiled up at him and nodded and sighed happily as his arms surrounded her and held her. _"Please do not let me wake."_

Her words startled her husband. She thought she was dreaming?! That she was still on Sakaar surrounded by her tormentors? "Oh my love. My soul's darling. You are awake," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "You are back on Asgard. You are home."

_"Truly?"_

Loki nodded and cradled her against him. "I could never lie to you."

_"I want to forget. I want to forget all about him and what he did to me."_

It was as though he had been pierced through the heart with the dullest blade. She sounded so small, so fragile. Drawing back a little, he looked down at her and met her pleading gaze.

_"Will you help me?"_

What could he do but nod? Of course he would help her. How could he not? He would not stop until every last memory and every last bit of evidence was destroyed. He would help her fight through it. He would help her defeat her demons, as she had done with him. He would do whatever she asked of him. "I will take no rest," he vowed, reaching up with one hand and resting it gently against her cheek. "Not until I have kissed every scar on your body and healed every wound in your soul."

The look her eyes was one filled to the brim with heartwrenching gratitude and the deepest, purest love. _"Do you promise?"_

The Prince nodded and gently stroked the defining line of her cheekbone. "I swear it." Slowly, almost hesitantly, she smiled. It made his heart stutter, for it was a genuine one. Not one tainted with fear or doubt. "I would burn worlds to see you smile, my love."

A soundless laugh blew passed her lips and she shook her head. _"You need not burn worlds to see me smile. Simply be with me, hold me, love me."_

"You are my strength," he murmured, half to her and half to himself. "My fury and my heart. You are my everything." Both hands rose to tenderly cup her face. "And you are mine."

_"Show me,"_ her mind whispered, almost begging. _"Show me that I am yours and no one else's."_

His emerald eyes darkened until no green remained. His steady breathing became heavier. Licking his lips, he smirked. An expression that never failed to make her swoon. "Rest assured, my Queen," he rasped, voice hoarse as desire flooded through him. "Soon all of Asgard will remember who you belong too."

Biting her lip, she lowered her gaze, only to look up at him through her lashes. _"My King."_

That did it. Hearing the title he once craved, uttered in her sweet siren voice, was enough for him to throw hesitation to the wind. As he swooped down to claim her lips, a thought entered his mind. An idea of the most delectable kind.

Y/N responded eagerly. Memories of their past encounters flowing through her. She readily granted him entrance as his tongue probed her lips. It became a battle for dominance as they clung to each other, wishing to reclaim all the time that had been so cruelly lost to them.

Her mouth, her soft, sweet mouth was just as he remembered. A siren indeed. He would willingly follow her anywhere, if she were to demand his soul, he would readily give it.

A silent moan passed her lips as his mouth left hers and began to map a delicate, passionate path down the swan-like column of her throat. Her hands reached up and tangled in his ebony curls, her breath coming in heavy pants. As his lips slowly migrated south, she arched her neck in a most inviting manner. The moment his teeth sank into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, her grip tightened in his hair and she inhaled sharply.

_"Harder,"_ she gasped, breathless with desire.

"Harder, my darling?" He asked, breath ghosting over the flushed skin of her shoulder. "If I bite you any harder, I shall break the skin..."

_"Then do so,"_ she answered with a smirk of her own. _"Mark me."_ Sapphire met emerald, _"take me."_

He inhaled a ragged breath. "I could never take you, my Queen." His lips returned to her heated flesh. "One takes a whore, someone not worthy of a second glance. No," he trailed kisses hard enough to bruise along the expanse of her collar. "No, I shall worship you. Worship you for the goddess and Queen you are."

The hand that was in his hair curled into a fist, pulling him back. A mere second later, Y/N had reconnected their lips. His hands moved to her hips, his touch igniting and leaving delicious trails of heat. With one strong pull, he lifted her, prompting her to wrap her legs around him. She smirked against his lips as she felt the evidence of his desire press against her.

"See what you do to me, my Queen?" He whispered harshly, panting heavily. "A mere touch from you, the smallest smile-"

Grinning, she pulled his lips back to hers, silencing him. _"Then you must also feel what you do to me, my King?"_

Indeed he did. He could practically smell her need, her desire for him. The moment they crossed the threshold of their sleeping chambers, he set her down, gently breaking away from the kiss.

Meeting his gaze with her own, Y/N held it as she lowered her hands to unfasten the cloak and let it sink into a pile of fabric below her. She continued to hold his gaze as her hands traveled to the clasp of her short white gown and opened it from where it sat beneath the gold flower. Slowly, inch by inch, she bore herself to him. Reaching behind her, she undid the hook on the dress's skirt and let it fall, watching as his eyes followed the fluttering fabric. As she bent to remove the chains from her ankles, Loki stopped her.

"Let me," he offered and immediately sank to his knees before her. A sight none but her was ever graced with. She tilted her head back and sighed as she felt his feather-light touch on her ankles. Soon the soft tinkle of chains was heard as they were dropped to the floor. Yet, his touch did not leave her. His hands continued to caress her legs with a touch so gentle and reverent that it brought tears to her eyes. Her heart threatened to burst when she felt his lips tenderly brush over the scarred skin of her legs. Her breath caught in her throat as his kisses moved higher, higher until they reached the thick, patchwork of scars on her back. Every brush of his lips made her knees threaten to give out and she soon found herself pressing into the gentle touch of his lips.

Standing upright behind her, he bent to kiss her shoulder and laughed softly as she leaned her head back, granting him the splendid view of her elegant neck. To feel her skin beneath his hands was heavenly. Valhalla itself. Her soft sighs were music to his ears. His hands moved over her shoulders and caressed every imperfection, every blemish. Moving further south, he sighed into her neck as his hands cupped her breasts. In response, she turned her head, her lips pressed to his cheek. Her hands reached up and behind her to bury themselves in his ebony locks as he gently teased her already hardened nipples. He began to roll them between his fingers and press kisses further along her throat, so beautifully bared.

Y/N sighed at the loss when his hands moved downwards, scoping the plain of her stomach and hips. Still, his hands trailed further.

"Oh my Queen, I can feel your heat," he groaned, sending delicious vibrations all through her. "Are you wet for me?"

Y/N simply nodded. Even if she could talk, words would not have been enough. He knew what he was doing to her, with his feather-light touches and bruising kisses. He had, after all, done it plenty of times before. She gasped sharply, bucking her hips into his skilled hand.

"So eager," he observed, smiling. His talented fingers soon found what they were looking for.

_"Loki,"_ she moaned, arching her back, driving her head further into his shoulder. _"Oh, my Loki."_

"Yes," he breathed, "yes, my Queen. My love. That's it," he bit back a moan of his own as her walls clenched around his fingers, coating them with her essence. He was not going to last much longer if she kept this up.

Reluctantly retracting his hand, he brought the coated digits to his mouth. His eyes locked with her lust-filled ones as he licked them clean.

Spinning in his arms, she crashed their lips together. A delighted sigh left her as she tasted herself on his lips. _"Why, my King,"_ she winked, drawing back. _"It would seem as though you are a little overdressed for this occasion."_

"Right you are, my love," Loki agreed, chuckling, "we must see to that right away."

Biting her lip, she giggled, the sound floating through his mind. A rosy blush dusted her cheeks as she steadied her breathing. When her hands reached out to assist him, he gently brushed them away, giving her a quick peck to the lips. "Oh no, my dear. You gave me quite the show. Allow me to return the favour."

Y/N watched with baited breath as leather and metal fell, slowly revealing him to her. Her eager, hungry gaze devoured the sight of him, pale as marble and sculpted to perfection, as he stood before her. Moving closer, she reached out, her hands dancing like butterflies over his form, gently tracing the plains of lean, toned muscle, hardened after years of training. Unable to help herself, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a tender kiss to the hollow of his throat, while her hands moved steadily south.

Loki inhaled sharply as her wandering hands finally found what they were looking for. Her lips continued to pepper his chest with kisses as one hand took hold of him, slender fingers softly curling around the hardened length. Y/N sighed against him as she began to gently massage and stroke the taut, silken skin.

"Harder-" he choked out, his head falling forward, his teeth sinking into her shoulder. His breath came in short, uneven pants as she increased her rhythm. "Yes, my darling. Please-" a deep moan drowned his words as his hands sunk into her waist, holding her tightly enough to bruise. "Please. Do not stop," he rasped into her shoulder and shuddered against her, "do not stop."

_"Are you close, my King?"_ She sounded oh so innocent as her mind whispered those sinful words to him.

He could barely manage a nod. With an animalistic growl, he came apart in her arms, breathing heavily. Fighting to steady his breathing, he watched her closely as she lifted her hand, elegant fingers glistening. With a smirk to rival his own, she lifted her hand and slowly licked her fingers and palm clean, her eyes never leaving his.

"A siren indeed," he muttered, eyes continuing to darken. Mere moments later, they were pressed together as he swooped down, capturing those tempting lips of hers with his own. She smiled against him and pressed herself tighter against him, needing to feel every inch of his skin on hers. Needing him inside her, filling every inch of her. _"Norns. I need you."_

"You have me," he replied softly, lifting her in his arms before gently laying her on the bed. She smiled up at him, inviting him to join her. "I have longed for this moment," he murmured, moving to brace himself above her, his slender hips between her spread thighs. Leaning down, he stopped as his lips barely brushed hers. "The moment when I could feel your skin against mine once more. When our bodies would tangle together, and now that moment has come, my angel," his cool breath washing over her, and smiled as she arched towards him, seeking his lips. "I fear now to sleep," one hand was lifted as he traced the soft curve of her lips. "For fear of waking only to find you were a dream and nothing more," his tone softened as a lone tear left a shining path down his cheek.

With a sad smile, Y/N reached up and swiped the tear away, leaning up to meld her lips with his. _"I am no dream, my love. I am here with you. As I shall be, always."_ She broke from the kiss and lay back down against the pillows beneath. _"Make love to me, my King."_

Her words were all he needed. Leaning down, his lips left a trail of fire on her skin as his hands moved all over her. In mere seconds, she was gasping and writhing beneath him. His name floated through his mind in breathless moans, encouraging him further.

_"Loki, please,"_ she begged, her nerve endings feeling like live wires. She needed him, wanted him now. _"Please, my King."_

Who was he to deny her? "I have missed this greatly," he spoke against her heaving chest, kissing the valley between her breasts. "You writhing beneath me while breathing out my name. We have been apart for far too long," he lifted his gaze to meet hers. "Promise me that it never happens again." She nodded, all too eager and bucked her hips against his. He was so close to where she needed him most.

"Promise me," he repeated, orienting himself so that his tip brushed over her slick entrance, causing her to shudder beneath him, her nails raking down his back.

Y/N flung her head back, hair fanning all around her. _"I promise you."_

She received no other warning. Her words drove him into her, right to the hilt. If she had a voice, she would have screamed. Stars shot across her vision. Oh yes, it had been far too long.

A satisfied hiss broke from him as he felt himself sheathed within her delicious warmth. It had felt like centuries since he had last felt her like this. Still braced above her, he looked down at her and inhaled sharply as she returned his gaze. The hunger was still there, as was the burning lust. But a softer emotion seemed to cover them as though with a sheer fabric. Her hands moved to his shoulders and when she nodded, he let out a stuttering sigh.

Heavens above! She had missed this. Missed seeing him above her as they were joined in the most intimate way possible. Her back arched as he began to move, she dared not close her eyes, for fear she would miss even a single second.

It was slow, gentle and loving. Keeping her eyes locked with his, the Prince interlaced her hands with his and brought them to rest on either side of her head. Descending the short distance, he kissed her. She sighed and gasped into his mouth, her legs coming up to wrap themselves around his waist, drawing him in deeper.

"My goddess, my Queen," her actions causing him to shudder and moan into her shoulder. "Oh my darling-" oh how he wished she had the ability to speak.

Time came to a standstill. The late afternoon sun cast the lovers in a soft golden glow. Warm light danced through the curtains as they moved together, lost to all else but each other.

Y/N felt herself clench around him. Her peak was fast approaching. Her hands, tightly locked with his, shook. Then, from one moment to the next, he lay beneath her, hands still joined.

"My precious angel," he moaned, arching his neck as he encouraged her to move, gently guiding her hips. This was new for them, but he had to see her. He had to see her bathed in the golden light of the Summer sun as she moved above him. She was close, he could feel it, and he knew that he would not be far behind. For a brief moment, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, a blissful sigh escaping her. Then, of her own accord, she began to move a little faster, rolling her hips and riding him for all she was worth.

Gently breaking the grip she had on his right hand, Loki reached up and placed his hand softly on her throat. She smiled down at him, her pace increasing, chasing moans from both of them. A soft glow emanated from his palm where it rested against the soft skin of her throat and prayed that it had worked.

This was it. She shook above him as she fought to control herself. "Scream for me," he rasped, lowering his hand to rest on her hips. "Let them hear you."

Her control was slipping like water through her fingers and his words were the last straw. Light exploded behind her eyes as she flung her head back and cried out. Her healed voice pouring out of her in a torrent of impassioned cries.

Her voice was enough to send him over the edge. They trembled against each other, resting their foreheads together. "Y/N?" He spoke her name in a reverent whisper.

Her eyes opened to look down at him and she nodded, smiling wider than she had in a long while. "You healed me," she whispered in awe. "You fixed me."

Gently lifting her off him, Loki pulled her into his side and nuzzled her hair. "You were never broken, my precious one."

Y/N smiled and shifted, resting her cheek on his chest. "You gave me my voice back," she murmured quietly, tracing the lines of his stomach with her left hand.

"You deserve so much more," he replied and took hold of her wandering hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing the scar of her missing finger, then trailing down to the brand. Under his magic, it slowly faded, leaving her palm as it was before. Y/N stared up at him, tears gathering in her blue eyes. But he was not yet finished. Withdrawing his lips, he circled the air where her finger should have been and met her gaze with his own. Uncurling his hand not a moment later, he smiled down at her as she stared at her hand.

Holding it up to the light, she gasped. There it was, standing proudly, slender and equally matched to the one on her right. At its base sparkled two rings. Her lips trembled as she traced them with her right hand. Both were bands of gold, but one bore an emerald cut into the shape of a heart. Unable to do much else, she pushed herself up and kissed him, pouring all her love, her gratitude and heartfelt devotion into him.

Smiling against her lips, Loki drew back and reached up to tuck a errant curl behind her ear. "Welcome home, my love."

Down in the dungeons his words echoed, the image of the couple fading before the furious gaze of the Grandmaster. Bound and silenced, he had seen it all; the way she moved for him, that Prince of hers. The way she had looked at him, as though he were the only being to exist, as though he were all that mattered. The utterances of the god drove him wild with a seething fury, a white hot jealousy. Yet, it was her last smile, right before the illusion had faded that told him everything. She knew, she knew that he had seen them and her eyes had sparkled like the new rings on her healed hand.


	23. After Darkness I Hope For Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's interesting to note that the most kind and courageous souls you meet in life tend to be those who've faced the most cruelty and conflict. This vicious world might sharpen us like a blade, but whether we use that power to protect people or cause them pain, is always our choice. 
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (Weapons)

The lack of progress was driving her insane. Day after day, she and Loki would comb through books and scrolls, examine artefacts that may hold even a mere hint. Both had refused to give up, despite what they had been told time and time again, _"what hope have you if even Heimdall cannot see them?"_

Every morning and every evening, Y/N would go to the observatory while Loki stayed behind, flitting between the library and archives. Each time she hoped the news Heimdall had for her would change, and each time she was disappointed. 

"Where are they?" She asked every night, weeping with both frustration and disappointment. Disappointment in herself that she could not find her own children. She would cling to him as he desperately tried to comfort her, her tears would soak through his tunic, yet he could not bring himself to care. Theirs was a shared pain, and it hurt him to see her fall asleep with tears glistening on her cheeks.

During the day she barely held herself together. The tether on her emotions was becoming shorter as the days passed, thus leading to her rarer appearances in public. Even Loki, who's emotions and feelings were often hidden behind carefully constructed masks of indifference, was losing control. The couple barely strayed from the other's side.

It was on one such day, when the sun shone much too brightly and the birds sung much too happily, that the reports started to flood in. Reports of disturbances within the neighboring realms. In favour of continuing their search, Loki and Y/N did not attend the Council meeting, they were only concerned about locating their children and bringing them safely back home.

It was on this day that Loki told his wife that he would accompany her to the observatory. He had not left the palace in the weeks since their return from Sakaar. Y/N tried to smile at the news, but the cracks in her heart would not allow the expression to reach her eyes. "Perhaps today the news will be different," she said quietly, delicate hope entering her eyes as she looked up at him.

Loki tried to smile too. Reaching out, he wrapped her in his arms and held her close. Bending down, he kissed the top of her head and sighed. He was exhausted and so was she. Y/N tried to hide it, but Loki could clearly see just how much she had changed in these few short weeks. "Hopefully," he murmured in soft reply, not wishing to tempt the Norns to turn against them once more.

Drawing back, Y/N looked up at him and reached up a hand to gently cup his cheek with one hand, the other firmly gripping his. "We will find them," she spoke with conviction, meaning every word. "You and I. Together."

"Aye, my love," he whispered, loving her more in that moment than he had ever before. Interlacing their fingers, he kissed her. Both needed the strength that only the other could provide. Breaking away, he smiled sadly down at her. "We will."

Blinking away the tears that seemed to have become her constant companions, Y/N swallowed hard and gently squeezed his hand. He was her rock, her anchor, her well of strength. He inspired her to keep going, to keep looking for new ways in case they had missed one.

"Shall we?" She asked, gesturing towards the doors of their chambers.

Nodding, the Prince moved to open the doors and gestured for her to step through. Almost the moment he joined her in the corridor beyond, she reached for his hand, which he readily took.

The couple ignored the looks of pity that were thrown in their direction. The nobles of the court that never particularly seemed to care for them whispered behind their hands as the royal couple passed by.

The walk to the stables was a mercifully short one. They waited patiently as the stable-hands saddled and bridled their horses, Y/N's chestnut mare and Loki's snow-white stallion.

Soon, both were off, galloping through the citadel's streets and finally out onto the crystalline rainbow bridge. The wind caused by their passage whipped passed them, tearing at the few loose strands of Y/N's hair that had escaped the tight braid.

Their sudden departure was, however, witnessed by the Queen. Frigga sighed heavily as she watched them go, the pair of them riding towards Heimdall's observatory. She had seen so little of them since their return. The absence of their children weighed heavily on them, making them both harsher and quick tempered. They were desperate, Frigga knew this, she was a mother herself and could barely imagine the pain they were in. Y/N's eyes no longer held joy and Loki's no longer held the tell tale spark of mischief.

If only they had attended the Council meeting that was taking place that very moment. The reports were disturbing in their familiarity. Frigga had only stayed for a short portion before politely excusing herself. She had meant to speak with the couple about the content of the reports, hoping to provide what little hope she could to the desperate parents. However, they had departed the citadel before she got her chance.

Looking away for a brief moment, Loki looked across at his wife who rode beside him. Her hands were tightly gripping the reins, while her beautiful, regal features were set with harsh determination. The gown and cloak she wore fluttered behind her like twin flags.

At long last the observatory rose up before them. Halting their steeds, the couple dismounted. Smoothing her hair, Y/N approached her husband and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. They said nothing as they neared the golden-eyed gatekeeper.

"Welcome, your Highnesses," Heimdall greeted them, his back turned as he watched the countless stars before him.

"Good Heimdall," Y/N spoke, her tone neutral. "Surely you know why I-, why _we_ have come?"

The gatekeeper nodded and finally turned to face them. He nodded gravely. He observed the pair before him. Y/N's request was always the same, had he seen their children yet? Each time he had given her the disappointing truth, each time the words seemed to crush her further, her eyes told him as much. No matter how tall she might hold herself, or how steady her voice might be. Even the emerald eyes of her husband told him more than his regal bearing would allow.

"Indeed I do."

"Well?" The slight hitch in her voice betrayed her true feelings. Her grip on her husband's hand tightened as both waited for the news.

"The cloak surrounding them has been lifted."

Y/N gasped sharply, her eyes flying to Loki who stood as a statue beside her, his eyes trained on Heimdall.

"Where are they?" He asked, fighting to keep calm.

Silence answered them. Silence that had Y/N's knees give way, she collapsed against Loki, her breath coming in shuddering pants. She clung to him as he held her close to him.

"Heimdall, where are they?" He asked again, tightening his grip on his trembling wife who had already begun to fear the worst. "Where are our children?" Fear sharpened his tone.

"That I cannot tell you."

Turning in Loki's arms, Y/N faced the gatekeeper. "Why?" She sounded fearful of the answer. "Why can't you tell us? If the cloak has been lifted, then surely you must be able to see them."

"I cannot see them," Heimdall replied, Y/N's pale features whitening at his words. "Not as they were."

A terrible, choked sound came from Y/N, who had given up all semblance of control. "No. No-" she cut herself off, shaking her head. "No. No, I refuse to believe it." She turned to Loki to see her horror reflected in his eyes. Her lips trembled as she clung tighter to him, a searing pain shooting through her. "Loki, please tell me it isn't true."

The Prince said nothing, for he could not lie to her. This news had crippled them both and what else could they do but hold each other? His arms shook as they held her, trying to keep her from falling even further apart. Stinging tears burned behind his eyes and distorted his vision. Words were lost to him as his heart struggled to reconcile with what his mind was saying. This wasn't real, it couldn't possibly be! His darlings, his beautiful children.

The fine thread of control that Y/N had over her emotions snapped. Her magic flared out, wailing like a banshee while she herself wept, harsh ragged breaths tore through her. She was faintly aware of Loki's arms still around her, holding her up. Her hands clawed at him, desperate for something to hold onto while her world shattered around her. "My babies," she whimpered, voice hoarse from weeping. "My little angels-"

Her words severed his restraint and broke something within him. His magic joined hers; the wailing soon became a mournful singing, words in a language that neither were familiar with. Burying his face in her hair, he finally let his tears flow. How could the Norns be so cruel to them? Had they not suffered enough? Like a vine, he clung to her, needing her as much as she needed him.

The picture they presented was heartbreaking, soul shattering.

"I fear your Highnesses mistake my meaning."

Both head snapped up at his words, eyes bright with tears. "How?" Loki asked, his smooth voice now harsh and cold. " _Not as they were_ , that is what you said."

Heimdall nodded. "Indeed I did. There have been reports of strange sightings. Creatures that have never been seen before, only depicted within the stories of mortals."

"Of what importance is that to us?" Loki hissed, impatient. Y/N had gone silent, her eyes glassy and distant.

"Sightings of a horse, with a coat and mane as black as a night without stars. It is taller than most and has not four legs, but eight." Heimdall calmly regarded the couple before him. Y/N's distant eyes had become more focused as she listened to him speak. "Its eyes, have been reported to be pools of molten silver, shimmering with dark promises and a seething fury."

"Silver...," Y/N murmured and smiled sadly.

"But this creature is always accompanied by a wolf, snow white and the same height as its companion. Its fur is thick and shimmers silver in the sunlight. It snaps and snarls at all those that dare approach it, its eyes burning into all those it looks upon."

Y/N moved away from Loki and moved to stand where she could watch the stars. In the distant lights she could see her children, all six of them. A shuddering sigh left her. She had failed them, her own children! Her beautiful, unique children with eyes like mercury.

"A serpent follows them," Heimdall continued. "One that is said to be larger than Midgard itself."

This caught her attention. Whipping around, she advanced upon the gatekeeper. "Larger than Midgard?" She whispered, hardly daring to believe what she was being told. This all sounded much too familiar, like she had heard it somewhere before.

Heimdall nodded. "Indeed. But it never strays from the former two. Its scales are as dark as the horse's coat. From its fangs drip the most venomous poison. One without a cure."

"The Serpent of Midgard," Y/N whispered, horrified. Heavens above, of course! Her red-rimmed eyes met those of her husband. "Jörmungandr," she breathed. A trembling hand rose to cover her mouth as Loki moved to stand beside her, immediately wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Angel?" He asked, confused as to what elicted such a reaction from her.

"Don't you see?" She turned to him, a strange fire in her blue eyes.

"See what?"

"Those creatures," she explained, voice shaking as she did so. "The wolf and the horse-" she swallowed hard and clutched at his forearms. "The stories, my love. The stories I told you about. The ones the humans wrote. The ones they wrote about your children." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. "Surely you must remember?"

Of course he remembered. How could he not? He had been tremendously insulted upon reading them. How dare those mortals portray his beautiful children as such monsters and hideous beings? "Aye, my darling, I do, but-"

Y/N shook her head and continued. "Loki, please. I know you believe them to be mere stories, but," she took a deep breath before going on. "I'm sure that those 'creatures' are our boys. Think of it. My darling please. I would not be saying this if I wasn't sure."

Loki stared down at his wife.

Y/N turned away from her husband and looked to Heimdall. Licking her lips, she asked, "is- is there a girl with them?" It all hinged on this, as horrific as it seemed, she felt almost weak with relief.

Heimdall nodded, his golden eyes grave. "A woman. Yes. Anyone who sees her immediately runs."

"But why?" It was Loki who spoke, fragile hope shone in his emerald eyes.

"Because," Heimdall began, "she is both beautiful and terrifying. A entity from the darkest dreams. Whatever her hands touch, instantly begins to die. Half of her lives and looks to be as old as two human decades."

"And the other half?" Y/N asked, hating the answer she knew was coming.

"Dead," came the reply. "It is rotting, decaying. Skeletal."

A strangled gasp choked past her lips. "Hela," she murmured, meeting Loki's gaze. Their precious little girl was now something out of a nightmare, forced to age beyond her young years. A burning hatred rose up within her, one she saw mirrored in Loki's hard gaze. "Who did this?" She hissed, furious that someone had dared to do this to her precious children.

_"He_ did," Heimdall replied.

The colour drained from both of their faces. Thanos. That cruel sadistic monster had dared to lay a hand on their children?!

"And the twins?" Y/N asked, breathing heavily. "What of them?"

"I cannot see them," Heimdall answered. "There is a shield that surrounds them. It protects them from all those that seek them."

Relief rippled through the parents.

"Where were they last seen?" Loki asked, glancing at his wife.

"Vanaheim, and they were not alone."

" _He_ is there?" Y/N smiled nastily.

Heimdall nodded. "He is." Turning to Loki, he said, "your brother's Midgardian friends aid him."

Loki felt his eyes widen. While he held no fondness for the Avengers, it alarmed him that they should work alongside someone such as Thanos.

"Loki?" Y/N's soft voice brought him crashing back to the present.

"Yes?"

"We have to go," she explained, looking towards the distant stars, among them was Vanaheim. "We have to get them away from him."

Loki had never agreed with anyone more than he did with her now. "And go we shall," he agreed, "but I am afraid that we cannot go unaided."

"Pardon?" Never in her life would Y/N have expected Loki to admit to needing help.

"Think about it," he proceeded to explain. "If Thanos is there, then the Black Order is too. We cannot possibly hope to survive if we go in unarmed."

"Then we had better be prepared, hadn't we?" A predatory smile curved her lips and her eyes danced with blue fire.

In the blink of an eye, they were standing back within their chambers.

"Come, I have something to show you," Loki whispered in her ear, causing a pleasant shiver to run down her spine.

Grinning, she allowed him to lead her to their wardrobe. Once inside, he pressed a hidden button. Y/N gasped in surprise when a portion of the wall swung out to reveal a mannequin dressed in elven armour. "Oh," she breathed, "wow." It was truly a work of art. It seemed much too beautiful to wear to a fight. The entire ensemble appeared to be an iridescent lilac. The shoulder guards were layered metal, shaped to take the appearance of a leaf, its spiked ends pointing down.

"You like it then?"

Y/N turned to her husband and smiled, nodding. "It is so very beautiful. Thank you."

Loki came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "It leaves no part of you uncovered," he said, gesturing to the high collar and long sleeves where leaf-shaped guards protected her wrists and hands. "And here," he held his hand palm up, "I believe you will be needing these as well." On his palm lay a set of daggers, their sharpened edges glinting cruelly in the soft lamp light.

"They are perfect," she praised, gently lifting the weapons from his hand and testing their weight and balance. "They will do their job well." Turning to the side, she kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered, pulling back to look at him.

Loki smiled down at her. "You are most welcome my Queen."

A look of trepidation entered her eyes as she looked back at the mannequin.

Loki noticed it. "What is it, my love?"

A nervous giggle bubbled out of her and a rosy blush painted her cheeks. "It is only that, well..." she bit her lip, cutting herself off.

"Ahh, I see," the Prince grinned, knowing in which direction his wife's mind was headed. "It is no matter," and before she could utter a word in protest, he waved his hand and the armour transferred from the statue onto her. It fit her perfectly, as he knew it would. His eyes wandered everywhere, finally making it up to her smirking lips.

"Like what you see?" She quipped, eyes twinkling.

She looked beyond beautiful as she began to strap the daggers onto the armour. Her hair, with the help of his magic, had been swept up into a bun with tight braids running on either side. She was magnificent, a warrior Queen indeed. "I most certainly do," he replied, eyes dark and voice hoarse. "But it seems like my Queen is in need of just one thing more."

She raised her eyebrows, "oh? And what might that be?"

She watched in fascination as a circlet formed between his hands. It was beautiful in its simplicity; a single sparkling amethyst sat in the centre, cradled by silver vines. He stepped up before her and raised his arms slightly to gently place the circlet between the braids. "A crown," he replied, looking her in the eye. "One to wear into battle. For you and you and alone are my Queen," his voice grew softer, the words more heartfelt. "And my beautiful brave Valkyrie."

Unable to form coherent words, she closed the distance between them and kissed him for all she was worth. He responded all too eagerly before breaking away, smiling softly.

"You say the sweetest things," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "But you are brave too, my darling, my love." She cupped his face with both hands. "You are my warrior King. My fearsome sorcerer."

"Oh my darling," he murmured, kissing her palms before gently extracting himself. In a small flash of green, he stood before her in his battle leathers, emerald cloak flowing regally over his broad shoulders.

Y/N's smile only grew. Stepping closer to him, she reached up. "You deserve a crown too, my King." Beneath her hands formed a simple, yet elegant band of gold, entwined to form a braid that cradled a single emerald in the centre. "There," she murmured, stepping back to look him over. "What a magnificent sight you make, my love."

"Shall we?" Loki offered his arm to her, pecking her on the lips as she looped her arm through his. Before she knew it, they were standing on the crystalline bridge just outside the observatory.

"Brother?" Thor called from within the dome.

"I did not think you would show," Loki shot back, grinning, earning a confused look from Y/N. Together they entered the observatory.

"How could I not?" Thor laughed, clapping his brother on the shoulder before looking over to Y/N. "Sister," he approached her and pulled her into an embrace.

Returning the gesture, Y/N chuckled, of course Thor knew. She was foolish to think that he would willingly sit this one out. Not when he loved the children almost as much as she and Loki did. "It is good to see you too."

"You look most fearsome," the elder Prince complemented, nodding in approval.

"I should hope so," she replied, grinning. Sobering she lay a hand on his left forearm. "I really appreciate you coming, I mean it."

"I know," he said, laying a gentle hand over hers and squeezing gently. "This is what family does after all, fight for each other."

Nodding, she smiled before moving to stand beside Loki. "Is everything alright, my heart?"

Turning to her, he took her hand. "It will be," he assured her.

Thor moved to stand on Y/N's other side, Mjölnir tight in his grip. "Heimdall," he addressed the gatekeeper. "If you please."

Soon the dome began to spin as the bifrost was slowly activated and brought to life. The trio glanced briefly at each other before facing the tunnel of light before them. Y/N laced her fingers together with Loki's and felt him give them a slight, reassuring squeeze before they were pulled forwards, speeding towards Vanaheim.


	24. The Battle of Vanaheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What good are wings without the courage to fly? 
> 
> ~ Atticus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets kick some ass and take those names!!!!!!!!

Clint knew the stories. Since the children had come to stay with him, he had read all he could about them. It had been a pleasant surprise that the stories were not reality. Little Hela had grown on him, almost as though he had gained a second daughter. Her brothers too had begun to feel a little more at ease around him, despite his unpleasant history with their father.

Now, as he looked around him at the chaos that seemed to be the order of the day, he felt a shiver run the length of his spine. The sun shone harshly above the battlefield on the realm he soon discovered to be called Vanaheim. Never had he believed he would ever travel to another world. An otherwordly howl was the cause of his unease, for not far from where he fought to keep Thanos's minions at bay, a gigantic wolf snapped and snarled, tearing it's enemies to shreds. _Fenrir._ That snapping, sharp-toothed beast was no longer the refined, fair-haired Prince that Clint had come to know and respect. His claws were like swords themselves and sliced through anyone who came too close. His snow-white fur was darkened with dried blood and dirt.

Daring a quick glance to his left, Clint saw Wanda surrounded by Chitauri. Her magic flared red as blood, her eyes glowing eerily. Close by her side stood another young woman. Through the thicket of hostile aliens, he caught a glimpse of her midnight hair. _Hela._ The little girl, only ten years old, had been forced to age while half of her died. The hair he saw was of the living side, as black as a raven's wing. Her touch brought death, the aliens that surrounded her and Wanda soon fell at a mere brush of her hand; both dead and alive. A flash of white hair caught his attention as she ducked a swing aimed for her head. Clint had only seen her 'other' side once. It had been branded into his mind ever since and threatened to haunt his dreams. Loki's only daughter. Her magic was now crueler, no doubt fueled by the curse itself. Manifesting itself in harsh silver light, it joined with Wanda's red and made for a truly haunting sight.

The waves the Chitauri came in seemed endless. New York and Y/N's rescue dimmed in comparison to this nightmare. He had run out of arrows a long time ago and was now resorting to plucking them from the fallen bodies of his victims. The pounding of hooves had him jumping to the side. A mere second later, the tallest horse he had ever seen came ploughing through. It's eight legs trampled all those in it's path while its head was bowed, ramming through those that had not seen fit to move. The Chitauri fired their weapons at the steed, attempting to fell it. The bolts glanced off it's midnight coat, occasionally catching, causing the animal to violently swing towards the offender, baring its large white teeth that had quickly become stained with black blood. Its silver eyes were wild as it reared up, six legs swiping through the air while two remained firmly on the muddied ground. _Sleipnir._ The composed, protective elder Prince. The eldest of the six. His hooves pounded like hammers as he raced through the battlefield.

Thanos had yet to make an appearance. The Black Order, however, only engaged when it suited them. Clint had never seen them up close, only in the distance as they attempted to subdue and control the largest of the royal siblings. It's scales shone as though fashioned from the purest obsidian. Vicious fangs and a long black forked tongue kept them at bay. So large that it's head blocked the sun, the serpent towered above them. Hate-filled silver eyes glared down at the aliens. _Jörmungandr._ Whom the stories had labeled as being larger than earth itself. Clint had yet to see the tip of his tail. His body was thicker than a hundred oak trees. Muscle rippled through the serpentine body as he crushed the Chitauri who tried to find even the smallest chink in the armour that was his scales. Clint had seen the effect the serpent's poison had, it burned his victims, blinding them and melting the skin from their bones.

Despite the horrific situation he now found himself in, Clint fought to keep from smiling. Thanos had cursed the children in an effort to turn them to his side and away from those that had helped them. How the tables had turned! Instead of aiding him, the cursed children now stood more firmly against him than they ever had. They were weapons that Clint knew Thanos wanted. Weapons that Clint would fight to protect.

Sliding in the mud as he ran, the archer used his bow as one one might use a staff. The metal connecting solidly with alien flesh. How he wished Nat was there, fighting by his side. He dared not think of what that purple bastard might have done with her. In an effort to banish such thoughts, he focused on his rather unpleasant present. The Chitauri had proven tough to kill. Their skin acted like a second armour. Clint had discovered by accident that their weakest point, their most vulnerable part, was their eyes. Clint's arrows, while he still had them, had made stellar work in felling the reptilian aliens. Now, he had his bow. His gun had proven useless against them and he had quickly run out of ammunition in learning this.

Their claws were sharp and curved. Long, red lacerations decorated his arms from those he had been unlucky enough to fail in killing. Sweat was pouring down his back and made his palms slippery. Mud and dried blood clung to him like a second skin. Blood from a cut just above his eye trickled down the side of his face, mixing with the sweat.

"Shit," he swore under his breath as his bow slipped from his grasp. Lunging to retrieve it, he soon found himself inches away from a Chitauri's snarling face. "You're even uglier up close," he muttered. Before either party could react further, a distant roar tore through the battlefield. A blinding light accompanied it, drawing thousands of eyes in its direction.

Clint had never seen anything like it. The beam of light was thicker the nearer Clint moved to it. Though hesitant, he was also curious. It looked like hundreds of condensed rainbows as it pummeled into the ground, decimating all those unfortunate to be in its path. Their remains flew through the air like shattered glass. Incensed, the remaining Chitauri surged forward, snarling and firing their weapons.

A dark shape flew out of the light, making Clint duck as it came towards him. It cut a clear path through the throngs and Clint fought the urge to fist pump the air. He knew who that was.

Three figures emerged as the light receded. The tell tale red of Thor's cape stood out among the crowd, as did the emerald green of his brother's. Clint had never thought he would be happy to see the raven-haired god. The brothers stood on either side of a fair-haired woman. 

So Thanos had lied about their deaths, Clint grimaced in memory of when Sleipnir had told him. They were very much alive and standing not ten feet from where he stood.

Green magic soon flashed through the air as the aliens began to attack the newcomers. Y/N seemed to hold her own against the onslaught, spinning and dodging, she sliced at her attackers, her own magic reached out and dealt with those out of her reach. She and Loki fought back to back as they became separated from Thor.

With renewed energy, Clint dodged an attack and swept his bow from the ground and barrelled towards his team mate.

Y/N had yet to catch a glimpse of her children. With her focus being on repelling her attackers, she barely had time to spare. Desperate, she sent her magic out, joining it with Loki's as it searched for their children. The couple stayed together, fighting together as they had on Svartalfheim all those years ago.

Their arrival and steady progress had not gone unnoticed by the Titan, who remained hidden in the shadows. They made for a formidable pair, the Trickster and the Elf. Their presence, as unexpected as it was, was proving to be a lethal one. The pair, even without the Thunderer's assistance, carved a path through his armies. Their blades shone cruelly in the bright Vanir sun. They made war appear elegant, like a dance.

Loki felt his magic search the battlefield, Y/N's right alongside. Determined, they followed, their eyes sweeping the masses. Slightly ahead of her, Loki almost skidded to a halt when Y/N pulled him to a stop. Turning to her, he made to speak when the sun was blocked out. Beside him, he felt Y/N tense up. Before him, the largest serpent he had ever seen, rose up above them. It hissed, it's long black tongue flicking out between it's fangs. Slitted silver eyes glared down at them.

Y/N let out a stuttering breath. Out of everything she had read and even dared to imagine, this was much worse. "Jörmungandr?" She whispered her son's name, her eyes meeting his. Sheathing a dagger, she slowly lifted her right hand. "Jörmungandr? Darling, it's me. It's Mama," her voice wobbled and threatened to break. Vanaheim fell away as she looked up into her son's serpentine eyes. Her hand shook as she slowly lifted it higher, inching it closer to his scaled skin. "My beautiful boy-" she broke off as a lone tear fell. "Don't you recognise me?"

Loki watched with baited breath. His heart beat rapidly as he forced himself to let Y/N talk uninterrupted. Stepping up beside her, he looked up to his son. His third-born. His mischievous Jörmungandr, his precious boy. The Prince who preferred the company of his pet snake than that of the court nobles. "My son," he broke his silence and stepped closer to the serpent. "You always did prefer snakes, didn't you?" He spoke a little louder than Y/N had. A small smile curved his lips. "You appear as the King of them now," he continued, edging closer, despite the narrowed eyes of the reptile. His green eyes met the silver ones of his son. "You know who we are, do you not?" The was a rawness to his words, a vulnerability.

Gathering herself together, Y/N moved to stand beside her husband. She lifted the same hand as before and reached up, gently laying her palm against the scales of his lowered head. They felt cool and smooth beneath her touch, so different from the roughness she had been expecting. Then she felt it, she felt him press into her hand. Her heart leaped. She giggled as his forked tongue shot out and swiped Loki across the face in playful affection. _He recognised them_. Unable to help herself, she wrapped her arms around his thick body, her arms not even making a quarter of the way. Without hesitation, she lay her cheek against the scales and smiled tearfully as Loki did the same, their hands brushing as they sought to embrace their son.

A hiss from above was their only warning. Spinning around, the couple came face to face with a hoard of Chitauri, who's weapons were aimed at both the parents and their son. Y/N readied and brandished her daggers, Loki doing the same beside her. By some unheard signal, the Chitauri rushed forward. Magic flared and blades flew. From above them, Jörmungandr lashed out with his fangs, spearing all those his parents had missed. More than once he lowered his giant head to form a shield from harmful energy bolts.

A not-so-distant howl and the thunder of oncoming hooves, had Y/N ripping her attention in their direction. Then she saw them, a stolen glance at Loki told her he had too. The crowd around them did not abate. It only grew, as though in preparation.

"Sleipnir," she whispered in a trembling voice as the coal-black horse drew nearer. He had his head lowered, acting as a battering ram to all those that stood in his way. His eight legs carried him swiftly in her direction. His silver eyes were fixed on her and Loki. It alternated between them, boring into them, pinning them to the spot. Skidding to a halt before them, he reared up, neighing loudly.

Y/N swallowed hard. This was her eldest, her first-born. There was a wildness in his mercury eyes as he stood once again on all eight legs. Unlike his brother, he approached his parents and lowered his head, nuzzling his mother's fair hair. With a strangled sob, she threw her arms around his neck, as far as she could reach. Behind her, Loki approached his son and gently stroked his muzzle. "My boy-" any further words were muffled as he too, embraced his son.

Any Chitauri that sought to take advantage of the reunion, were quickly slaughtered by both Jörmungandr and Fenrir. The latter of whom had closely followed his older brother. At the sight of their parents, once-thought dead, the wolf placed himself between the enemy and his family. A gentle hand on his right front leg alerted him to the presence of another. Looking down, he saw the tearful but smiling face of his mother. She looked as a Valkyrie might, and as familiar as he remembered. Her smile, as she looked up at him, made him momentarily forget the curse. Had he possessed his Aesir form, he would not have hesitated to throw his arms around her and hug her tight, face buried in her armoured shoulder. Beside her, stood his father. His father who looked to him with rare tears in his green eyes. As his father reached out a hand, Fenrir leaned down and nuzzled his hand, giving the palm a soft lick.

"Fenrir, my boy," Loki greeted him in a steady voice, laden with emotion. Next to him, Y/N stood on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to her son's nose and giggled as his fur tickled her nose.

"Where is your sister?" Y/N asked, evidently fighting to keep her composure. "Is she close by?"

Behind her, Sleipnir nudged her and Loki. Both turned to their son in confusion. He insistently nudged them again, urging them forward.

It was then that Y/N noticed how quiet it had become. The roar of battle had died down and the dead lay strewn at their feet in their thousands. "Mama?" An all too familiar voice called out, "Papa?"

A young woman stood a short distance from them. Her two-toned hair fluttered in the warm breeze. Her one eye alternated between her parents, staring at what her mind told her was an illusion.

Y/N gasped as the young woman neared them. The side upon which grew fair hair, was dying. The stench of rotting and decaying flesh radiated off her. The eye had long since dried up, leaving her with only one. The clothes she wore hung off the bone that was becoming more and more visible. Nevertheless, Y/N reached out to her. "Hela," she murmured, "my beautiful girl." With those words, Hela launched herself at her parents, both of whom readily embraced her. Caring not for her decaying half.

"My little snowdrop," Loki whispered against her hair, holding her close. "What have they done to you?" Hela sniffled in response and buried her face deeper into their shoulders, clinging to them before suddenly drawing back.

"Darling?" Y/N asked, confused as to her daughter's reaction.

Hela was shaking her head. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered brokenly, holding up her hands as though to ward them off.

"Sorry for what, snowdrop?' Loki asked, taking a step forward. "What is it?"

"Please don't come any closer," Hela begged, pleading with both her eyes and her voice.

"But why?" Both Loki and Y/N asked at the same time.

"Because all that she touches dies."

The family of six spun around at the voice. The brothers immediately surrounded their parents and sister; Jörmungandr towering over the being before them and hissing, his fangs dripping venom.

"Thanos," Y/N greeted the Titan with no small amount of loathing. She felt her magic stir, eager to be let loose.

"A happy family reunion," Thanos cooed mockingly, making her blood boil.

"How dare you," she hissed, clenching her fists around her daggers. She felt Loki tense up beside her. "How dare you touch my children. You will pay for that." That was all the warning anyone got as she lashed out, the blade flashing in the sun as she sought the Titan's head.

"Tsk, tsk," Thanos clicked his tongue in a disappointed manner as a purple light surrounded Y/N's raised hand, freezing it in place. "You should know better than to challenge me, little one."

Try as she might, she could not move, nor free her hand. A frustrated snarl curled her lips and tore from her throat, one that was echoed by Fenrir who stood close by. Drops of venom from above did not nothing to deter the Titan who held Y/N in the purple energy. Y/N held his gaze, even as the pressure around her hand disappeared. Even as she felt his large hand wrap around her throat and lift her from the ground.

Almost instantly, her family reacted but were halted by Thanos before they could so much as reach him. Purple, iridescent energy wove around them, freezing them in place, all except Loki.

Loki, who was frozen not by magic, but by fear. Thanos smiled down at him as Y/N struggled for breath and as their children struggled behind him. Swallowing hard, Loki fought to hold the Titan's gaze and forced a smile. "Oh Mighty Thanos. What is it you desire?"

"You know what I desire, Asgardian," Thanos replied, tightening his grip on Y/N, forcing a choked gasp from her. "Your debt remains yet unpaid. So tell me, Trickster. Which do you value more, the Tesseract or your beloved wife?"

Loki stared at him in blatant horror.

Even in her restricted state, Y/N managed to meet his gaze and shake her head. "Loki-" she gasped, wriggling to ease the pressure on her windpipe. "Don't-" she knew better than anyone that Loki had access to the weapon's vault, even from Vanaheim. "Please-"

"Make your choice," Thanos continued. "I believe even you have a preference?"

"Indeed I do," Loki replied, licking his dry lips and absently wondering where his brother had gone.

"Well?" Thanos asked, squeezing Y/N tighter, "I do not believe your wife will last much longer."

With a defeated sigh, he looked down, unable to meet Y/N's pleading eyes. Stretching out a hand, he bowed his head and closed his eyes. In his palm materialised a glowing blue cube. The Tesseract.

Upon seeing it, Y/N's eyes widened in horror. "No-" she choked out, "Loki-, please-."

"I am so sorry, my love," he said to her, voice trembling ever so slightly. "Please forgive me. You are worth more to me than one Infinity Stone."

As Loki edged closer to Thanos, the grip on her throat grew impossibly tighter. So tight that she could no longer form words. Her vision was beginning to darken, even as she sought to focus on her husband's face. He looked so scared, yet she had never felt prouder. He was facing the object of his nightmares with a determination that he had made the right choice.

His hand shook as he held the Tesseract aloft, offering it to Thanos. The Titan smiled and reached for it. Yet an animalistic roar, one that did not come from Fenrir, tore through the air and a green blur barrelled into Thanos.

Y/N was thrown to the ground, barely conscious as oxygen rushed back to her brain. Snatching the Tesseract back, Loki flung himself over his wife as the children, freed from the purple energy, launched themselves at the Black Order and the remaining Chitauri.

Beneath him, Loki felt Y/N stir. "Angel?" He spoke softly, "my love, can you hear me?"

Y/N nodded and slowly turned to face him. A dark bruise was forming around her neck and she winced as she tried to swallow. "Loki?" She rasped, her beautiful voice hoarse from the abuse to her windpipes.

The Prince nodded. "I am right here."

Reaching up, she pulled him down into a hug, oblivious to the conflict just a short distance away. "Please never do that again," she begged. "Promise me?" She drew back to look him in the eye.

Loki reached down and gently cupped her cheek. "I promise," he replied before pressing his lips to hers in an ardent, yet tender kiss.

"Can't you two save it for the bedroom?" A snarky familiar voice broke the couple apart.

Sighing, Loki helped Y/N to her feet and turned to face the newcomer. "Stark," he greeted Tony with the usual indifference. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving the universe," Tony quipped cheerfully, winking at Y/N who smiled wearily back. "What about you?"

"Norns help me," Loki muttered, his free hand running down his face. Chuckling, Tony sped off, Pepper following close behind.

All around them, chaos reigned as the freed Avengers aided the newly arrived Brunnhilde and Thor with the dispatch of the reptilian aliens.

Y/N looked up at her husband and touched his cheek, drawing his attention to her. "The children seem to be having all the fun. We can't have that, now can we?"

Loki smirked down at his wife and shook his head. "No, my darling. We most certainly cannot."

"Although," she murmured thoughtfully, her eyes and attention drifting to where Jörmungandr towered over Thanos. To where Fenrir and Sleipnir had cornered Proxima Midnight and to where Hela and Wanda had cornered Ebony Maw. "They do seem to have it all in hand."

Loki looked over to where Y/N's attention was and smiled. "Yes. They do don't they?" Pride glowed like an ember in his eyes as he watch the Titan fall victim to the jaws of Jörmungandr. Proxima Midnight being torn to shreds by the viciously sharp teeth of Fenrir, her bones crushed beneath Sleipnir's hooves. Ebony Maw attempting to shrink from Hela's touch, but unable to do so as Wanda trapped him.

"I am so proud of them," Y/N murmured and Loki hummed in agreement. "But we must break whatever curse hangs above them," she turned her gaze up to her husband who soon turned to look down at her. "For our children are not monsters."

"No, my love," Loki agreed softly, kissing the top of her head. "They are not. They are heroes."


	25. Together, But Not Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be okay, it might not feel like that right now but, in time, all pain passes on. In time, all rainclouds break for the sun. 
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (Rainclouds)

It was over. It was finally over. They were free. Free of that tyrant Thanos and his bloodthirsty minions. Y/N could not quite believe it, after so long under that fearful shadow, they were free. Loki was free, no longer did he have to keep one eye open while he slept.

The sound of hoofbeats drew her out of her thoughts. Blinking and squinting against the hot Vanir sun, she smiled upon seeing her eldest come towards her. Hot on his heels was Fenrir, his fur, cleaned by his father's magic, now glistened silver in the sunlight. Hela trailed behind them, keeping a careful distance, her dying half hidden by the curtain of fair hair. Jörmungandr was not far behind, his towering form not quite blocking the sun as he slithered towards his parents.

Y/N's sigh of contentment was cut short by Loki. "Where are the twins?" He whispered to her as the children got closer.

She felt her eyes widen at his words. Instantly she stretched out with her magic, searching for her two youngest. Beside her, she felt Loki do the same. She fought to keep down the panic that was slowly rising. "I can't find them," she whimpered, fear now mixing with the panic. Heimdall had told them that the twins were cloaked, but the question remained, by who?

"Neither can I," her husband replied, fear entering his green eyes. Vali and Narfi were barely a year old and unable to defend themselves, especially since their elder siblings were not with them.

Y/N felt her magic return to her. Magic that had failed to find her sons, magic that had been unable to break through the shield that protected them. Her eyes immediately flew to their daughter. "Hela?"

Hearing her name, the young woman edged closer and smiled at her mother. "Yes?" Her smile quickly faded as she registered the look in the eyes of her parents.

"Where are your brothers?" Loki asked, stepping closer to his daughter.

"The twins," Y/N clarified, seeing their daughter turn to look at her three elder siblings.

Hela narrowed her eye as though in thought. A moment later she shook her head, an apologetic look entering her silver eye. "I do not know," she whispered. "The last I knew, they were with Laura and Byanka."

Y/N and Loki exchanged a look. "Laura?" Y/N asked, confused.

Hela smiled slightly, as though in memory. "Clint's wife."

Y/N felt her eyes widen. "Clint? As in, Agent Clint Barton?"

Hela nodded, even her brothers seemed to agree, nodding as best they could. Y/N turned to look at her husband who seemed equally surprised.

"Impossible," Loki muttered to himself, shaking his head. What reason would Barton have for helping his children?

"She's telling the truth," said a familiar voice.

Spinning around, Y/N and Loki came face to face with Clint. The archer stood before them, his fellow Avengers coalescing behind him. "Is she just?" The god eyed the man before him. "Give me one good reason why I should believe you. Why would you, of all gathered here, help them? Knowing who they are."

"Papa, please," Hela sidled up to her father, drawing his attention to her. "If you will not take him at his word, then will you at least take mine? Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, snowdrop," Loki replied, his hard gaze softening. "No, you have not."

"Then what reason would I have now?"

The Prince sighed and smiled fondly at his daughter.

Y/N, sensing a change in the mood, moved to stand beside her husband. "You are correct in your hesitation, my love. But Hela is right, why would she lie to us now? Of all times."

A moment of silence passed before Sleipnir gently nudged his parents, catching their attention. With his front hoof, he began to draw something in the earth. Curious, Y/N cocked her head to the side and watched in silence as her son continued. It did not take her long to make sense of the shapes. Her brows drawing together in confusion, she looked up at her eldest. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sleipnir tossed his head, frustrated by his inability to speak. His front hooves pounded insistently on the ground beside the word. It was so obvious, why couldn't she see?

"Alfheim?" She asked, her voice going quieter as she began to think.

"Oh, my boy," Loki said, breathless with pride. Turning to Y/N, he took both her hands in his. "My darling, do you not see? He knows where they are."

"Alfheim," she murmured, before allowing a small hopeful smile to curve her lips. "But how?"

As though in answer, Sleipnir took a step closer and lowered his head, nudging her hand. Laughing softly, Y/N lifted a hand and rested it against her son's head. Gasping, she withdrew it, tears glistening in her blue eyes.

"Angel?" Loki murmured, seeing her distress. "What is it?"

"He-," she broke off, breathing raggedly, the tears having now broken free. "He protected them." She met his emerald gaze with her own, pride shone out of them like twin suns. "He kept them safe."

Enveloping her in his arms, Loki pressed a gentle kiss to her crown. "Heimdall spoke of them being cloaked," he paused and looked to Sleipnir. "It was you, was it not?"

The great horse nodded and blinked slowly.

"I hate to interrupt, but, what is this Alfheim you keep speaking of?"

While Loki glared murderously at the air before him, Y/N giggled against his chest and gently extracted herself, but not before taking hold of his hand. "It is the home of the Light Elves, Captain Rogers and my homeworld."

~ ~ ~

Laura had never seen anything like it. It was clear that who had previously lived there had been quite wealthy. The house itself resembled more of a palace than a house. The entire building was a work of art. Her children had quickly grown curious and had spent a good while exploring the vast home.

A soft cry came from the cradle before her. The little boy, Narfi, had woken and was now waving his little fists in the air. Beside him, his brother Vali still slept, undisturbed by his brother's antics.

Laughing softly, Laura bent down and gently lifted the boy and settled him against her shoulder. "Did you sleep well, little one?" She cooed, brushing strands of hair from his face, skin made warm from sleep. It was clear that the twins missed their parents, and Laura could only hope that they would be reunited soon.

With little Narfi in her arms, she walked to one of the many windows in the nursery. Gently rocking the child, she looked out over the grounds. She had no idea where she was, only that she and her children, as well as the twins, were no longer on earth. This strange new world was certainly very beautiful, from the little she had seen of it.

Time seemed to pass differently here. The days seemed longer than they had on Earth and the very air seemed to be alive with an energy she could not quite put her finger on. The season resembled something similar to Summer, the trees and flowers were all in full bloom.

"What say you to a walk around the grounds?" Laura asked the little boy in her arms. Smiling, she gently hugged him closer, "but I think we'll wait for your brother to wake."

Laura was uncertain as to how much time passed as she continued to rock Narfi and pad softly around the carpeted room. Her mind began to wander. Where was Clint? Where were Wanda and Pietro? Were they safe? Had anything happened to the other four siblings? How had she and her family come to be on this strange new world?

Her musings were interrupted by a gentle knock on the nursery door. "Come in," she called softly and smiled as her daughter Lila stepped in. Lila's eyes immediately went to the cradle where Vali still slept. Laura watched as her daughter approached the cradle and gently trace the outline of the boy's little cheek with her pinky. Lila had taken a liking to the twins and had been more than eager to help her mother in taking care of them.

Seeing her mother, Lila returned the smile and moved to stand next to her. "May I hold him?" She asked, holding her arms out. Laura paused for a moment before nodding and passing the boy to her daughter, watching as the girl adjusted her arms around the child. "He's so heavy," she remarked with a grin.

"Well, he is growing," Laura replied, winking.

The child's attention, it seemed, was somewhere else entirely. The little Prince had seen something in the distance. A great light that had come down from the sky.

"His eyes are so cool," Lila whispered, looking at the baby. Her own eyes were dark, she had inherited them from her father. This little boy's eyes were silver, as were his brother's, it was the first she had ever seen of the sort.

"Yes," Laura murmured thoughtfully, "they are, aren't they?"

The sound of running footsteps alerted the small group to the approach of another. The footsteps slowed as they neared the nursery and Nathaniel poked his head in.

"What is it?" Laura asked her son, who's excitement was evident. "Nathaniel?"

It was clear he had been running as he did not answer right away, instead focusing on catching his breath.

"Nat?" His mother asked again, "what is it? Why were you running?"

"Because-" he panted, inhaling deeply. "Because we have visitors."

It had been far too long since she had last visited her homeworld. It was just as beautiful as she remembered. It was the Elven Summer and the scent of thousands of blooming flowers hung in the air, making her smile. Y/N felt giddy, an excitement was bubbling through her like one of Alfheim's many streams.

"This place is gorgeous," Pepper observed from where she walked beside Tony. "Everything seems so alive and full of life."

Y/N nodded and looked over her shoulder at the red-head. "If you like it now," she replied with a smile, "then you would love it during the Winter."

A companionable silence settled over the group. As they neared the estate, Y/N found her hand clutching Loki's, her fingers laced through his. "Almost there, my darling," he murmured in her ear. "Not long now." A fine tremor of excitement passed through him.

The estate was just how she had left it. The grounds were kept just the way she liked it and the calming scent of Lavender and Rose greeted them as they crossed the threshold of the property.

The manor loomed before them and Y/N looked to her husband before taking a deep, shuddering breath. As they approached, it became clear they were expected. A small group stood waiting for them before the main doors. A woman, a girl and a boy. The woman and girl were each holding a bundle.

"Vali, she breathed, the same time Loki murmured, "Narfi."

Soon they came to a stop just a few feet short of the small group. Beside her, Y/N felt Sleipnir twitch and paw the ground with his front hoof. Hela shrank even further back while Jörmungandr lay curled around his father's shoulder, having been shrunk to the size that Svartur had been. Fenrir who had trotted happily beside his sister, snuffled upon seeing the white wolf that stood beside the girl. _Byanka._

As if hearing her name, the wolf looked in the Prince's direction, her ears perked up. If Fenrir could have smiled, he would have. A low whine came instead, one that Byanka seemed to understand.

Y/N watched with a smile as Byanka approached her son. She was considerably smaller than Fenrir, but almost identical in colour. The group watched in fascinated silence as Byanka stopped before him and nuzzled his front leg and as Fenrir bent, resting his head atop hers.

"What is going on?" Tony asked from behind Loki and Y/N, breaking the moment.

"She knows who he is," Y/N replied in a soft tone, "she recognises him."

If that answer satisfied the billionaire or not, she would never know, her attention was now solely focused on the twins. The woman and the girl that held them watched the couple as they took a few steps closer.

"Laura?" Y/N addressed the elder of the two woman in a soft voice.

The woman nodded. "That's me." She silently studied the fair-haired woman that stood before her. The pointed tips of her ears made it quite clear that she wasn't human. She was wearing what appeared to be armour and a silver circlet rested on her head. This woman was royalty. As was the dark-haired man that stood beside her.

"My name is Y/N," the she-elf introduced herself. "I believe I owe you and your family a debt of gratitude."

"You're their parents?" Laura asked, blinking at the pair and seemed to see them for the first time.

"Indeed we are," Loki replied, his tone neutral.

"Well then," she paused and looked down at Narfi who had noticed the sudden appearance of his parents and was reaching for his mother.

With trembling arms, Y/N accepted the child and held him close to her heart. She was only faintly aware of Laura instructing her daughter to pass Vali to his waiting father.

Vali, who had now woken, snuggled into his father's shoulder. His father, who began to sway from side to side, whispering softly to the boy, his free hand smoothing his son's dark hair.

Y/N did much the same with Narfi. The little boy clung to her and buried his face in her armoured chest, seemingly uncaring of the metal. "My beautiful boy," she murmured, ruffling her son's fair hair with her breath. "My darlings..." she trailed off as she looked up and saw Loki watching her.

As though called, the elder four approached their parents. Hela still keeping her distance, but joining her siblings all the same.

Thor watched the scene unfold with a smile. They were a beautiful family and it lifted his heart that Loki had finally found happiness of his own. He watched, alongside the assembled Avengers, as the children crowded around their parents.

"It is strange, isn't it?" Steve murmured.

"What is?" Wanda asked from beside him, her gaze trained on the family.

"Seeing him like this. He looks so..." he trailed off as he sought for the right word.

"Happy?" Pietro supplied. "Content?"

"Yeah," the Captain nodded. "That."

Clint, for his part had rushed to his family's side, enveloping them in a strong embrace. His family was safe, all due to the quick thinking of the Prince that was cursed to take the form of a horse.

"Thank you," these two words surprised the archer, especially when he realised who has said them.

Loki stood before him, Y/N at his side. The couple held the twins while their elder four stood behind them. "What my wife said was true," he continued. "She and I owe the safety of our children to you and to your family."

Clint knew not what to say. The god had truly changed then. Never would he have imagined Loki thanking him for something.

"You helped them," Y/N said, smiling at the family before her, "you helped them even when you did not have too."

"It was a pleasure," Laura answered before her husband could. "I do not believe I have ever seen siblings who care for eachother the way they do."

Y/N shared a smiled with her husband. It gladdened her heart beyond measure to have her children back in her arms. Loki, it seemed, felt the same way. He was smiling at her in such a way as he had not done since the twins were born. There was such relief in his eyes. It danced in his eyes and sparkled like emerald stars.

"But what of Nero?" Y/N asked, casting a glance at her eldest. "What of my son's loyal steed?"

For the first time since she had met him, Y/N saw a twinge of grief in Clint's eyes.

"What is it?" She pressed, clutching Narfi closer. "Where is he? Why is he not here with us?"

Clint swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "When the Black Order came for your children, your son's horse was there. There was not a time where he was not beside your son. He and the snake, they took it upon themselves to defend your children."

Y/N closed her eyes, crystalline tears sneaking passed her closed lids. Nero and Svartur, the loyal companions of her sons. She curled into Loki as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He shed no tears, his gaze was turned to his sons. Sleipnir looked back at his father with tears in his silvery eyes. From where Jörmungandr lay curled around his shoulders, he felt a slight squeeze and looked down to where Y/N was gently stroking the serpent's head and murmuring to him, tears running down her cheeks.

Sleipnir moved closer to his parents and lay his head on his father's shoulder.

Fenrir looked to Byanka and was thankful to the stars that she had not been taken from him. He rested his front left paw gently on her back and nuzzled the top of her head.

Hela, feeling the weight of the grief descend upon her family, braved the distance and moved closer until she stood just beside her parents. "They fought most bravely," she whispered, a single tear escaping her eye. It had been awful, the scream that had erupted from her brothers at the sight of their familiars slain. It had rung in her ears and haunted her.

Loki turned his attention to his daughter and smiled sadly. "I am certain they did, my darling girl."

Fenrir, from a look from his father, moved closer to his family, Byanka close by. Y/N turned and smiled down at the white wolf. Kneeling down so that their eyes were level, she lifted her free hand and stroked the wolf behind her ears. "Thank you, brave girl. Thank you keeping them safe. I am glad Fenrir still has you." Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked up to Fenrir. The Prince nuzzled his mother as though to comfort her.

The tragedy of the situation had not escaped the Avengers, who had distanced themselves to give the grieving family the privacy they deserved.

"Let us go home," Y/N murmured, to which her husband readily agreed. It was time to bring the children back home.


	26. Our Sacred Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The single most clever thing about a smile is how well it can hide sadness. 
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (illusionists)

They made for a striking pair. Anyone with a pair of working eyes could see that. They walked side-by-side, ignoring the prisoners in the cells on either side. His darkness complemented her light, as though night and day had become sentient beings.

At long last they came to a standstill. A mere few feet from the energy barrier that separated the free from the imprisoned. She smiled at him. While it curved her lips in a most becoming manner, it was the cruelest expression he had ever seen. Her eyes were ice, cold and unforgiving. Her voice, when she broke the silence, was smooth and controlled, with the undeniable trace of satisfaction colouring her words. "Finally, you are where you belong."

Beside her, the second Prince of Asgard. The emerald-eyed god of Mischief. Her husband. Loki, smirked. His wife's words clearly ringing true for his own thoughts. The Prince remained silent as his wife spoke.

"But I have not come to gloat," she continued, folding her hands before her, her rings catching on the prison's low lighting. "Do not mistake my presence here as a sign of mercy or sympathy on my part." Satisfaction left her voice, leaving it emotionless and cold. "I come seeking answers. You will give us what we seek and then we shall leave you to rot for the remainder of your miserable days."

Something had changed in her. She seemed harder than before.

"I have been informed that you are unable to speak," she began, taking a step forward. "And that my husband is the one responsible." No look of anger entered those beautiful sapphires as she spoke, only pride. "But that is no matter," she murmured, lifting her left hand. A soft golden glow began to emanate from her palm and dance around her fingers. "There are other ways for me to get what I am looking for."

Something in her tone drew her husband to her side. He too smiled down at him, as though he knew exactly what his wife was planning.

He watched, almost hypnotised as golden tendrils left her palm and wove their way through the air towards him. They snaked through the air, shimmering as they went. He half expected the energy barrier to prevent their passage, but soon saw the snaking tendrils pass smoothly through.

"You sought to break me," she continued, moving her fingers as a puppetmaster might. "To break into my mind and steal what was most precious to me." She sounded so calm, yet her eyes betrayed her sheer loathing and utter hatred. "You rendered me speechless, crippled me, scarred me," with each phrase, the magic slithered closer. "Yet you hold the answers we need."

No satisfaction came, not as he thought it might. The determination in both their eyes would have frightened a lesser being than himself. They looked at him as though he were lower than the dust on the ground.

The golden tendrils snaked closer and began to weave themselves around his throat like shimmering snakes. Her magic was cold, snatching away any warmth. "I have heard it said," she spoke again, her voice drifting through his cell like a wintry draught. "I have heard it said that you possess knowledge that is hidden even to the Allfather himself." With a slight shift of her hand, the snakes moved, slithering from his throat until they settled around his head. Bound as he was, his movements were restricted.

"It is that knowledge that we now find ourselves in need of."

In all the time he had known her, she had never been cruel. Defiant, yes. Foul-mouthed and harsh, yes. But never cruel. The pain that lanced through his head at a mere flick of her finger had him curling into the cell's sterile white floor.

Y/N hissed at the resistance she felt. His shields were strong and pushing back against the onslaught of her magic. Curling her hand, she pushed harder and smiled as he curled further in on himself. "You will know pain," she murmured, "you believe you know it now?" A low chuckle bubbled from her lips like a sinister fountain. "You will beg me for it by the time I am through with you."

Beside her, Loki felt pride flare up, warming every part of him. Her desire to find a cure for their children had driven her to become someone who was not afraid of enacting a little violence to get what she wanted. His magic curled and twisted beneath the surface of his palms, eager to join with hers. "Angel? Might I be of assistance?"

Her answering smile was confirmation enough. She nodded. "Why, my King, I thought you would never ask."

Her words stung the man within the cell. Her magic was strong, stronger than he had anticipated. But joined with her husband's? That spelled trouble for everyone involved. Her husband's reputation had spread far and wide, tales of what he was capable of had crept into the stories parents would tell their children at night. These stories had spread to Sakaar. The Dark Prince indeed.

Emerald light spread from the Prince's hands and entwined itself with her gold.

A ragged, ugly scream attempted to make its way passed his sealed lips. The Prince's magic had only amplified hers and he was struggling to keep his shields from shattering beneath the ruthless assault. When he dared to look up, grunting against the pain, he was faced with a vision few ever survived to tell tales of. She, a siren of terrifying beauty, arrayed in all the colours of a Spring sunset. No look of mercy softened those icy orbs as she glared down at him. Her beautiful mouth, twisted into a cruel smile. Those elegant hands, orchestrating his pain and engineering his torment.

And him. Her husband. A vision of terror that would have Hades tremble in fear. Where her eyes were ice, his were fire. A sneer twisted his thin lips. That magic of his, that burning cruel magic that had robbed him of his ability to speak. It now burned at the periphery of his mind, probing and intrusive.

As her hand curled tighter, the pain only increased. Her magic sliced away at his shields as he desperately struggled to hold them in place. Absently he felt something wet and warm trickle from his nose. He had heard the stories that had floated down from above, stories concerning the cursed children of the Dark Prince. It was no secret that their parents were looking for a way to break this curse.

The probing disappeared, only for a spear of magic to lance right through. It was harsher and sharper than before. Shattering his defences, crumbling his shields into dust. There was no hiss of victory from the couple, no shared smile. It was an unpleasant sensation, having his mind sorted through. Never before had he felt so exposed. So violated.

With Loki beside her, she delved in. The Grandmaster's mind was a maze. There was centuries worth of knowledge, secrets and memories. She shuddered upon seeing herself in them, unpleasant memories of her own threatening to take over. With no small amount of effort, she pushed through, the faces of her children guiding her through the corridors of her old tormentor's twisted mind.

Loki remained silent as he watched her. Her eyes were closed as she focused. The golden glow of her magic steadily pulsing as Loki's own held the Grandmaster in place. Sweat was beading on her forehead in small pearls and matting her hairline as she dove in deeper. For so long now they had sought a cure, a way to break the curse that hung over their children, trapping them in the harsh forms of mythology. Their searching had lead them here, to the dungeons, to the last man either of them wanted to see.

Her jaw clenched as she continued, her curled hand becoming a claw. Neither knew how much time had passed, any passing guards had not dared interrupt them, for fear of receiving similar treatment.

With a strangled gasp, her eyes flew open and she stumbled away from the cell. Retracting his magic, Loki flew to her side as her legs gave way beneath her. Catching her before she fell, he held her close. "What is it, my darling?" He murmured softly, gently rocking her. "What did you see?"

Inhaling a ragged breath, she swallowed hard before looking up to meet his eyes.

"Is there a way?"

She nodded. Her trembling hands clutched at his forearms as she took a step back. "There-" she licked her her lips and steadied her breathing. "There is."

He knew that he should have felt some sense of victory, yet none came. There was a haunted look in her eyes as she turned her attention to the prisoner behind them. Gently freeing herself from Loki's arms, she stumbled her way to the cell. "You knew, didn't you?" She asked in a low voice, staring straight at the bleeding prisoner on the ground before her. "You knew I..."

A smile would have stretched his features had his lips not been sealed. He nodded as best he could. The blood from his nose had dried in a pool of black on the floor before him.

"Knew what, my love?" Loki asked from beside her, his arm curled protectively around her waist.

"I will tell you everything," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder, prompting him to lift her and cradle her against him. "Just please take me away from here."

Planting a soft kiss to her forehead and without a second glance at the man behind them, the Prince carried his exhausted wife from the dungeons. He cared not for the curious glances they received as he carried her to their chambers and lay her on their bed.

Sitting beside her, he smiled tenderly down at her, brushing a loose strand from where it had fallen over her eyes. A soft sigh left him as he felt her lean into his touch. "What is it, my dearest? What has upset you so?"

She smiled up at him, yet tears gathered on her lashes. Sitting up, she reached for him to hold her. Snuggled in his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder and let out a trembling breath. "There is a way," she began, "the curse can be broken."

"But surely, my darling," Loki looked down at her and gently carded his fingers through her hair. "Surely this is cause for celebration. Our children will finally be free."

She nodded against him, her tears spilling from her eyes and soaking into the cotton of his tunic. "I know," she choked out, "I know, but-"

"But what?" He asked in a soft tone, what she saw must have upset her deeply. "Why do I see no joy in your eyes upon receipt of this news?"

"Because," she turned her gaze up and met his. "Because it is the Norns we must go to."

"The Norns?" He repeated, aghast. "Are you sure?" 

"I wish I was not," she muttered, winding her arms around his waist and settling against him.

The Norns. Weavers of the fates of man and god alike. Rarely seen by the living, the three goddesses lived deep beneath Asgard. Loki shuddered and held Y/N closer to him. This news did not bode well; tampering with the fates of the living came with a cost. A cost that weighed heavily upon the one who payed it. "They will demand something, will they not?"

Y/N nodded and swallowed hard, blinking rapidly before finally meeting his eyes. "Yes."

"You know what it is, do you not?" He asked, his soft voice trembling with fear.

"I do, yes," she replied, her voice sounding stronger than she felt. "And I have made my decision."

"What? What decision?" He could not keep the alarm from his tone, his eyes widening at her words. "Darling, what are you not telling me?"

Biting her lip, she looked down. "It is no small favour we ask of them."

"Angel-"

She hushed him with a gentle touch to his lips. "Please. Let me finish," she pleaded, strength leaving her voice. At his nod, she continued. "The price for altering four destinies is a heavy one indeed-" a sob cut her off, choking her words.

"Darling," he whispered desperately, fearing where her words could well be headed.

She shook her head, collecting herself before going on. "Please," she reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "Please know that my decision was not made lightly."

"Angel," he took both her hands and held them within his own. "Please do not say what I believe you will, I beg of you."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, leaning forward, touching her forehead to his.

With a trembling whisper, he asked the question he dreaded the answer too. "What is it they demand for such a favour?"

"A life," she replied, her voice barely loud enough for him to hear.

Yet, he heard it as though she had shouted it. "Who's?" He asked, his grip on her hands tightening, his eyes searching hers and pleading with her.

"Mine," she managed to say before collapsing against him, the salt of her tears staining the fabric.

No words came to him as he let go of her hands and pulled her flush against him. Giving up all semblance of control, he buried his face in her shoulder and wept. His heart shattering with every heaving breath.


	27. Peace For A Piece Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are, always were, worth coming apart for. 
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (A Constant)

"Why does it have to be you?" Loki whispered into the cool night air as he watched Y/N sit with one of the twins on the balcony. Her hair was loose and she was wearing a robe the colour of a peach. She had woken, having heard Vali wake. Thus leaving him to wake to her empty side, lingering with her scent. Her soft voice floated to him as she spoke softly with the child in her arms.

"Hush now, my heart," she murmured, fair head bent towards his dark one. "We mustn't wake your father and brother," there was the hint of a smile in her voice. Rising from her seat, she padded back into their chamber, unaware she was being watched. "You must try and sleep, my angel. With sleep you will grow strong, strong like your brothers and sister." Bending she pressed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead, "like your father," her whispered words blew gently across his small forehead.

Why did the Norns have to be so cruel? Why must they take her from him with their family so newly reunited? She was the heart and soul of their little family. She was a mother and a wife, and yet so much more. She had entrusted her happiness to him when she could easily have turned to another. She had given him six beautiful children. Children who had inherited their mother's kindness and patience, her quick wit and effortless beauty. A soft gasp shuddered through him, muffled as he buried his face in her pillow, inhaling the scent that was so uniquely her.

Y/N looked over to the bed, convinced she had heard something. A soft smile graced her lips as she watched her husband sleep, the events of the day prior had exhausted them both. "See, my darling," she murmured to Vali who was still very much awake. "See, your Papa is sleeping and so is Narfi," she huffed a quiet laugh as the boy took a fistful of her gown. "I'm sure your brother misses you," she whispered, bending to lay Vali next to his fair-haired twin. The moment his head touched the bedding, his mouth opened to let out another cry.

"Hush hush," his mother laughed softly, lifting the boy to rest against her shoulder. "I have missed you too, my little one." She began to sway from side to side and hummed a soft tune, hoping to lull her son to sleep. An idea came to her as she rocked the little Prince. "Would you like to sleep with me and Papa tonight?" She smiled down at the baby, "will that help you sleep?" Her answer came as the boy burrowed his dark head into her shoulder.

Shifting her grip on the child, she slipped the robe from her shoulders and climbed back into bed, nestling their son between herself and Loki. The little boy's attention flew to his father, who appeared sound asleep, having taken Y/N's pillow, making her laugh quietly and shake her head. Laying down, she curled herself around her son and draped an arm over his small from, her hand brushing up against her husband.

Waking just as the sun was beginning to rise, Loki was greeted with the breathtaking sight of his wife and child sleeping soundly beside him. Y/N was lying on her side, her arm slung over Vali, her face mere inches from his head, her steady breaths ruffling his hair. The sheet had fallen to drape over her hips, leaving her torso bare to the soft morning light. By the stars, she was beautiful, with her hair loose and fanned out behind her, a few rebel strands falling across her face.

Careful as to not to wake them, he took the hand that brushed lightly against him and entwined their fingers. He could not possibly let her go, he could not. He could not survive another lifetime without her. They would have to find another way.

"Watching us sleep, are you?" Her sleep-heavy voice interrupted his thoughts and brought him back the present. She blinked up at him, smiling. "Good morning, my love."

Returning the smile, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before leaning down to kiss her. "Good morning, angel," he murmured against her lips, feeling her smile. He turned his attention to their son, still fast asleep.

"He had trouble sleeping," Y/N answered his silent question, "and this always worked worked with Hela and the boys so..."

"I have no complaints," the raven-haired god replied, smiling down at his son and gently tracing the outline of the boy's cheek. "What better sight to wake too?"

Y/N giggled softly. "I could say the same," she said, winking.

"Why must it be you?" He asked her, his eyes betraying his confusion and vulnerability.

Y/N sighed, she knew full well what her husband was referring too. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. How was she to explain it to him? "It-" she began, "it didn't."

"Come again?" His voice was deathly calm, she dared not meet his eyes for fear of what she would see there.

She shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Loki asked, fighting to keep calm. She was avoiding his gaze, focusing on Vali instead. "Y/N?"

"It did not have to be me," she replied, tone soft. Looking away from their son, she turned away from him, reaching for the robe she had worn the night before. Slipping away from his reaching hand, she stood and pulled the robe on.

"Then, why?" He choked out the words, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Why, Y/N?"

She did not answer right away. Her shoulders heaved as she breathed, her head bowed. She did not want to see his eyes, or the pain that would no doubt be within them. She had made her decision. Her lips trembled as tears burned behind her eyes.

"It could have been anyone?"

She nodded, hating how agonised his voice sounded and knowing she was the cause. A stuttering sob broke free as she clutched at her heart.

The rustling of sheets signaled him leaving the bed. Soft footsteps approached her and strong arms wound around her, pulling her against a warm chest. "Angel," he whispered desperately, "why?"

Curling her hands around his, she lifted them to her lips, kissing them ardently. Her warm tears fell on his hands as she held them close. "I had too," she replied, her breathing hitching. "I am their mother," her voice breaking on the last word.

"Yes," he agreed, resting his chin on her shoulder, "you are. That is why I cannot allow you to do this."

Y/N sighed and leaned her head back against him. Turning her head, she smiled at him through her tears. "I had a feeling you might react this way," she murmured and nuzzled his neck with her nose. "That is why I did not tell you."

His grip around her tightened. "You should have," he muttered, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch.

"I am their mother," she repeated, kissing his cheek before drawing back and out of his arms. "It is my duty to give them the best I am able."

"Your absence will not achieve that," he hissed, seething. "You will leave them without a mother."

She merely nodded and turned towards the balcony, now bathed in morning light. "I know," she breathed, clasping her trembling hands together. "But what other way is there?"

"Do you have any idea what is was like the first time I lost you?" He demanded, staying where he was as his heart screamed for him to take her in his arms. "The pain, the crippling agony that I felt upon learning of your death? My heart shattered, Y/N. It shattered and now you are asking me to endure that once again-" he broke off with a gasp, a sob wracking through him.

Y/N remained silent. She faced away from him, blocking him from seeing the hurt that bloomed in her eyes at his words.

"The children have endured and suffered so much in their young lives," Loki continued, his voice strong despite the emotions running rampant through him. "Our darling Hela now hides herself away, for fear of hurting those around her. Our children have suffered enough. Your death would cripple this family beyond repair, the children would never recover from it." He took a deep breath, "and neither would I."

"Please do not think I made this decision lightly," she replied, her voice slightly louder than before. She spun to face him. "Please do not think I want to leave the children. Or you," her eyes pleaded with him, begging him to understand. "The thought destroys me almost as much as the act itself will."

"Then don't," he implored her, reaching for her and taking her in his arms. "We will find another way to lift the curse. A way that will keep you with us."

Y/N shook her head and drew back, clutching at his forearms. "There is no other way," she protested, "I was in his mind, and there was no other way." Her hands curled around his arms, digging in hard enough to bruise. "There is no other way," she insisted, her vision blurring from the tears. "Please, you must believe me Loki," she choked out.

It hurt to believe her, for he knew she spoke the truth. He saw it in her eyes, she hated it as much as he, if not more so.

"It scares me," she whispered, her hands moving to hold his and hold them close to her heart. "It terrifies me," her bottom lip quivered. "I cannot do this alone," she met his gaze and smiled sadly. "I need you-" whatever words that followed were muffled as he pulled her flush to him.

"Oh, my heart's dearest. My soul's only love," he clutched her to him as though to a lifeline. "Please do not ask me to live in a reality where you are not."

Her heart broke at his words and her arms wrapped around him, her face pressed to his shoulder. "There is a story," she began, drawing back a little to meet his eyes. "A story that the mortals have. It says that the sun loved the moon so much," she reached up and swiped a tear from his cheek and cupped it, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her palm. "That every night, he would die so that she could live."

Loki simply stared down at her.

"That is how much I love the children," she explained, a hitch in her breathing as her eyes flooded. "That is how much I love _you_." She lifted her other hand to hold his face with both. "Please, let me do this, for them."

"And what will I say?" He demanded, stepping out of her arms, angrily wiping away the tears. "What will I tell the children when they ask after you, hmm?"

"You will tell them the truth," she said, as calmly as she was able.

"That you died?" He seethed, glaring at her disbelievingly. "Is that what I am to tell Vali and Narfi? Our youngest, who have no concrete memory of you? And what of Hela and the boys? This will cut them to ribbons, it will _destroy_ them."

"I know," she hissed. "I _know."_

"And yet, you will still go through with it," he muttered shaking his head.

"I have no other choice," she whispered harshly, mindful of the twins that slept behind them. "You didn't see what I did. I am their mother. I want them to have a happy, normal life."

"How can they-, how can I be happy without you here?" Loki shot back, furious, his vision tinging with red.

"Please, do not make this anymore difficult than it already is," she begged him, all anger melting away. "Please."

"I have to go," he mumbled, turning away from her, pulling on his clothes as he went. Sparing a quick kiss for the twins, he made to leave.

"Where are you going?" Y/N asked in a small voice, hands twisting together.

He stopped at the open door and cast a look at her, a desperately sad look in his emerald eyes. "To speak with my mother."

She simply nodded and watched him go, collapsing to the ground the moment the door closed behind him. Clutching her heart, she wept, her tears soaking the sleeves of her gown.

~ ~ ~

"Come in," Frigga said in reply to the series of knocks on her chamber door. "Loki, my darling," she greeted her visitor, smiling warmly. "What brings you to my chambers at this early hour?"

"Good morning, Mother," Loki greeted her, returning her embrace before sitting beside her.

"What is it?" The Queen had noticed it, that look in his eyes, something was terribly wrong.

"We found a way. A way to break the curse."

Frigga smiled at the news, but confusion coloured her tone at her son's unsmiling face. "But surely this is good news?"

"It ought to have been," he murmured, his eyes downcast.

"What makes it not so?" She asked gently, taking his hands in her own. They were trembling.

"The way of it," the words were whispered.

Frigga didn't like this. Everything was wrong. The last time she had seen Loki like this had been centuries ago. She had prayed never to see that haunted look in his eyes ever again. "And what might that be?"

"The Norns. They, they-" he broke off, his words drowned as he heaved a shuddering breath.

Frigga watched as he fought to compose himself, his impending words weighing heavily upon him. Yet the Queen knew all too well what the Norns would demand for such a task. "They demand a life," she softly completed his sentence.

Loki nodded and swallowed hard. "Indeed."

"That look in your eyes tells me that you already know who it will be?"

The Prince looked to where his hands lay nestled within the Queen's. "I wish I did not. By Valhalla I wish I did not," the whispered words were barely audible.

"Who is it, dearest?" She prompted, gently lifting his chin to look into his eyes. The pain she saw in them took her back to his cell those centuries prior.

"She made the decision without my knowledge," he explained, gripping his mother's hands. "She sealed her fate without-, without speaking with me."

As much as she desired a name, Frigga knew of whom her son spoke in such broken tones. _Y/N._ His beautiful, headstrong wife. Frigga saw much of herself in the she-elf. She protected her children from sneers and derisions of the court as fiercely as any wolf. She was as clever as her husband and got into more trouble with her words than with her actions.

"Y/N," she murmured, earning a tight nod from her son. Releasing his hands, she enveloped him in her arms as she did in his childhood.

"I cannot do it, Mother," he whimpered against the skin of her neck, his arms around her waist. "I cannot lose her again."

Tears of her own stung her eyes as she held her son. She could think of no words to say that would comfort him. Y/N was a mother. She was the mother to Loki's children, six beautiful souls that the Queen herself loved as though they were her own. It broke her heart to know why Y/N had chosen this path. Her heart broke for her son. Her beautiful boy who had already suffered so much. To lose her, to lose Y/N a second time would break him beyond repair.

"Will you speak with her?"

Looking down at him, Frigga smiled sadly and smoothed errant curls away from his eyes. "I cannot dissuade her, my darling."

Loki opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. His lips moved as though to form words, yet none came.

"I am a mother. Like her," Frigga continued, keeping her son close. "And I love my sons more than I love myself," she drew him to her, circling his form with her arms and resting her cheek against the top of his head. "I would give my own life to ensure the safety of you and your brother," her tone was soft, gentle. "That is what Y/N is doing. She sees the value of your life and the lives of your children as being greater than her own. She loves you more than words would ever be able to express."

No words came from her youngest, he said nothing. Frigga let out a stuttering sigh as she realised he was weeping, his tears soaking into the soft material of her gown. His arms had tightened around her. His slender frame shook against her as she gently carded her fingers through his hair, soothing him with soft reassurances. No one in the Nine Realms deserved such a fate, such suffering as her youngest son and his family.

Closing her eyes, she let her own tears flow. She cared not for the sight they must have presented to her handmaids and ladies-in-waiting. Before she was a Queen, before she was a wife, she was a mother. She was a mother with a grieving son.


	28. Gold Can Turn To Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admitting to what terrifies you most is not weak it is the truest form of bravery. 
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (What terrifies you?)

Sitting by the window, Hela looked out across the grounds. The sheer fabric of her veil casting everything in a shimmering hue. It had been quite some time since she had last braved the outside world alone. A small nudge at her ankle caught her attention. Looking down, she smiled and stroked Jörmungandr's scaly head with a gloved hand. The serpentine Prince lay curled on the window ledge, keeping his sister company and enjoying the sun on his back.

"We really should go see the others, shouldn't we?" She murmured, her eyes going distant. The palace staff and members of the court had done their best to keep their whispers and opinions to themselves, but Hela knew. She heard them when her back was turned, she saw them as they actively avoided her as she passed them in the hall with either her mother or father. Both of whom would send the onlooker on their way with a scathing look and a few choice words.

"Where do you think Fenrir will be?" She asked her brother who shook his head and blinked at her. "I mean, they've put Sleipnir in the stables. Papa wasn't too happy about that," she said, frowning at the memory. "Neither was Mama."

A comfortable silence settled over the siblings, Jörmungandr having slithered up her arm and settled around her shoulder, her veil shielding the Prince from his sister's lethal touch. His head rested against her covered collarbone, seeming not to mind the exposed bone of her dying half. Her right hand came up and absently began to stroke his head again.

A gentle knock on the door startled the siblings. Both of whom soon relaxed upon seeing who it was. "Mama," Hela whispered, smiling as she laid her eyes on her mother.

"Good morning, darling," Y/N greeted her daughter before bending to give Jörmungandr a kiss. "Hello to you too, my boy." From where he lay against her, Vali smiled at the sight of his siblings and reached out for his older brother. His mother and sister laughed as Jörmungandr licked his brother's outstretched hand.

"How do you feel about a walk through the orchard?" Y/N asked, winking at her children. "It'll just be us."

Hela nodded and smiled at her mother. "That sounds perfect."

Thor was positive that Y/N and Hela did not see him as they passed by in the hall. They had their heads bent towards each other, laughing at what the other was saying. Despite her daughter's veiled appearance, the similarities between mother and daughter was unmistakable.

And yet, despite the smiles and the laughter, something had changed. Thor had noticed it at breakfast that morning, just a moment before Y/N had excused herself to check on Hela. He had seen his brother look at her in a variety of different ways, he had seen them hold hands and give each other a quick kiss before leaving the room. But this, this was different.

Loki had held on for just _that_ little bit longer. Almost as though he were afraid of her disappearing the moment he let go. His kiss to her forehead lingered longer than it usually did and his smile was tighter. It didn't reach his eyes as it was often want to do, especially where Y/N was concerned. It was a pained smile.

Thor had looked to his mother for any semblance of an explanation, but the look he saw in her eyes was a sad one. It was thinly veiled as she smiled at him.

Any attempt the broach the topic with Loki had been quickly brushed away as his brother deflected the questions and frequently changed the topic. His eyes would focus intensely at the space before him before he blinked and looked away, promptly heading towards the nearest exit.

Sighing, Thor came back to the present. Glancing behind him, he saw their forms fade out of sight. Did Y/N perhaps know? She knew his brother better than most, second only to the Queen.

Never had the elder Prince felt so torn. Sif and the Warriors Three were expecting him. Yet, something was happening within his family, something that was affecting both his mother and brother. Mind made up, he turned to follow his niece and her mother.

~ ~ ~

"I always manage to forget just how beautiful it is to be out of doors."

Y/N smiled at her daughter's words and adjusted her hold on Vali. Nuzzling his dark hair, she watched her children. Jörmungandr had lifted his head and was flicking his forked tongue at the apples that hung from the branches.

Loki was right. She knew he was. And by all the stars in the sky, she wished there had been another way. That there was another way. She didn't want to go, she did not want to leave them. It tore at her heart, at her very soul. It was a cruel fate, and horribly unfair.

"Are you alright, Mama?"

Hela's concerned words drew Y/N out of her thoughts. Smiling, she nodded. "Of course, darling. Why would I not be?"

"You are crying."

Oh. Y/N briefly closed her eyes before meeting her daughter's eye. "I am just so very happy to have you all here with me, with us, again." With her free hand, she reached out to her daughter, who promptly came towards her and let her mother pull her close.

Y/N felt the tears break loose once again as she pressed a kiss to her daughter's veiled head. Her arm curled tighter around her, not wanting to let her go. She would miss this, her children in her arms, curling into her and seeking comfort.

It was Thor that happened upon this scene. It was in the way that Y/N held her daughter that told the Prince he had made the right decision. Even from where he stood, he could see her tears. No smile accompanied them, only her lips pressed firmly to her daughter's crown.

Something was very wrong.

When Y/N opened her eyes, they locked with his. A brief startled look entered her eyes before she blinked it away. Letting her hand drop, she smiled down at Hela. "Would you like to visit your brothers today?"

Hela nodded eagerly. "I would like that very much."

Y/N reached out and smoothed her daughter's veil. "Then meet me by the stables in ten minutes."

"Are you not coming with us?" Hela asked, confused.

Y/N chuckled. "Of course I will, my darling. But there is something very quick that I must do first. Here," she shifted her hold on Vali, "take your brother, I am sure Sleipnir will want to see the three of you."

Still confused, but opting to stay silent, Hela took her younger brother and nestled him against her.

"I will see you soon," Y/N assured her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Nodding, Hela turned, taking her brothers with her, and giving her uncle a small smile in passing.

"Thor," Y/N greeted him as soon as Hela and the boys were out of earshot. She had a gnawing feeling that told her why he was there. She prayed she was wrong. "Is everything alright?"

"I could ask you the same, sister," he answered, looking pointedly to where the sun dried the tears on her cheeks.

Catching on, she huffed out a laugh and quickly wiped under her eyes. "I am perfectly alright."

Thor sighed, and opted for a softer tone. "My brother may be a talented liar, but you, dear sister, are not."

Y/N bit her lip and turned away. Her trembling hands she hid in the sleeves of her gown.

"What is it?" He asked, moving to stand before her. "I saw the way the both of you acted at breakfast."

Y/N licked her lips and met his gaze. "And how might that have been?" Her words might have been challenging, yet it was her tone that betrayed her.

"Like it was the last time, you would see each other, at least for some time."

Y/N nodded and swallowed hard. Had they really been that obvious?

"Are you going somewhere?"

A strange sense to laugh grew within her. That was one way of phrasing it. "I suppose," she began, "I suppose I am."

"But you will return, will you not?"

Y/N shook her head and smiled sadly. Tears pricked her eyes and she looked down in an effort to hide them. "Not this time," she whispered. "Not this time."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked, both alarmed and confused. "Where are you going?"

A stuttering sigh heaved through her when she looked up. "We found a way to lift the curse on the children." Before Thor could offer his congratulations, she continued. "But unfortunately, the price was much higher than either of us expected."

"Price?" Thor repeated, not liking at all where this was going. "Dare I ask what you mean by that?"

"It is the Norns that will be the ones to lift the curse," Y/N explained. "And they-" she cut herself off, wiping at her eyes. "And they demand a heavy price."

"How heavy, exactly?"

"A life," she replied, sounding smaller and so much more vulnerable that Thor had ever heard.

"Yours, I am guessing?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "Yes," she whispered.

"Oh sister," he said in a breathless whisper. Horrified was not the right word. Shocked, neither. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Why? Why did they have to choose you?"

"They didn't. I did. I made the choice." Her words were muffled, yet he heard them all the same.

"But why?" Thor asked, unable to think of a possible reason for her decision.

Y/N smiled against him and brought her hands to her heart. "Because I am their mother. It is my duty to protect them."

Above her, she heard Thor sigh. There was a brief pause before he spoke again, his tone quieter and less steady. "This will destroy him. I am not sure he will ever recover."

Drawing back, Y/N turned away and bowed her head. She was sick of pretending. The weight was becoming too much. "I know," she whispered. When at last she faced him again, there was a terrible pain in her eyes. "I hate being the cause of his pain," she whimpered. "He deserves so much better than this. He fought so hard to get us back, he even faced Thanos-" she broke off as a wracking sob tore through her. "He faced his nightmares for me."

"Aye, sister," Thor agreed, "he did. And I do believe he would do so again if it meant your safety."

A wretched sound came from her, something between a sob and a whimper. She collapsed before Thor could catch her. Looking up at him, she reached out with both hands and curled them tightly around his. "Please promise me something, Thor," she rasped, eyes desperate.

Kneeling before her, he nodded. "Name it."

"I need-,I need you to look after them," she continued, her breath hitching in her throat. "Promise me you will care for them, and not just the children," something broke within her as she spoke. "But Loki too. He is strong, I know that-" the grip on his hands tightened. "But please, do not allow him to push you away. I cannot bare the thought of his suffering."

With tears of his own in his eyes, Thor pulled her close to him and held her as she wept. Her love for his brother spanned centuries and two different life times. "Of course, sister," he replied, gently petting her hair. "I promise you that your children will grow and flourish. As for Loki, there is no way in the Nine that I will leave his side."

She nodded weakly against him. "Thank you."

"How long?"

She looked up at him in confusion. "Come again?"

"How long until...?"

Realisation dawned on her features. "Two days." Her voice quivered as she fought for composure.

"Two days?!" Thor did not bother to hide his shock. "Does he know?" Two days was nothing, it was less than a blink of an eye.

Y/N shook her head and sniffled. "I have not yet told him," she admitted, shame creeping into her eyes.

"Perhaps you should," he said gently. "He should hear it from you."

"I know," she whispered. "And I will." Two days was not enough, yet it was all she had been given. Two days to spend with the people she had hoped to spend eternity with.


	29. The Eternity of a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were two old souls since time began- before light was measure in years. We are stars that fell from glittering skies to find each other here. 
> 
> ~ Lang Leav (Stars In Love)

As promised, Y/N left the orchard and began to make her way to the stables. Her conversation with Thor floated around her mind, never quite settling or leaving. She had hoped for more time. She found herself at a loss of how to break the news, a small cowardly part of her didn't want to tell him at all. But how could she not? It would be a betrayal of the highest order if she kept this from him. He deserved to know. As cruel as it was, she knew she would need him there. There was no way she would be able to do this alone.

So deep in thought was she, that she failed to notice her arrival at the stables. The sounds of a conversation soon brought her out of her thoughts and made her smile.

"Is that why his coat and mane are black?" Hela's question floated out to Y/N who froze, smiling.

"Precisely," Loki replied.

Her smile became sad and she sighed, there was no way she could discuss the topic now, not with their children present. Licking her dry lips, she edged closer, making sure to keep as silent as she could. Leaning against the stable door, she watched them. Loki held Narfi, while Hela held Vali. Both twins were enamoured by the towering horse before them and had reached their hands out to touch his muzzle. Jörmungandr had slithered from Hela's shoulders to sit atop his older brother's back.

Y/N's vision blurred as she watched them interact. Her heart contracted painfully. Her beautiful family. Raising a hand to stifle the sob that would have drawn their attention, Y/N turned away. She would visit Fenrir, he had been kept separate from his siblings and his size frightened even the bravest guard. Weaving through the grounds, she made her way to the outskirts where the hunting dogs were housed.

Nodding to the kennel master, Y/N entered the barn-like enclosure that housed her second-born. "Fenrir?" She called softly as she ducked through the doorway. "Darling? Its me."

A beat of silence passed before his shadow was thrown against the wall, making her smile. Fenrir soon followed his shadow and wagged his tail upon seeing who his visitor was.

Y/N grinned up at him as he came to a stop a short distance from her. "There you are," she greeted him and approached him. Fenrir lowered his head, allowing her to wrap her arms around his muzzle and press a kiss to the white fur. A giggle bubbled up from her as he licked her in greeting.

"I still don't understand why they didn't allow you and Sleipnir to stay together," Y/N murmured, walking alongside him through the yard that circled the enclosure. The kennel master had taken the hunting dogs, knowing how nervous they became around the wolf. Fenrir nudged her shoulder in a comforting manner, earning a chuckle from her. "You know what," she stopped and looked up at him, "how about you and I go for a wander? Maybe we will happen upon your siblings," she winked at Fenrir who wagged his tail, clearly agreeing.

It was rather an uncommon sight, the white wolf was rarely seen out his enclosure. What was stranger still was the sight of a woman walking beside him, a woman who appeared entirely at ease as she chatted with him and laughing at intervals. Frigga smiled as she recognised the woman. Y/N seemed completely oblivious to the stares and open-mouthed looks of shock they were receiving. Or she simply did not care.

Frigga watched as servants hurried out of their path as they continued to weave their way through the palace grounds. Behind her, her ladies-in-waiting were chittering and gossiping amongst themselves.

"It isn't natural," said one.

"Maybe the humans got it right, for once," said another.

"Yes, but have you seen the girl? They say half of her is dead, that is why she wears a veil." Replied a third.

"Do you think anything will happen to the twins?" Whispered one, "they still look normal. Maybe when they get older-"

"It would behoove you to remember that it is my grandchildren you so callously speak of," Frigga silence them, her back turned as she watched her daughter-in-law and grandson. The group behind her fell silent.

Turning from the window, she faced them. "You will do well to remember of whom you speak." Her kind eyes hardened and narrowed. "Speak of them in such terms again and you will face dismissal. Have I made myself clear?"

"As crystal, Your Majesty," they chorused, dropping into low curtsies.

~ ~ ~

"Where is Mama?" Hela asked, looking to her father, "she said she would be here."

Loki looked up at his daughter's words and saw her looking towards the stable's entrance. Not a few moments before, he could have sworn he felt the presence of another, watching them. Yet, there was no one there, no one stood framed by the arched entrance. The sunlight shone in, uninhibited and undisturbed by an onlooker's shadow.

"Then, I am sure she is on her way," he assured his daughter with a small smile and adjusted his hold on Narfi. He had not seen her since breakfast, not since she had left to check on their daughter. Their daughter who now stood beside him. "Where did you see her last?"

"The orchard," Hela replied. She paused for a moment before continuing. "Is Mama feeling alright?"

"What makes you ask that?" Loki asked, curious.

"She was crying," Hela murmured and looked down at Vali who's head lay on her silk-covered shoulder.

"Crying," he repeated in a soft tone. Y/N rarely displayed such emotions before her children, preferring to hide them behind a veneer of sunlit smiles and soft laughter. Her walls, it seemed, were crumbling. Her openness could only mean one thing and his heart twisted painfully at the thought. He let his eyes travel over his children, _their_ children. Hela was gently rocking Vali and murmuring to him in soft tones, Jörmungandr was resting atop his brother, his head nestled between Sleipnir's ears. Yes, the curse on them would be lifted, but at a cost that was much too painful to consider.

She would never live to see them restored to their natural forms. Not unless they found another way.

Commotion from outside drew their collective attention. Releasing Sleipnir from his stall, Hela and Loki went to see what had caused such a fuss. Hela grinned upon seeing them. "Mama," she breathed, relieved. "Fenrir."

Loki swore, that in that moment, she had never looked more beautiful. Though dwarfed by their son, her regal bearing was unmistakable. Her hair was loose, as it had been at breakfast. The soft morning breeze toyed with it and rustled the peach-coloured fabric of her gown. She was talking, her mouth moving to form words, yet she was still a little too far off for him to hear what she was saying.

Behind him, Sleipnir nickered happily upon seeing his mother and brother.

The soft nickering of a horse caught her attention. Pausing in what she was saying, she looked in the direction of the sound and smiled. There they stood, at the stable's entrance, as though waiting for them. Her eyes locked with Loki's before shifting to the twins. She giggled upon seeing Jörmungandr in Sleipnir's mane. Her hand trembled as she ran it through her hair and she swallowed hard. Her eyes shifted back to her husband, she had to tell him, even if it meant seeing that look in his eyes again.

"You came," Hela exclaimed, pulling her mother back to the present.

Y/N nodded and smiled at her daughter. "Of course I did, darling. I did say I would."

"It was only that-" Hela shrugged, not really sure if she ought to continue.

"I'm here now," Y/N replied, winking at Hela, who smiled back. "And I do not come alone." At her words Fenrir bent down nuzzled the top of her head and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Where was he?" Hela asked, her earlier question springing to mind.

"With the hunting dogs," Y/N replied, as calmly as she could. The first time she had seen her son's new living quarters, she had been livid.

"I imagine the sight of him must caused quite a stir," Loki commented, making her smile and nod.

"Yes," she breathed, her gaze not moving from his. A soft gasp left her as she felt the pricking of tears behind her eyes. Heavens above, it hurt. It hurt to seem them all, the people she loved the most. Reaching out with one hand, she took Loki's and entwined their fingers. The smile she gave trembled at the edges. She did not want to let go.

That night, after she had put the twins to sleep, Y/N joined Loki on the small balcony and wrapped her arms around him. She let out a trembling sigh as her eyes traveled across the night sky. She knew she had to tell him, she prayed she would be strong enough. She felt fresh tears as she felt his arms encircle her.

"Today was nice," he murmured, kissing her crown. "Having all the children together again."

Y/N merely nodded, not trusting her voice just yet.

"What happened in the orchard?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Her conversation with Thor drifted to the forefront of her memory.

"Hela said you were crying."

Oh. That. Swallowing hard, she met his gaze. "I believe you know why," she replied, her chin quivering slightly.

Loki nodded, his grip on her tightening.

"There-" she began, fighting to keep her voice from shaking. "There is something I have to tell you."

"What is it, my love?"

Even after taking a series of deep breaths, Y/N could not calm herself. Swallowing hard, she licked her lips. "I, uh, I don't really know how to phrase this correctly, but-" a hitch in her breathing cut her off.

Gently moving her to sit down, Loki took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The look in her eyes told him more than he wanted to know. "There is no rush, my angel," he whispered, smoothing away her tears. She looked so broken as she sat there beside him. "Take your time."

She shook her head and looked down. "I can't," she whimpered. "I can't."

"Hush now," he soothed, drawing her close to him, he hated seeing her thus. "Shhh," he murmured, gently rocking her.

"Two days," she choked out, her arms wrapping tightly around him.

"Pardon?" He asked, confused.

She whimpered into his neck, letting her tears flow as she clutched him closer. "I only have two days."

Her words shook him to the core. He did not need clarification. "Two days?" He repeated in a trembling voice.

Y/N drew back to look up at him. "Yes," she nodded and cupped his face with her hands, running her thumbs along his cheeks. "I am so sorry. I thought I would have more time."

"So did I," he replied in a slightly stronger voice. "Two days is nothing."

"I know," she agreed tearfully. "It is nothing, a mere blink of an eye compared to the eternity I wanted to spend with you."

"Are you sure there is no other way?"

She shook her head. "I wish there was, my love, believe me."

With a shuddering gasp, he reached for her and pulled her flush against him. Burying his nose in her hair, he inhaled her scent. "I cannot do this," he choked out, "please do not make me do this."

Y/N returned his embrace, her hands turning into claws as she clung to him. "I will wait for you," she whispered, her voice wavering. "I will not enter Valhalla without you." Her voice broke on the last word as she buried her face in his chest.

"Oh my angel," he rasped, tears tracing down his cheeks and into her hair. "My precious one."

"I want you to come with me," she whispered. "I know it is cruel of me to ask this of you-"

"Hush," he silenced her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Resting his forehead against hers, he spoke softly. "The Norns are the cruel ones. Not you. Never you. I will gladly go with you, my darling."

Y/N met his gaze, her heart in her eyes. How could the worlds not see him as she did? She managed a tearful smile. "I love you," she whispered brokenly, "I love you so much."

"As I do you," he replied in much the same tone.

Both of them knew that the two days that would follow would be the hardest for them both. Eternity had been torn from their grasp, with only shreds left for them to hold on too.


	30. I Dreamed I Was Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find you fascinating. Infinitely fascinating. Even the small simple things like the way you say "Good morning, baby" all sweet and breathy after a sleepy forehead kiss, or that endearing, awkward laugh of yours when you've had a little too much to drink.
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (Fascinating)

"How could she have thought to be so irresponsible? To act in such a manner."

Frigga was thankful that no one but she was present. Her husband was furious, seething. Word had spread of Y/N walking through the grounds with Fenrir.

"You needn't be so surprised," she replied calmly, "he is her son after all."

"He is dangerous," Odin hissed, glaring at the wall behind his wife. "She risked the lives of both servants and courtiers-"

"There is no need to be so dramatic," Frigga cut him off, "Fenrir would not harm a soul, _especially_ not with his mother present."

Silence hung between them. A tense, uncomfortable silence.

"I will speak with her over breakfast."

Frigga felt her eyes widen. "There is no need. Conflict so early in the day never bodes well."

"Nevertheless," Odin continued, "I do believe a little reminder will not harm anyone."

Frigga listened to her husband with a sinking feeling. His fears were unfounded, as was his treatment towards two of his grandchildren. The separation of the two elder ones had caused the rift between Loki and Odin to only widen.

"You will do no such thing," she snapped, "Y/N had every right to do what she did. It is hardly right for her son, for our grandson, to be housed with the hounds."

Odin blinked at his wife in surprise, it was rare that she displayed her anger. "And where do you suggest we place him?" He replied, recovering from his surprise. "Here in the palace?"

Frigga rolled her eyes and sighed. "Do not twist my words," she answered him in a low warning tone. "We ought to have allowed him to remain with his brother, thus being close to his family." She leveled her gaze at her husband. "Or is it your wish to drive your son even further away?"

~ ~ ~

It was not often that the twins were still sleeping when their parents woke. Y/N woke first, opening her eyes, she blinked in the soft morning light. Stretching her limbs, she settled back and looked to her side. She smiled at the sight she was greeted with. Loki, it seemed, was still fast asleep. Turning on her side, she watched him. Every soft breath he took was a comfort to her; reaching out, she gently swept stray strands away from his eyes. He was so beautiful, he was _hers._

Unable to help herself, she let her hand wander. As light as butterflies, she let her fingers dance over his features. They traced the elegant shape of his nose and the sharp cut of his jaw, before finally fluttering over his lips. Lips she had kissed more times than she was able to count. Lips that had comforted her, seduced her and whispered sweet lullabies to their children.

A soft kiss to her stilled fingertips curved her lips in a soft smile. Her blue eyes met his green ones. "Good morning, my darling," she whispered, her hand moving to cup his cheek.

Pressing a kiss to her palm, Loki returned her smile. "Good morning angel."

Snuggling into his side, she sighed.

"What is it, my love?" He asked, kissing her forehead and holding her closer. "What is the matter?"

"I was just thinking," she murmured. Turning her eyes up, she met his gaze. "I was thinking of taking the children and going to the Lake Country."

"You always were fond of that district, weren't you?" He replied, eyes tender as he looked down at her

Y/N nodded and lay her head on his shoulder. "I want us to be together as a family before, well-" she broke off and wrapped her arms around him as well as she could.

"I know," he whispered, his arms tightening around her.

"Then, let us go today," she said softly, absently tracing patterns on his chest. "Let us not waste a single moment."

"The twins are not yet awake," he pointed out with a smile.

"Then let us prepare for the journey while they sleep, and when they wake, we will go."

"As always, my love," leaning down, he gently kissed her and cupped her cheek. "You have convinced me."

She smiled against his lips and leaned into his touch. She would miss this, the soft mornings and gentle touches. She would miss everything and it hurt. By all the stars, it hurt. She didn't want to let go, she didn't want this to end.

"Oh, my darling, please do not cry," Loki murmured above her, gently wiping away her tears. His heart aching at her suffering.

"How can I not?" She protested weakly, burrowing into him. "Tomorrow-"

"Hush," he gently cut her off, his own voice trembling. "Let us not think of tomorrow when we have today." He paused, lifting a hand to smooth her hair. "Please." He could not bare the thought that at the sunset that would follow the next sunrise, she would be gone. She would never see another sunset, never again would she marvel in its colours and call him to watch it with her. _"No two sunsets are alike."_ She had said that more than once, in a voice filled with awe.

Y/N felt her heart break at the sight of his tears. It was not often that he wept. Silently, she reached up and softly swept them away. She smiled as best she could when he looked down at her. The love in his eyes took her breath away. "Let us not cry," she murmured, "let us smile and be happy. We must do so for the children."

"They do not know-"

"And nor will they," she replied, interlacing their fingers. "They cannot. I want them to be happy," her voice softened as her eyes looked to the crib at the base of the bed. "I want to remember their smiling, laughing faces."

"They will ask for you," he pointed out.

Y/N smiled sadly and nodded. "I know," she replied, a slight hitch in her breathing. "Tell them when you are strong enough."

"I do not think I will ever be strong enough," Loki whispered into her hair.

"You underestimate yourself," she scolded gently. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for." Propping herself up, she smiled up at him. "You are much stronger than anyone gives you credit for."

The Prince laughed softly, earning a wider smile from his wife. "Your faith in me will never fail to astound, my love."

"You are incorrigible," she rolled her eyes playfully and leaned down to kiss him. Drawing back, she placed a hand over his heart. "My strength is yours," she repeated the words she had spoken in the heat of Muspelheim. "As is my love."

A gentle knock on their chamber doors startled them both. Beside her, Loki groaned, earning a giggle from Y/N. "Who is it?" She called softly, mindful of the twins.

Whoever it was appeared to have heard her. "It is I," Frigga's voice carried softly into the room.

Both immediately shot out of bed and scrambled to find something to wear. When at last, they resembled decency, Loki opened the doors to reveal his mother. "Good morning, mother," he greeted her, surprise evident in his green eyes.

"I know it is yet early," the Queen apologised and smiled at both of them. "But there is something I feel you both must know ."

Sharing a look with her husband, Y/N moved to stand beside him. "What is it?" She asked, curling an arm around Loki's waist and feeling him do the same.

"Word of your walk with Fenrir has reached the Allfather." Frigga looked briefly to Y/N.

Y/N felt a pit of dread form in her stomach.

"He was most incensed when I left him this morning," Frigga continued. "I would advise you both to exercise caution when you appear at breakfast."

Looking down at his wife, Loki grinned. "There will be no need."

"Oh?" Frigga asked, confused.

Y/N answered with a smile of her own. "We are leaving for the Lake Country as soon as the twins have woken," she informed the Queen.

"The Lake Country?" Frigga repeated.

Y/N nodded. "Indeed. It has been quite some time since we last went."

The Queen narrowed her eyes at the couple. Something else was going on. "While I am most happy for you," she began, "I feel as though there is something the both of you are not telling me."

A heavy silence fell upon the group. The smiles they had previously worn slowly faded. When Y/N spoke, her voice was surprisingly steady. "The Norns have given me but two days."

Frigga stared at her in open shock. One look at her son told her that Y/N spoke true.

"Today and tomorrow," Y/N continued, her steady voice wobbling dangerously on the last word.

The Queen knew not what to say. Two days was much too soon. When Loki had spoken to her of this, she had imagined weeks, perhaps even months. But _two days?_ This was cruel and horribly unfair.

"I wish to spend my last days surrounded by my family," Y/N whispered, her words causing Loki's arms to tighten around her.

Frigga nodded, words failing her as she looked between the couple. Tears blurred her vision as she saw Loki press a kiss to Y/N's crown, his eyes closed. Why, in all the Nine realms, did it have to be these two?

"Your estate?" She finally managed to speak.

Y/N nodded, her head resting against Loki's chest. "Yes."

"I will make the necessary arrangements," Frigga said, winking at them both. "I will make your apologies where necessary."

"Thank you mother," Loki murmured, stepping forward to embrace her.

Frigga readily returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around her son. "You are most welcome, my boy."

Y/N's smile trembled at the edges. This would be the last time she would see the Queen. Her own mother had passed a year into Y/N's marriage and Frigga had stepped in, offering comfort and support. The Aesir Queen had become a mother-figure to Y/N, thus making this goodbye all the harder.

As Frigga turned to her, arms open, Y/N all but stumbled towards her before circling her arms around the older woman. The tears came, crumbling her defenses. "I am so sorry," she whimpered. "Please forgive me-"

"Hush, my dear," Frigga soothed her, tracing calming patterns on her back as she held her. Y/N was trembling. "There is nothing to be sorry for. There is nothing to forgive." She struggled to keep her own voice calm. "You are a mother," she whispered. Y/N's grip tightened as she fought for composure. "My darling," Frigga murmured in response, "let it out. Let it all out."

Loki met his mother's eyes as she held the trembling Y/N. An immeasurable sadness he found in them. A grief that very much mirrored his own. Y/N was the daughter his mother never had and now she was losing her. A choked sigh stuttered out of him as his mother reached out a hand, holding Y/N with the other. He gripped her hand tightly as he fought to keep the tears at bay. Seeing her son's efforts, Frigga minutely shook her head, urging him to let go, to let his walls down.

Frigga held them both as her heart shattered. She held them securely in her arms as they wept, their tears staining and soaking into her gown. She could not have cared less. Both had curled into her in a rare show of vulnerability. She did not know how much time had passed, only that the soft cries of the twins had the three of them straightening up and composing themselves.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Y/N approached the crib and smiled down at the boys. Both were awake and waving their hands. "Good morning my loves," she cooed, smoothing their sleep-tousled hair.

Frigga and Loki watched her from where they stood by the door.

"She is the strongest woman I know," Loki said in a hushed tone, his eyes trained on her as she scooped the twins up and held them against her, swaying gently.

"That she is," Frigga agreed, smiling sadly. "It cannot have been an easy choice for her."

"It wasn't." The Prince murmured and heaved a heavy sigh. "It is tearing her apart. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at the children."

"Is Thor aware of this?"

Surprised by his mother's question, Loki did not answer right away. After a few minutes, he found his voice again. "I would not be surprised if Y/N mentioned something to him."

"In that case," Frigga said in a thoughtful tone, "I am certain he will also very much like a chance to say goodbye."

Loki could do little but nod in agreement. There was no denying the sibling-like relationship between the two. Thor saw her as very much like his younger sister.

"I will be back soon," his mother whispered to him, glancing back at Y/N who now stood close by the balcony.

Moving to stand beside her, Loki took Narfi from her and settled him against his shoulder. Y/N smiled at him over Vali's head. "We should wake Hela," she suggested, "to give her a little time to pack before we leave."

Loki hummed in agreement, his attention shifting to Narfi who's little hands had decided to play with his hair. The little Prince appeared fascinated by his father's hair, so unlike his own.

"It appears I am not the only one who likes your hair," Y/N giggled at the sight, her heart warming. Their children would be well cared for. With their father, their uncle and their grandmother looking out for them, she knew all would be well.

"Be that as it may," Loki ground out from behind clenched teeth as he tried to pry his son's fingers loose. "I prefer to keep it where it belongs," he kissed his son's nose, earning a giggle from the boy. "For that to come about, you need to let go, my little man," he attempted to look Narfi in the eye without smiling. That soon failed as the little Prince let go of his hair and made a grab for his nose.

Y/N laughed at the sight. Vali, who had been silent up until now, looked to his mother in surprise. "Look my angel," she whispered to her son, directing his gaze to his father and brother. Soon the delighted sound of a child clapping filled the room as Vali joined in his mother's delight.

Thor and Frigga heard the laughter long before they saw it. It had drifted out of the open bedroom doors and into the sitting rooms. Thor looked to his mother in surprise. Frigga said nothing but merely gestured for her son to step through.

They were bittersweet, the emotions that flooded the older Prince. His mother had told him what they planned to do and why. It shook him to his very core that this would be the last time he would see her. Or hear her laugh elicited by her children or Loki. But he had made a promise to her, and he would give it his all to keep it.

"Good morning brother."

Loki whipped around at the sound of his brother's greeting.

It was Y/N who recovered first. The smile she sent him was dazzling. "Good morning, Thor."

"Mother tells me you are planning an excursion to the Lake Country."

"Yes," Loki replied, glancing briefly at his mother who simply nodded.

"Indeed we are," Y/N agreed and shifted Vali to sit on her hip. "We will be departing shortly."

"But you have not yet packed."

Y/N laughed and shook her head. "No, indeed we have not." Her tone sobered and her eyes lost their sparkle. "It will only be a short stay, I will not be needing-." Any remaining words were muffled as Thor surged forward, pulling both mother and son into a tight embrace.

Y/N felt Thor tremble against her as his strong arms circled her and Vali. "Do not tell me that this is goodbye."

She swallowed hard and nodded against him. With her free arm she returned the hug. "Remember the promise," she whispered hoarsely.

Thor nodded and kissed Vali's dark head, drawing back. "I remember," he replied in a tone much like hers. "But must you go?"

Blinking away her tears, she smiled up at him. "I wish to the stars that I did not have to."

"I am going to miss you, sister."

"I am going to miss you too," she replied in a trembling voice. "You are the brother I never had, remember that," she lay a gentle hand on his cheek and the short beard that grew there. "You truly treated me like family, especially when I had lost my own." She paused and took a wavering breath and looking across at Loki and Frigga and little Narfi. "And besides," she continued. "We will all see each other again. Hopefully that day is a long way off."

It did not take them long to prepare. Hela had scurried into her parent's rooms not long after Thor had arrived. With bags in hand and with Jörmungandr draped around her shoulders, she grinned at her family. "Is it really true?" She asked eagerly, practically bouncing where she stood. "Are we really going?"

Y/N nodded. "Indeed it is my darling." She laughed at seeing her daughter's packed bags. "I see you are prepared."

Hela nodded eagerly. "When Grandmama told me, I was so excited I could hardly sit still."

This earned a chuckle from her father. "You can hardly stand still either, apparently."

"Are Sleipnir and Fenrir coming too?"

"Of course they are," Loki replied with a small smile, "it would hardly constitute as family if they did not come."

This seemed to satisfy the energetic Princess and she waited impatiently for her parents to finish readying themselves and the twins.

Thor and Frigga accompanied them as they headed towards the stables to collect Sleipnir and then to where the hunting hounds were. Y/N smiled up at the wolf and stroked his muzzle, much like she had done with Sleipnir.

Surrounded by her children and standing beside her husband, Y/N looked to where Thor and Frigga were silently watching them. The smiles they gave her were bright and happy, yet it was their eyes that spoke differently.

From one moment to the next they were no longer on the outskirts of the palace grounds, but rather standing on the shores of a sapphire lake that stretched out before them. Beside them, on a grassy hill overlooking the lake, stood a palace-like manor.


	31. A Dance In The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alchemist of hearts she turned my soul to gold.
> 
> ~ Atticus

Laughing softly, Y/N reached up as Sleipnir nudged the back of her head. In the palm of her hand lay a crisp red apple that she had plucked from the bowl on the table before her. Devouring the apple in one bite, the steed nuzzled his mother's hand. "I am glad we did this," she said, turning to look at Loki who sat beside her. Vali, who had begun to doze off in his father's arms, looked up at her words, her voice temporarily rousing him.

"So am I," Loki hummed in agreement and met her gaze with a soft smile. The light of the setting sun illuminating her elven features. A faint breeze off the lake whispered through, gently ruffling her hair.

"It has been nigh on an age since we have last been here," Hela piped up from Y/N's other side.

Her parents laughed, while Sleipnir nickered happily from behind them.

"Not quite so long, I think," Loki replied, winking at Y/N, who grinned back. "But you are right," he looked back to Hela, "it has been far too long."

"It is so beautiful," Hela murmured, eye trained on the plethora of colors created by the setting sun. The clouds had formed around it, appearing almost like a shell. Now she understood her mother's endless fascination with them, how colors that would normally clash, would come together and create such a breathtaking sight. "Do you think Fenrir can see it?" She asked her parents.

Fenrir had chosen to remain at the boundaries of the palatial manor. Y/N had been confused and had tried to convince him to join them. "Come," she said, standing up, being mindful not to jostle Narfi who lay sleeping soundly against her shoulder.

Hela looked up at her mother, confused. "Where are we going?"

"To your brother, of course." Y/N explained, smiling down at her daughter before looking up, her eyes catching on the brilliant sky. "Sunsets were not made to be watched alone. Least of all ones like this."

Grinning, Hela stood up. Her eye flew to her father, "are you coming, Papa?"

"Naturally," Loki replied, his voice soft as he looked to Y/N, his eyes lingering on the way her hair shone with an opalescent gleam.

Without further hesitation, they set off, Sleipnir trotting behind them, Jörmungandr nestled between his ears. Hela ran on ahead, her dark veil had been discarded upon their arrival at the estate. Her gloves had remained, yet tight as they were, they appeared as a second skin. Despite her age, she giggled like she had in her younger years, years so cruelly stolen from her. Her laughter filled the air and made her parents smile.

"So full of energy, that one," Y/N murmured, her eyes following their daughter as she skipped and danced ahead of them, her two-toned hair flying loose around her. "So full of life." So focused was she on their daughter that she missed the look Loki sent her. A look of the tenderest love mixed with the most agonising pain. She missed the way his eyes drank in the very sight of her as she walked beside him.

The sunset was at its most beautiful when they reached Fenrir. The white wolf, with Byanka at his side, appeared to stand guard of the family estate. Their fur turned silver in the light of dusk.

"Have you seen the sunset?" Hela bounded up to her brother and pointed to the painted sky. Fenrir turned in the direction his sister was pointing as Sleipnir moved to stand beside them. Jörmungandr raised his head, his forked tongue occasionally flicking out into the cooling air.

As the warmth of the day faded with the sun, Y/N hugged Narfi closer, feeling his small steady breaths on her neck. Glancing over at Loki, she saw him do the same with the now sleeping Vali.

"Fenrir, darling," she addressed her son, gaining his attention. "Are you certain you wish to the spend the night out here? In the open? Won't you come with us back up to the house?"

Fenrir shook his head and lovingly nuzzled her shoulder, giving Narfi a gentle nudge.

Y/N heaved a long sigh of resignation. Reaching up with her free hand, she stroked his muzzle and planted a soft kiss to the fur. "I do not like it," she murmured. "Not one bit."

Stepping back, she waited for Hela and Loki to say goodnight before finally turning back to the manor. Sleipnir walked beside them, his midnight coat becoming one with the rapidly darkening sky.

Despite her repeated protests, Y/N could easily read the weariness in her daughter's eye. "But I am not even that tired," Hela protested.

Y/N raised an eyebrow as they made their way to the stables where Sleipnir and Jörmungandr would sleep. "Oh but you are, my darling," she replied, winking. "You have spent all day out in the sun and exploring the grounds. It is only natural that you need rest."

"But-"

Y/N cut her daughter off with a sidelong glance and an approving nod as she sighed, huffing and folding her arms.

"Goodnight my darlings," Y/N crooned. Sleipnir gently butted his head against her hand, making her laugh softly. Jörmungandr slithered down enough for her to press a small kiss to his scaled head. "I shall see you both bright and early tomorrow morning."

Loki stood off to the side, silently watching her. Her voice, her very being, betrayed nothing of what was creeping up on them.

"Are you alright, Papa?" Hela asked from beside him, ending his silent observation.

"Of course, snowdrop," he answered, smiling at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Hela shrugged, looking down at her feet. "You just seem a little sad whenever you look at Mama." Her voice softened towards the end.

"Do I?" Loki murmured, more to himself than to her.

Hela hummed, agreeing.

"I am not sad, my darling," he assured her. His attention once again captured by his wife, who was now making her way back towards them. "I am-" his words and voice trailed into silence. He was what? _Devastated? Grieving? Heartbroken? All of them?_

Closing the stable doors as quietly as they could, the remaining members of their little family entered the manor. The white marble reflected the lamps in a soft glow, capturing the manor in a warm and comforting light.

Stopping just outside her chambers, Hela turned to her parents. How badly she wanted to embrace them as she had before. Before her touch brought ill. "Goodnight, Mama," she whispered, careful not to wake Narfi.

Y/N smiled softly and took her daughter's hand, squeezing it gently. "Goodnight, my angel." A brief flicker of pain passed over her features before she let go, the smile returning. "I shall see you in the morning."

Hela turned to her father. "Goodnight, Papa."

Like Y/N had done, Loki took his daughter's hand with his free one. His grip on her hand was a little tighter than Y/N's had been. "Goodnight, snowdrop." His voice was softer, his eyes briefly wandering over her dying half before snapping back to her eye.

Alone, save for the twins, Loki and Y/N looked at each other. Neither knew what to say. Words would not suffice for the torrent of emotions within them both. Silently they walked side-by-side until they came to their chambers. As in the Capital, the cradle for the twins lay at the foot of the bed.

Loki went first, gently laying Vali down. The boy shifted and snuffled in his sleep, drawing a smile from his father as he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Sleep well, my son," he whispered before stepping back.

Y/N did not go right away. She simply stood there, swaying from side to side, holding Narfi close. Her eyes were closed and her lips were pressed to his crown. Silent tears traced down her cheeks as she held her son. Then, after a short while, she opened her eyes and sighed. Stepping beside the cradle, she lowered her son to sleep beside his raven-haired twin.

"I love you both so very much," she whispered, voice cracking on the last few words. "So very much." Kissing them both, she stepped back, Loki's arms enveloping her as they watched their youngest.

"Come, my love," the Prince spoke softly, his breath blowing gently on the shell of her ear, his arms lowering and taking her hands in his.

"Where are we going?" She asked, interlacing their fingers.

"Just come with me," he whispered, pulling her from the room, their footsteps echoing softly in the empty marble halls.

Intrigued, Y/N followed her husband. Letting go of one hand, she followed him as he guided her back out into the cool night air. Looking up as they walked, she sighed upon seeing the stars. They were so much more visible away from the Capital. The moon seemed to shine brighter too, and it lit their way as Loki led them to the shores of the lake.

"Loki?" She questioned, confused. Her eyes swept over the dark water, soft small waves lapped at the sand on the shore. The moon shone down on them, coloring the black water silver.

"Shhh," he hushed her, letting go of her hand and sealing her lips in a tender kiss.

With a sigh, she melted into him. The gown she wore soon fluttered to the ground as his hands mapped their way over her. Tangling her hands in his hair, she pressed herself closer, needing every beautiful inch of him against her.

In a soft green glow, his attire joined hers. With renewed fervour, he clutched her closer and trailed his lips from her mouth along her jaw and down her elegant neck.

Y/N gasped as his lips left trails of fire against her skin. "Oh, my love," she breathed, chest heaving and head tilted back, inviting him closer.

Spurred on by her words, he gently lowered her, his magic creating a soft blanket for them on the cool sand. The way she looked up at him had his breath catching in his throat. The way she reached up for him, her hands beckoning him closer. "Come to me, my heart," she said, voice tender and filled with longing and sweet love.

So he went to her. Where else could he go when his heart and soul was tethered to her? Kneeling between her spread thighs, he kissed her. He kissed every part of her, parts of her that the moon touched and others that the shadows caressed. Soon her soft gasps and whimpers filled the night air like a sweet song.

"Your soft gasps and moans, are to me, an aria," he murmured against the juncture of her throat and shoulder. Lifting his gaze, he met hers. "Sing for me again," he implored her.

And sing she did. A sweet melody burst from her as he entered her in one swift move. Shuddering against her, he held her closer than ever before. Her arms circled him and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

As the moon and the stars bore witness, he made love to her. Two pale bodies entwined beneath the night sky. "Oh my darling, my goddess."

Y/N felt her nails score his back as he moved above her. Her eyes remained locked with his, even as her vision blurred with tears. "I love you," she whimpered, "I love you so much."

He moaned at her words, his pace increasing. "Heavens above," he groaned, locking their hands together. "I love you too."

With a cry, she came undone beneath him, her head flung back as she cried her pleasure to the stars. It did not take long for him to follow her. With a sound that was halfway between a moan and a growl, he found his release, burying his dark head in her shoulder.

With gentle hands, Y/N smoothed his damp hair away from his eyes. Her eyes stung with fresh tears as she watched him raise their joined hands, kissing hers. A sob broke from her, prompting him to curl around her, drawing her close.

Beneath the moon and stars he comforted her as his own heart broke. He held her as she wept, his own tears were silent. Neither said a word. They simply held each other close as the waves lapped at the shore.

As Y/N dozed off in his arms, Loki gave a shuddering gasp, lifting his gaze to the stars. "You will be taking my heart with you," he whispered brokenly to the woman who slept beside him. "For it was yours from the moment I first beheld you." Tears accompanied a soft kiss to her crown. "You are my only love."


	32. One Final Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice I would die for a little more once with you.
> 
> ~ Atticus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!! I swear my heart was ripped from my chest as I wrote this. Please accept my most sincere and heartfelt apologies as I write to you from beyond the grave. I drowned myself in my tears and in the copious amounts of alcohol it took to write this.

"Just where are you taking us?" Y/N called to her daughter, laughing.

Hela looked over her shoulder at her mother and grinned. "It will ruin the surprise if I say." Slowing down, she went to walk beside her mother.

It was a clear day, with not a single cloud in sight and Hela had decided to traverse the estate grounds once more, insisting that Y/N go along with her. Although she was familiar with every square inch of land on the estate, Y/N saw it anew through her daughter's excited descriptions.

Every alcove and fountain they passed only served to widen Hela's excited smile. The bounce in her step increased as they reached the estate's northern border.

Y/N only grew more confused. "Darling-," her words faded into silence as they finally came to a halt. She gasped softly at the sight before her. Before them sparkled a cascading waterfall. Y/N had no memory of seeing it there before. "Hela, did you-?"

The Princess nodded, evidently pleased with herself. "You used to tell us stories of the ones on Alfheim and how much you liked them and wished Asgard had more."

"So you created one," Y/N breathed, her mouth dropped open in wonder as the water began to change, and an image formed. Her breath caught in her throat as she realised just what it was.

"What do you see, Mama?" Hela asked softly, seeing her mother's wide-eyed reaction.

It took Y/N a while to respond, her eyes fixed on the figures in the water. The scene played out before her just like it had all those years ago. "I see," she began in a soft voice, the words trembling. "I see your father proposing to me." Her words drifted off into a sigh and she swallowed hard. She turned to Hela. "This is not just a waterfall is it?"

Hela shook her head. "No," she replied, meeting her mother's gaze. "It is also a mirror. It shows us our happiest memories and moments."

Y/N let out a shuddering breath and reached for her daughter, pulling her close, her head resting over her heart. "Oh my sweet girl," she murmured.

"You like it then?" Hela asked, arms tightening around her mother.

Y/N nodded, tears distorting her vision. Every breath trembled through her. Casting her eyes up to the cloudless sky, she sighed, it was almost midday. Her heart squeezed painfully, reminding her of something she would rather forget.

Mother and daughter stood in relative silence, the soft splashing of the waterfall mixing with the song of the birds that had taken up residence in the trees around them.

"Does Papa know about this?" Y/N asked, gently breaking the silence.

Hela shook her head and looked up at her mother. "You are the first I have shown it too."

"I am honoured," Y/N replied with a small smile and winked at her daughter. "It is very beautiful, Hela. Thank you."

The Princess blushed at the praise. "Do you think Papa would like it?"

Y/N nodded and felt the prick of tears. Blinking to keep them at bay, she answered. "Without a doubt. I am sure he will be very proud. I know I am."

Before Hela could formulate a response, a loud greeting shattered the peace around them. "Sister, there you are."

Hela's eye lit up. "Uncle Thor," she exclaimed happily, leaving her mother's arms and bounding towards her father's brother.

Y/N watched her, the tears she had been holding back came flowing down her cheeks. She immediately turned, her back facing her company. Dipping her hands into the pool at the base of the waterfall, she quickly splashed her face, hoping it would convince them.

"Y/N?"

Smiling, she turned and greeted him. "Thor," she nodded in acknowledgement. Her eyes immediately registering Hela's absence. "Where is Hela?"

"On her way to the lake, I believe," Thor answered, a smile curving his lips.

Y/N nodded in acceptance of the news. Her smile was beginning to waver at the edges. "This is certainly a surprise," she said after a short silence.

"Is it?"

"Well, yes," Y/N mumbled, confused.

"Do the children know?" He asked gently.

Y/N shook her head, her eyes snapping up to meet his. "Please do not tell them," she implored, eyes becoming desperate. "They cannot know."

"It is not my news to tell," Thor assured her.

The smile she sent him was grateful, even as her lips trembled. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Walk with me?"

Barely managing a nod, she fell into step beside him as they left the glade and began to make their way over the grounds. "Hela made me a waterfall," she said suddenly, hating the heavy silence that had fallen.

"Goodness," Thor murmured, clearly impressed. "She is a talented one, your daughter."

Y/N sighed. "That she is," she agreed. "That she is."

"When will it happen?"

Y/N did not need to ask for clarification. She knew what Thor meant. She had managed to pass the morning with Hela, successfully not thinking of what the end of the day would bring. "They wish to see me a little after sundown. When the new moon rises."

The reality of the situation hung heavy in the air. Neither said a word for what seemed like an eternity.

"I am truly sorry," Thor said to her, turning to face her, pausing in their walk.

Y/N blinked up at him and shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Thor," she smiled bravely. "I am grateful you have come. The children should not be alone when it happens."

"Loki is accompanying you?"

Y/N nodded. "He is," she replied softly.

"Mother is with him now."

"She is here too?" Y/N asked, surprised.

Thor nodded. His smile was grim, it did not reach his eyes. "We arrived together."

"Have you seen the boys?" She asked, needing a change in topic.

Thor laughed and shook his head. "Only Fenrir. He is quite the guard," he chuckled, earning a small laugh from Y/N.

"That he is," Y/N agreed. "Was Byanka with him?"

"From what I recall."

"Good," Y/N murmured, mostly to herself. She needed to speak with her. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" She asked, before dashing off. Thor stared after her, with her gown bunched in both hands, she ran as though pursued.

It did not take her long to reach the front gate. True to form, Byanka stood beside Fenrir and Y/N tried to smile, the pain in her heart was becoming too much for it to reach her eyes.

"Byanka?" She called softly, gaining the smaller wolf's attention. Padding over to her, Byanka blinked up her. Patiently waiting, as she always did.

Casting a quick glance to Fenrir, Y/N saw that he had not moved. Sinking to her knees on the grass, she looked at the wolf before her. "Byanka. Sweet girl," she started before having to take a calming breath. "I need you to do something for me. I know you love Fenrir as I do. As a son. I am counting on that love, because," she broke off, her words dissolving into a sob. Her tears only increased when she felt Byanka nuzzle her as though in comfort. "I need you to look after him," she whispered, blue eyes focused on the wolf mere inches away. "I need you to look after all of them. With Nero and Svartur gone-" Byanka moved closer until Y/N buried her face in the white fur, any further words muffled.

Drawing away, she smiled tearfully. "Look after them, sweet girl. Please keep them safe. Please."

Byanka blinked in such a way that told Y/N that she understood.

"Thank you," she whispered brokenly, her eyes flitting to her son. Turning her attention back to Byanka, she stroked her behind the ears. "I wish I could tell you why I ask this of you. But I fear you already know."

~ ~ ~

"Grandmama!" Hela called along the beach, seeing her grandmother's form not far off, her father sitting beside her.

Frigga looked up at the call and smiled upon seeing her granddaughter run towards them. She was happy to see Hela smile. Her veil was nowhere to be seen, leaving her disfigured visage open and bared. The closer Hela came, the more carefree she appeared. "Hela, my dear," she greeted her as the Princess skidded to a halt in the sand beside them.

"Mama did not say you were here."

Loki could not help but laugh at his daughter's tone. "It is likely that she did not know."

Hela thought for a moment before breaking out into a smile once more. "Uncle Thor is here too."

Frigga nodded, chuckling. "I know dear girl, we arrived together."

"Thor is here?" Loki asked softly, shifting Narfi to sit a little more comfortably against him.

"Indeed."

"He was talking with Mama before I left," Hela informed them, looking proud of herself.

Loki hummed thoughtfully and shared a look with his mother before turning back to Hela. "Where were they?"

"At the northern border."

Vali, who was settled in Frigga's arms, chose that moment to remind those around him of his presence.

"Hela, would you be a dear and fetch your mother for me?" Frigga asked, gently rocking Vali.

Nodding, Hela grinned before spinning on her heels and taking off across the sand. Frigga sighed as she watched her go.

"What is it, mother?" Loki asked, seeing the look in his mother's eyes.

"Ten years," Frigga replied, "ten years, Hela had stolen from her."

"Do you think it will reverse? Once the curse is broken?" He asked softly. 

Frigga smiled sadly. "I do not know. This is new territory for all of us."

~ ~ ~

With her daughter leading the way, Y/N made her way down to the beach where Loki and Frigga waited. She smiled upon seeing them and raised her hand in greeting while they were still a little way off.

Coming to a standstill beside them, Y/N instinctively reached for the twins. Her arms curled around Vali the moment Frigga passed him to her. The little boy smiled widely up at his mother and fisted his hands in the collar of her gown. "Mama."

Y/N stared down at him, her eyes wide. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Did you just-?"

"I believe he did."

Y/N glanced up and saw Loki watching her, smiling.

"He said mama," she whimpered, clutching Vali impossibly closer. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in his little shoulder and simply stood there.

"Mama," Narfi said, clearly copying his brother.

Y/N's head whipped up. She looked positively broken as she looked between the twins. Her heart twisted in her chest. "Mama," she repeated in a breathless whisper. She was only faintly aware of Frigga departing, taking Hela with her.

The tears that rolled down her cheeks seemed to burn, a choked gasp leaving her.

"Hush, my love," Loki murmured, coming to stand beside her, his free arm circling her waist.

"Why today?" She asked, gazing at the twins. "Of all days."

Loki knew not how to answer. It had been both beautiful and heartbreaking to hear the twins utter their first word. Silence settled over them. Y/N curled herself in him, her head resting against his chest.

"When will it happen?"

Y/N focused her gaze on the lake before her. "The window will be when the new moon rises," she replied, instantly biting her lip for some measure of control.

"Just after sundown," Loki whispered, horrified. That was much too soon! It was already well passed midday.

She merely nodded, her vision blurring with tears. "I'm scared," she admitted softly.

"Of course you are," he murmured, kissing her forehead, letting his lips rest against her skin for a few moments longer before drawing back and looking down at her. "Do you still wish for me to accompany you?"

Her response was immediate. "Please."

~ ~ ~

While Sleipnir and Jörmungandr were indeed happy to see their uncle and grandmother, they were also confused. Had their parents planned for this?

"You will never guess what happened," Hela said excitedly, entering the stables ahead of their grandmother and uncle.

Her brothers merely looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Vali and Narfi said their first word," she explained, grinning.

Thor looked to his mother for confirmation. When Frigga nodded, he took a deep breath and ran a trembling hand through his hair. "What did they say?" He asked.

"Mama," Hela announced, looking between her family.

Oh. Thor felt his heart sink at his niece's words. It seemed his mother felt the same way.

Sleipnir smiled as best as a horse could and Jörmungandr blepped happily, his forked tongue flicking out.

Satisfied that her news had had the desired effect, Hela turned and skipped from the stables, humming to herself. Thor and Frigga stayed for a moment longer, it would not be much longer now.

~ ~ ~

Y/N stood before the mirror and barely recognised the woman that looked back at her. Her tears had long since dried, but her heart gave her not a moment's rest. Her hands trembled as she clutched them together before her. The day had gone much too quickly. The sun was already hovering much too close to the horizon. She wasn't ready damn it! She would never be ready.

Bracing herself on the mirror's frame, she took a series of deep breaths in a vain attempt to calm herself. The memory of the twins saying their first word flashed through her mind. The pain in her heart spiked and she whimpered. It was becoming too much.

"Angel?"

At the sound of her husband's soft greeting, she attempted to straighten herself. Plastering on a smile, she turned to face him. That smile soon crumbled when she saw him. He looked the most forlorn she had ever seen him. Unable to help herself, she flung herself at him, her arms winding around his neck. Instantly his arms curled around her, pulling her firmly against him as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"The twins?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Asleep," came his muffled answer.

She nodded and extracted herself from his arms and looked up at him. "I will be just a moment."

Loki watched in heartbroken silence as she approached the cradle and bent over it, her voice too soft for him to make out any words. He watched as she kissed them both and as her shoulders heaved unsteadily.

The look in her eyes as she came back to him was one he would never forget. She said nothing as he slipped a cloak over her shoulders and led her from the room, but stopped on the threshold, looking back to the cradle. "I love you both," she whispered in a trembling voice, eyes shining with tears. Following him from the room, she lifted a hand to stifle her sobs and unsteady breaths.

Clutching Loki's hand, she followed him down the empty halls and out to the stables. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Mama? Papa?"

Y/N fought not to break down at the sound of their daughter's voice. Her grip on his hand tightened, fingers lacing with his. "Hela, darling." She hoped the quiver in her voice wasn't too noticeable.

"Where are you going?"

"We are going for a ride," Loki answered smoothly, smiling at Hela. "I promised your mother a sunset ride before we arrived here."

Hela returned her father's smile and Y/N's heart bled.

"You father is quite the romantic," she said, winking, earning a giggle from Hela. How she would miss that sound.

"Well then, I shan't keep you."

"Goodnight angel," Y/N smiled as best she could, pouring all her love into the expression. "I love you so much."

"Goodnight, Mama," Hela replied, taking hold of her mother's free hand and squeezing it gently. "I love you too."

Nodding wordlessly, Y/N laced their fingers together for a brief moment before reluctantly letting go. She barely heard the exchange between Loki and Hela. Her eyes remained riveted to their daughter until she closed the stable doors behind her.

Sleipnir neighed softly as she approached his stall and nuzzled her hair the moment she got close enough. Jörmungandr slithered down to rest just between his brother's eyes.

"I love you both so very much," she whispered, not trusting her voice to be any louder. "Please always remember that." Without further ado, she wrapped her arms as best she could around Sleipnir's neck.

Loki watched helplessly as she said goodbye, her hands shaking as she stroked Sleipnir's mane and Jörmungandr's scaly chin. He heard the small gasps she made when she kissed them both.

The walk to the edge of the property did not take as long as perhaps Y/N would have wished. She was barely holding it together as it was.

Frigga and Thor waited for them, standing beside Fenrir and Byanka. They watched in silence as Y/N bid a disguised farewell to her son, her words stuttering out of her. Her arms trembling as she embraced both him and Byanka, burying her head in their fur.

"Please look after them," she implored Frigga as she embraced her. "Loki too."

The Aesir Queen nodded and briefly tightened the embrace before stepping back and smoothing Y/N's tears away. "You have my word, dear one."

With a rigid nod, she turned to Thor, only to be swept into a crushing hug. She readily returned the gesture. "They are going to need you," she whispered to him and felt him nod.

Stepping back, she reached for Loki's hand and gripped it tight. She pressed her free hand to her mouth in a traditional Elven farewell. The last she saw of them was as the setting sun illuminated them from behind.

~ ~ ~

It was cold and dark and Y/N was grateful for the cloak Loki had given to her. Clutching his hand, she followed him down what appeared to be a narrow stone passageway.

The passageway opened to reveal a cave. They were so far below the surface that no natural light seeped through. Yet, the cave was lit.

Y/N's breathing became erratic the moment her eyes latched onto three figures hunched around a well. Their faces were veiled in white, and each wore a black circlet.

"Loki," she whimpered, her eyes never leaving the three figures.

"I am right here," he reassured her, drawing her closer to him as they approached the well. They soon came to realise that the well was the cave's source of light. An eerie glow emanated from it.

Y/N froze the moment one of the goddesses looked up. "Ahh," she breathed, sounding almost relieved. "Young Y/N."

At her words, the other two looked up. "Y/N," they echoed, sending her name through the cave in breathy whispers. All around the three, glowing white threads began to appear.

Y/N gripped Loki's hand tighter. "I have come to honour the bargain."

"Yes," all three nodded, "the bargain." The words drifted through the air before eventually falling into silence.

"I propose an exchange," Loki spoke up suddenly, startling Y/N.

The three goddesses looked to him, inclining their heads in a curious manner. "An exchange?" The words echoed faintly against the stone walls.

"Yes," Loki confirmed, lifting his chin and setting his jaw. "My life instead of hers-"

"NO." The word bounced of the cave walls as Y/N cried out in denial, tugging on his hand, prompting him to face her. "Loki, you can't do this. Please," she begged. "I cannot lose you." The tears in his eyes prompted hers to fall. "Please, my love. I am begging you."

"A bargain once struck cannot be unmade, Loki son of Laufey." The goddesses spoke up, three voices becoming one. The couple turned to face them once more and waited with bated breath. "Your wife struck a bargain with us. One she, and only she is bound to honour."

Heaving a ragged breath, Loki looked to Y/N, his heart in his eyes. "Y/N," he whimpered her name, cupping her face as she met his gaze. A moment later he held her flush against him.

"Distract me," she whispered as he held her. "Please."

"How?" He asked, his voice a broken whisper.

"Speak to me," she suggested, smiling as best she could.

"What do you want me to say?" He sounded so very desperate.

"How about one of your poems?" She murmured, her mind recalling his vast collection. "Tell me one of your favourites." She held him a little tighter as she felt him nod.

His soft voice wove through the air as he began to speak.

_"I wonder, by my troth, what thou and I_

_Did, till we loved? Were we not weaned till then?_

_But sucked on country pleasures, childishly?_

_Or snorted we in the Seven Sleepers’ den?_

_’Twas so; but this, all pleasures fancies be._

_If ever any beauty I did see,_

_Which I desired, and got, ’twas but a dream of thee._

_And now good-morrow to our waking souls,  
  
_ _Which watch not one another out of fear;_

_For love, all love of other sights controls,_

_And makes one little room an everywhere._

_Let sea-discoverers to new worlds have gone,_

_Let maps to other, worlds on worlds have shown,_

_Let us possess one world, each hath one, and is one."_

She wept as he spoke, her head buried in his shoulder. Their life together flashed before her eyes, right from when she had first met him on that helicarrier. Not once had she regretted her actions.

"Angel, my darling, please look at me," he whispered, prompting her to open her eyes and drawing back slightly to look up at him.

"Was that the end?" She asked softly, reaching up to cup his cheek.

He shook his head and leaned into her touch. "There is one more."

"May I hear it?"

How could he possibly say no? Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he nodded and continued.

_"My face in thine eye, thine in mine appears,_

_And true plain hearts do in the faces rest;_

_Where can we find two better hemispheres,_

_Without sharp north, without declining west?_

_Whatever dies, was not mixed equally;_

_If our two loves be one, or, thou and I_

_Love so alike, that none do slacken, none can die."_

"Oh Loki," she breathed. "Oh my darling," she wrapped her arms around his neck and wept into his shoulder, her hands tangling themselves in his hair, drawing him impossibly closer.

"Please don't go," he begged, clinging to her. "Please, my love I am begging you. Please, do not leave me. Do not leave us."

Her heart shattered like glass at his words. "I love you, Loki. My heart, my soul, my everything." Her eyes opened slowly to look ahead of her and shuddered upon seeing the Norns lift a thread away from the rest. _Hers._

She had to see him. Drawing her head away from his shoulder, she looked up at him. "Not once do I regret our meeting on that helicarrier," she said, trembling hands cupping his face. "And neither should you."

"How could I?" He replied weakly, clutching her hands and holding them in his. "You gave me something I never knew I needed."

She nodded and leaned forward, trapping their hands between them. "Thank you," she whispered in the air that separated them. "Thank you for giving me the chance to love you."

Before he could say a word in reply, she fell. She would have fallen had he not caught her. Her eyes were closed as he looked at her. "No," he whispered, shaking his head in denial. "Y/N? Angel? Wake up, darling please." No matter how desperate his pleas, her eyes remained closed, her form remained limp and still. "Y/N? My heart, I beg you-" sinking to his knees, he cradled her against him.

A wave of magic passed through the cave and out into the realm above. Loki felt it and knew what it meant. A heart wrenching cry of agony echoed in the cave. The curse on the children had been broken. But she was gone. Her heart lay still beneath his palms and her skin cooled beneath his lips. When he dared to look up, he looked to the Norns, but saw only one thread. It hung there, a single thread now completely severed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Loki recites to her is 'The Good Morrow' by John Donne.


	33. Up Among The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tomorrow is another day." Yes. Of course it is. But tomorrow I'll still miss you.
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (Tomorrow)

The lantern at the boat's prow glowed to life as the sun sank below the horizon. The realm was silent, not even the faintest whisper of a breeze stirred the waters. The nightingale did not sing its haunting melody as the day faded. The gathered crowd said not a word, some hardly dared to breathe.

The silence came not from fear, but from grief. All had heard the cry that had erupted from Asgard's depths. The crowd had gathered out of reverence and respect for a woman who had given her all for those she loved. Her courage to look death in the face had them stand by her now, as they had failed to do while she lived.

From where he stood, Loki gazed at her for the last time. She did not look as though she were sleeping, she was much too still for that. Dressed in Elven finery, she held not a weapon in her clasped hands, no. No, in her hands she held a book. The soft glow of the lantern illuminated the circlet nestled amidst her hair.

With a subtle wave of his hand, he sent the boat adrift. It bobbed and swayed gently in the water, as though aware of who it carried.The gathered crowd watched in heavy silence as she drifted closer to where the oceans tumbled into nothingness. To the edge of their world.

With a detached coolness, Loki lifted his right hand, those that stood beside him witnessed how it trembled ever-so-slightly. With his eyes fixed on her drifting form, and with a deep, shaky breath, he snapped his fingers.

Flames licked at the wood of the boat and though distant from the shore, illuminated the tears that traced a silent path down his cheeks. Beside him, Hela had given up all pretense of control and burrowed into him, his arm instantly curling around her. Her shoulders shook as she wept.

Sleipnir clutched Vali to him as he fought for composure. With stuttered breaths, he kept his eyes on the drifting pyre. He felt the burn of salty tears as they fell from his eyes. He dared not look away, even as she was consumed by flames. He did not want to look away.

Fenrir was glad for Byanka as she stood silently beside him, seeming not to mind the tight grip he had on her fur. Tilting her head to look at the stars, Byanka let out a mournful howl. The sound shattering the silence.

Jörmungandr let out a choked sob, one that was immediately muffled in the shoulder of the child he held. Narfi, who had fallen asleep, was woken by Byanka's howl and the sounds his brother made.

Loki waited until the very last moment. He waited until she was almost over the edge. His magic caught the boat for a brief moment, allowing her soul to be released in a flurry of stardust. "Goodbye, my love," he whispered as he let go, letting the boat fall with the cascading water. Both arms now curled around his daughter, his tears falling onto her hair, his eyes closed.

Then came a whisper, as gentle as a Spring breeze. It drifted to them as her soul slowly moved up towards the stars. _"My angels. My love."_

"Papa," came Hela's soft voice. "Papa, look."

Curious, Loki opened his eyes and gasped softly at the sight that appeared before him. A multitude of golden lights had filled the air around them. Looking beside him, he saw Thor release a glowing lantern into the night sky. His vision distorted as he watched Odin and Frigga do the same.

 _Floating lanterns._ He smiled sadly, it was an Elven tradition, to help light the way for the departed soul as they entered the afterlife. What was left of his heart contracted as his mother approached him, an unlit lantern in her hands.

"Go on," she encouraged him gently, passing him the lantern. With trembling hands, Loki accepted it and lit it with his magic.

"Can I do it, Papa?" Hela asked, voice hoarse from crying.

"Of course you can, snowdrop," he replied softly, passing the lantern to her.

His heart broke as he heard Hela whisper, "goodbye Mama," before releasing the lantern, her lips quivering. Almost instantly, Loki pulled her close to him and felt her arms wrap around him.

One look from their father had the three elder Princes follow their father and sister as they left the crowds behind.

~ ~ ~

He had not trusted even the most skilled sculptors in the realm to get it right. No one he had spoken with had managed to capture the precise amount of detail he was looking for.

Sighing, he ran a trembling hand through his hair and looked up towards the library. The stained glass window, the only one. Her favourite place to sit and read. It had been three months since that dreadful night. Three months since he had lost her.

No. He decided, he would do this himself. It was almost Spring, just a few more days to go. Stepping into the centre of the small garden, he knelt in the fine layer of snow that had fallen during the day. Closing his eyes, he called forth his magic and drew up a memory of Y/N in that very garden, her attention focused on the newly sprouting plants before her. Her hair, loose and free of any adornments, as it hung down her back and over her shoulder. The image was so clear, so vivid. He gasped softly, tears stinging his eyes.

The earth rumbled beneath him, but he barely noticed it, the memory having taken over. His eyes, though open, did not see the creation taking place before him. He saw only her as she examined the blooms and shoots at her feet. He did not see how, with the help of his abilities, a perfect replica of her had begun to take shape. He watched as she gently righted those that had begun to grow a little crooked and speak with them in soft tones.

"Loki?"

The soft utterance of his name had his attention snap to her face as she looked at him.

"Angel?" He hardly dared believe what was happening. He hardly dared to hope.

Then she smiled. That beautiful soft smile, reserved only for him. "You must go back, my darling." She said, in that tone that was both gentle, yet broached no argument.

"Go back?" He asked, confused.

She nodded and set down the basket of seedlings she carried. She reached out and lay a gentle hand on his cheek. Her smile became sad as she felt him lean in and nuzzle her palm. "You cannot stay here, my love."

"What do you mean?"

Y/N sighed and shook her head. "You belong in the present. Not lost in the past."

"In a present where you are gone?" He demanded, his voice breaking on the last word. The hand against his cheek, he held there, eyes pleading with hers.

Y/N nodded. "You cannot remain here," she repeated softly. "The children need you. Please do not abandon them," silvery tears shone in her eyes. "Please do not turn away from them when they need you most."

"But I need you."

"And you have me," she replied, gently tracing the soft skin beneath his eye. Lifting her free hand, she placed it over his heart. "In here," she continued, "and in the children. The children are a part of me as much as they are a part of you." Resting her forehead against his, she whispered, "I always knew you would be an excellent father."

With a gasp, Loki opened his eyes, her words echoing softly in his mind. Y/N had always had more faith in him that he believed he deserved. "I promise," he murmured, wiping the tears away. "I promise to love them enough for the both of us."

Casting his eyes before him, he remained frozen to the spot. For there, in the snowy garden before him, stood a statue. A statue carved out of the purest rose coloured quartz. It took his breath away, it was perfect, exactly as though she had been transformed into stone. The statue did not stand, but knelt, as she had in the memory. One hand was stretched out, her forefinger and thumb pinching together, as though having just picked a flower. Her other arm was curled, as though carrying something. With a small wave of his hand, a bouquet of flowers appeared in her curled arm, while her outstretched hand held one freshly picked.

Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss to the cool stone of the statue's forehead. "Just in time for Spring, my love," he said softly, before pushing himself into a standing position. A small plaque appeared near his feet, just below the statue's outstretched hand. A plaque carved from the same stone as she, with lettering in a gold curving script.

_"In most loving memory of the Queen of Light._

_Gone from our sight, but forever in our hearts._

_Rest in peace, Y/N, beloved wife and mother._

_The stars shine brighter for your presence among them."_


	34. Epilogue: All of Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunsets are proof that endings can often be beautiful too. 
> 
> ~ Beau Taplin (Sunsets) {Hunting Season}

Gasping awake, he instinctively flinched from the soft touch on his arm.

"Loki?" A soft voice whispered, the speaker sounded confused. "My love?"

That voice. No. No it couldn't be. With trembling hands, he summoned a light.

The look of concern in her eyes was one he was all too familiar with. Her smile was soft as she regarded him, her blue eyes shining softly in the witchlight. "You-" he choked out, his heart stuttering in his chest. "You are-"

"I am what, my darling?" She asked, her voice soft and patient.

Unable to find the words, he reached towards her, hands hovering uncertainly.

Sighing softly, she gently took one of his hands and held it in hers. "You were having a nightmare, were you not?" She asked softly.

A nightmare. A dream.

Without hesitation and needing her close, he pulled her to him. Clutching onto her as though to a lifeline. Burying his face in her shoulder, he inhaled her sweet, unique scent.

Y/N wrapped her arms around him and held him close as he clung to her. Whatever he must have dreamed of, had evidently shaken him pretty badly. Unable to do much else, she let her hands travel across his back and shoulders in soothing patterns. "I am here," she murmured, "I am right here."

Her words only served to tighten his hold on her. As though he feared she would disappear the moment he let go. "Alive," he whispered, his breath stuttering across her sleep-warmed skin. "You are alive."

"Of course I am," she replied gently, "I am right here, my love." Closing her eyes, she listened to the reassuring rhythm of his heartbeat. "I am not going anywhere."

Silence settled over them before he loosened his hold on her, drawing back so he could look down. "I lost you," he said, voice trembling. "You died."

Y/N felt her heart break at the look he graced her with. The grief in his eyes was overwhelming. Reaching up, she silently swept away the tears that had fallen. She held her hand there and smiled as best she could in the face of such news. "It was just a dream, my darling," she assured him, eyes soft.

"I know-" he admitted before pulling her close once more. "But it was so real," his arms trembled as they held her. "It was so vivid."

Shuffling against him, Y/N gently manoeuvred him so that his head lay against her breast, above her heart. With strong, but gentle fingers, she carded through his hair and pressed a kiss to his crown. "What do you hear, my love?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he nuzzled her chest. Below him, echoing through layers of muscle and bone, was the beautiful sound of her heart. Strong and sure. "Your heartbeat," he replied in an awed whisper. Never before had he loved that sound as much as he did now.

"Yes," she whispered. "My heart. It beats, as it will for many more years to come."

"And the children?" He asked suddenly, looking up at her.

She laughed softly and smiled. "What of them?"

"Are they-" he broke off, the memory of his dream rushing back to him.

Her smile faded as she realised why he had asked. Gently guiding him back to her chest, she replied, "the children are alright. They are safe," she leaned down and rested her cheek against the top of his head. "They are safe and well," she murmured, arms coming to wrap around him. "Did you dream of them too?"

Loki nodded wordlessly against her. He could not bring himself to tell her just what he had seen. One day, he knew he would, but now, all he needed was to feel her close. To hear her heart as it beat steadily within her.

"Try to sleep, my love," she murmured soothingly, "I will be here when you wake."

Drawing back a little, he looked up at her. "I have slept enough," he replied and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his.

From one moment to the next, she lay beneath him, the sheets pulled away, leaving her bare to his hungry, searching gaze. Bathed in the silver light of the moon that shone through the sheer curtains, she appeared ethereal. Her hair, like beams of moonlight, spilled over her shoulders, softly grazing her firm breasts and brushing the darkened silk beneath her.

"I stand before mortals as their god," he whispered, breath fanning out over the elegant column of her throat, his hands moving steadily down, touching every part of her. "But when I stand before you," he looked up, meeting her gaze. "I am but a man."

A soft gasp blew past her lips as he trailed kisses from her throat to the valley of her breasts, mouth momentarily suckling her pebbled nipples, brought to attention by the cool night air. His mouth moved, trailing over her body with adoring kisses and teasing bites, leaving bruises she knew would be visible come morning.

"Loki," she breathed, arching her back as his skilled mouth and tongue found her heated core. She gasped and writhed as his tongue and lips worked her closer towards her release. "My love, _please."_

The eyes that met her heated, half-lidded gaze, were filled with tenderness and adoring love. Softly kissing the trembling flesh of her inner thighs, he crawled up her body and met her lips with his. She moaned quietly, tasting herself on his lips and immediately tangled her fingers in his hair, keeping him close.

Breaking away, he kissed his forehead to hers, panting lightly. "I never could refuse you, my darling angel," he murmured against her lips and felt her smile. A soft growl broke from him as her fingers left his hair and trailed down his back, nails scoring red lines on the pale skin.

"Please," she whispered against his lips, eyes pleading with his. A whispered cry broke free of her as he entered her and sheathed himself within her, right to the hilt. "Oh, my darling-" her words were cut off as he began to move, his rhythm slow and gentle, tender and loving.

"By all the stars," he groaned, mouth against the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Look at me," she commanded gently, drawing his gaze to hers as he lifted his head. "I am here, my love. I am alive and with you."

"Yes," he agreed, kissing up her throat and along her jaw. Seeking out her hands, he laced their fingers together. "You are," he breathed, lips barely brushing hers as he spoke. " _Alive."_

Nodding, she arched her neck, back following suit as her peak approached, hurtling towards her. "Loki I-" her words were silenced by his lips, muffling a groan from him as he felt her walls clench around him. With stuttered breaths and silent cries, they came, stars exploding around them as they found their release within each other.

After a few breathless moments, Loki rolled onto his back and pulled her with him, smiling as she curled into him, snuggling into his side. He followed her hand as it slowly rose and came to rest above his heart. It stayed there, even as she moved her head to look up at him. The moon transformed her eyes into pools of enchanting midnight blue.

"My sweet Prince," she murmured, eyes trailing over his features, a small smile curving her lips.

"My beautiful salvation," he whispered reverently and returned her smile, bending to meet her lips with his own. Y/N responded eagerly, her lips moving with his as she took his hand and rested it against her chest.

"I am not going anywhere," she vowed, leaning her head down and tucking it into his shoulder. "I could never leave you."

Kissing her forehead, he tightened his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. "Nor I, you."

"Together forever," she promised, lacing their fingers together, feeling sleep begin to creep up on her.

"Forever," he echoed softly as his eyes began to drift closed. A soft, unguarded smile lightened his features. It seemed as though eternity would be theirs after all.


End file.
